Twilight: Dusk until Dawn
by Spectrum Herald
Summary: Welcome to the world you never knew. A very different Twilight world you will soon catch wind of. Questions will rise, hearts will strain and the mysteries of this world will eventually make themselves known to you. Come and witness, the birth of Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, The Cullens happily ever after and ...another? (looking for a betareader with a love for Ness/Jacob)
1. Chapter 1: The Struggling Canine

**Hi guys, this is my first Fan Fiction, so please be as constructive as you like. My name's Joe and I am a secret Twihard. It's my guilty pleasure, anyways, I decided to write a fan fiction after I watched the last Breaking Dawn film. I stumbled onto this site recently and read quite a few of the stories on here and I must say, there a lot of good writers on here, who have amazing creativity and ideas with their stories. Anyways, a brief description of the story before we start the first chapter. It is set at a time where Renesmee looks around 15 years old, The Cullens have warmed more up to Jacob and there will be an introduction of quite a few new faces. Any questions, let me know, =D.**

**Chapter 1: The Struggling Canine:  
**

**Jacob's POV:**

The day started like any other. I entered the house, Renesmee blurred from wherever she was hiding and crashed into my body. She squeezed it tight like I had gone on a life and death mission or something. I took a deep breathe inhaling her scent. It wasn't something I could put into words, but here goes..It was like honey, strawberry and joy, all wrapped into one entity. Bella would give a warning cough at the lingering embrace but I didn't mind, I knew it ruffled Edward's feathers a little bit..

"So Jakey?" she said, looking up at me as our bodies parted and the electricity of our touch disappeared temporarily. Like a 5 year old waiting for a birthday present. Her hands behind her back, her head tilted up to look deep into my eyes with her caramel brown ones. She looked at me expectantly, then it hit me...

Edward chuckled to himself as he read my thoughts. I had forgotten to get her birthday present for the fifth week in a row... it really wasn't my fault... It's just that me and the pack were on edge lately. Something has been spooking the wild life around La Push lately and we were determined to find out why. However...

That was neither here nor there. My sweet was still standing in front of me. She continued to watch me and then shot me a heart breaking smile. It wasn't even like my present would ever compare to the value of her parent's or any Cullen's gift, but I guess she really did love me, to want my gift most of all. That made me feel even more guilty for forgetting it again...

"Ness... I'm sorry, I forgot...again..." She pouted. She wasn't sad, she was very understanding about it to be honest. That's my girl.

"Can I have it by my next birthday?" she said with her eyebrow's raised. She was making fun of me, but I didn't mind. I had let her down, but, if that was the worst I would do to her, then I'd be a happy man.

"That's a promise." She stood on her tip toes and kissed my nose, then ran off to her room in a blur to do her homework, knowing her...

I looked at Edward. I had to be careful of my thoughts around him. I didn't want him to rip my head off. I mean, in a fight, I could tear him to pieces, but I know Renesmee wouldn't like that at all. I had thoughts at my house of asking her on a date, finally. It won't be long before she is fully grown and we can be together forever, however, I promised to Edward and Bella that I would wait until that day and allow her to live a normal life, or attempt to.

But it's getting harder. There is no doubt in my mind, she is starting to feel the tug in her chest. The hugs and the lingering and the longing, are all my pieces to the happily ever after puzzle. She is probably going to wait for me to make "the move" but ever since her last growth spurt, she had become terribly beautiful and I've struggled to find the confidence to come out of my comfort zone and organise stuff for her.

Edward did everything he could to find some sort of gap to appear in mine and Nessie's relationship. He took her out with Bella, ALOT. They went on holiday, ALOT. They sent her to different schools for each of her growth spurts, but thank goodness for the imprint. She never turned her back to me and we always picked up where we left off. It touched my heart every time she chose me over Edward when it came to hanging out. What would I do without her.

"Huyhey!"

We all turned to the door. It was Seth and Quil signalling for me to come outside. I had been in human form for so long today, sleeping, I hadn't kept tabs on the pack. I hoped nothing happened..

"Excuse me." I kissed Nessie on her head just as she returned and jogged out the door.

"Hey Jake." "Hey.." Seth and Quil looked sheepish. "What's up guys?" They looked at each other then gestured for me to follow them into the forest. I nodded and we jogged deep into the woodland paradise.

"Jake, phase, I can't repeat, it's too much..." Quil said, looking off his head. What happened?

We all stripped down to our shorts and phased into our Wolf Forms. "So...-" Quil winced at my thought. "Wait.." I looked at Seth. "We need to talk to you, but I know Edward can hear us from here, we'll tell him when the time is right, but for now.." I nodded. We ran far into the woods and stopped by a small stream. Across from us a deer came out to have it's afternoon drink, this meant we were safe from Predators, a.k.a. Nosy ass Vampires, a.k.a. Edward "I'm so cool" Cullen.

Seth growled a little at my thought about Edward. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Okay, Hang on Jake." Quil thought.

He howled for Leah.

Then he began a conversation. "Leah, Jake, Seth and I are listening, please, think what you saw on your patrol today.." I stood in suspense as I was about to get a worrying download from the pack.**  
**

_**(Leah responded with her thoughts. They came in images, showing the world through her eyes as she trotted past the mountains, down the streams then back into the forest. She looked up as if he she had caught the scent of something, familiar to her. She knew it was the scent of a Wolf but if her information on the patrols today were correct, then it was impossible for a Quileute to be in this part of the forest. Jacob and Sam's Patrol guidelines were very clear. **_

_**Leah went to investigate and as she did, a huge bush in front of her shook with a mighty shake. Something was struggling inside of it. Leah continued to try to discover the source of the scent and continued to lead with her nose, to catch a whiff of her target.**_

_**CRASH.**_

_**A giant white wolf had appeared in front of Leah. It lay on it's side in front of Leah for a few minutes. It was much bigger than Jake.. Leah thought. She backed up, frightened by the beautiful, yet sizeable wolf. It opened it's eyes, they were weak. Leah had a closer inspection after regaining her confidence. She walked around it to see if she could see why it was lying down, the wolf was hurt. Badly.**_

_**It had no blood coming from it, but it's regeneration had completely stopped, it's breathing was light and fast and it's body was covered in bruises. Leah then noticed a bone sticking out of it's abdomen. She knew the wolf needed help, but Leah had no way of communicating with the wolf. **_

_**The wolf was not Quileute, so it had no connection to the pack. The only one capable of forming a bond with this wolf, was Jacob. As Alpha, he could allow a chain to form between himself and the visitor, but that was impossible at this moment in time because Jacob was with Renesmee and Seth. They were at a small get together the Cullen's had thrown.**_

_**Leah lost patience with trying to communicate and phased back into a human. She ran behind the bush to cover her shame and then poked her out to see if the wolf watched her. The wolf had shut it's eyes to ignore her shame. She quickly got dressed and dashed to the wolf. "Hey, I'm Quileute, my name is Leah. I can help you. My Alpha is away at the moment but if you could wait, then he could help you.." **_

_**The wolf rolled onto it's gut and grimaced. It stood up, still panting. It was huge. The fur, could not be any whiter, or this wolf would be the ultimate predator in a blizzard. It's fur was pure white. **_

_**The wolf looked deep into Leah's eyes as if it were trying to read her soul. She was stunned by the wolf's eyes. They were hypnotically beautiful. A topaz colour with dashes of platinum to that topaz. The wolf huffed and turned to head to the forest after gaining it's breath back. **_

_**"WAIT-!" Leah yelled.**_

_**The wolf's head turned slightly, one of it's amazing eyes staring at Leah. Leah didn't connect thoughts with the wolf, but it was as if the eyes could give her the answer she needed. She suddenly heard a voice as the voice huffed once more and turned to the forest.**_

_**"I hear you, girl of the Quileute, I understand. Find this Alpha and bring him to me. A place where only HE could possibly find me.")  
**_

My eyes widened. We all phased back into our human forms and I fell onto my butt. "You okay Jake?" Seth asked erratically. I nodded but I then spoke.

"It's too hard to put into words.. there is a story told to every chief in my family. My Grandfather knew it, Sam knew it and I know it. It's been passed down from the generations back to Ta Ha Aki's days... A legend. The legend. The Legend of the Tuneci Prince..."

The guys were stunned. They never knew that our "secret" tribe had secrets even the tribe didn't know.

"Come on guys, I need to find this wolf. You guys go back to the Cullen's. Tell them I'm coming and prepare Carlisle for the biggest surgery of his life.."

_**Chapter End.**_

Hey guys, so if you enjoyed that, please comment and I will let the words roll. It's an introduction, there are a lot of ideas floating around the brain and I can't wait to late them spew over the virtual paper =3. Anywho... I can't give you a direct answer as to when my chapter's will be coming out, but I will probably throw one in every day or two. I might do two chapters a day. It depends on the mood. I might splurt an entire book worth of chapters, it just depends on the mood. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that, much love. Peace until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: FIND HIM

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked the first chapter. It was an introduction to one of my main characters for these fanfics I am going to be writing, so be prepared to be blown away +D. I was debating on doing another Jacob POV or go to a Cullen, but I thought I'd really get you thinking and decided on the next POV. Enjoy.**

**_Chapter 2: FIND HIM!_**

**_Aro's POV:_**

"Sigh...Kill him." I walked away from yet another newborn, as Felix tore him to pieces, who out of many, decided to break the rules for the fifth time this week. It was so uncivilized, having to execute so many. So many just before, "her" memorial...

I strolled past my guards and walked into the room only I, could give clearance to. Above me a painting. That painting. Of the woman with jet black hair down to her shoulders, an amazing smile, deadly beautiful red eyes and the glow, which still shone from her, even though it was now just an old painting.

"How long has it been? My sweet?" I smirked to myself. I had it really bad. Even in death, when it came to the time to remember her, my ancient cold heart, beat.

I walked past the painting and sat down in an arm chair by a fireplace just a few steps from the painting. I rang a bell and without stopping one of my guard had brought a bottle of the finest Wine in all of Italy, then blurred from my sight. I know what you are thinking, why drink it? Because I can have anything I want. Granted I would flush this all out later, I just understand why the humans do it when they have sad circumstances like myself...

Before I married, I was engaged to another vampire. Before her, I believed in murder, violence and above all, leadership. I loved it, I embraced it. However, she was the only one, the only one to melt this old Italian heart of mine. We planned to marry in the summer, in the mountains, where no one would see us. Where we would kiss under the sun as Diamonds and be joined forever...

Sadly, all good things come to an end. I realised that my leadership of all Vampires had to be maintained, so I called the wedding off. I had broken the woman of my dreams, broken her heart..

"Spezzare un cuore, perdere una vita ... Tale è la decisione di Aro."

I then had a flash of...HIM...-!

I guzzled the bottle's liquid as if it were the blood of my "La Tua Cantante" then smashed it into the fire. The fire exploded like the rage inside of me, for that...thing. It wasn't just the fact she left me and he found her. It was because of what he was and those eyes...!

The image started pounding my head. The image of stunning eyes on a savage beast. Growling at me. Ready to tear me to pieces. I remember that so well. Then a wide smile spread across my face as I calmed down, watching the raging fire.

I could scream at the blaze for hours, but I thought, 'Not this year..'.

I forgot about the one great thing that came out of my love's death. As an image of her last act hit my brain. Seeing her remove her mouth from it's paw, the venom covered wound begin to sear the skin... filled me with such delight.

Knowing that... her white wolf in shining armour... had to abandon his legacy. I had never been so happy in my life. His livelihood, his career and his reign, cast aside ... for love. Pathetic.

I spat.

Before I cursed at the flames, the name of my enemy... Caius came into the room.

He has had that same snake like smile, for as long as I have known him. Although, he was definitely happy about something, it looked strange...

"Caius."

"Aro."

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well brother..., I found out something very good from our accomplice."

I lit up.

"Excellent! What news?"

He smiled even wider. I thought he was going to break his face in two if it stayed like that, completely stretched.

"We have his scouts surrounding the Cullen's territories. Don't worry, I've made him make the decisions, so that seer wouldn't see us."

"Very good, but I don't see how this is good news?" I said, slightly irritated that I was interrupted from my crazed rant.

"Sorry, I will continue." A little fear in his voice, I know I was violent this time of year, but it was no need for fear. Silly Caius. Such a boy.

"HE, was spotted."

I smiled widely.

"Where?"

"The filth's territories. He possibly wishes to warn the Cullen's of our plan."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So you didn't go after him?"

"They did. They beat him senselessly after bombarding him with endless attacks, from all directions. It's amazing he's still alive, Now you can kill two birds with one stone."

Caius smirked.

"Get the Seer, get the hybrid, put to bed the rumour of that hybrid's prophecy, that is their orders."

I smiled nodding.

"So, can you still remember his name? The one that took her away from you?"

I nodded. My throat burned as I began to speak the name of my beloved's love..

"Christopher...Tuneci..."

I then went on a frenzy. Attacking every inanimate object in the room. Caius just watched me happily, he knew my endless rage was soon going to come to an end. In the most violent way possible... his favourite, as he put it.

I smashed my final chair, worth millions and cackled like I had never cackled before. One more image of those eyes hit me again and I cackled again.

"I'm coming for you...Christopher...

I laughed for an hour, Caius continued to watch me. He was in awe of such hatred in an other and he was very happy that we were finally going to wipe the Cullen's from existence, without even getting our hands dirty!

"FIND HIM." I said.

And Caius nodded. I nodded. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-!"

We turned to our accomplice's leader. He had hidden his giant exterior before but now turned it towards us. Rippling muscles and a scary smile.

"When did you come in...?" I queried, worried my antics were too sour for my guard to see.

"GRRRRRRRRRR! The part where you started smashing stuff."

I and Caius smiled.

The giant's face came into light as he shuffled forward in his seat. Scary eyes. That made me you want to die in his presence, or suffer his cold stare. I won't lie, I was attracted to his aura. He had the same hatred for the same person and it was so strong, that even if neither of us got the opportunity, hearing his last gasp for life would be the greatest musical piece to my ears.

Caius then joked.

"What is your favourite party of the day?"

"The part where I kill my brother!" the beast yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs. He looked completely off of his head. Meaning he was corruptible. His features were hard to describe. He was big, muscle, but not too muscly, He wasn't as thick as Felix, but Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane combined have no power over him. THAT, makes him our greatest asset!

"Question, MR Vultori. What was the deal again?" I nodded, before corrupting him, he had his own selfish plot. "Abduct Alice and Renesmee Cullen, destroy the rest, kill your brother. Take rule, finally and we join forces and govern the world together..."

I felt sick. In all my years... my hatred was finally getting the better of me. I just wanted to hear the snapped neck of my former love's last love. Him stop breathing. Cry for death I thought... But I had so many ideas... and he only had one life...

I was disgusted though. Siding with their kind... for hatred... Disgusting. I then had a vision of him decapitated. It gave me goosebumps! Like I was going to die right there and go to heaven, with that image in my mind.

I took out what the giant needed. A necklace. It had traces of his scent. My love gave me that... I grimaced. DISGUSTING.

He smelt it, then blurred away from us. A howl was heard in the distance. Like music to my ears. The search for my hatred's end, HAD BEGUN...!

"Piangere il lupo bianco.." I said with a sad face then cackled into the night.

**_Chapter End._**

**_Surprise much? I hope you were. Please review, let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you._**

**_Translations:_**

**_*Spezzare un cuore, perdere una vita ... Tale è la decisione di Aro. = Break a heart, lose a life...Such is Aro's decision._**

**_*La Tua Cantante = The Singer._**

**_*Piangere il lupo bianco = Mourn the white wolf._**


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing the Unseen

**Hey guys, I've seen a few of you begin to follow and favourite my story and I thank you, wholeheartedly. Please, tell your friends, your family, get them to read, it fills me with joy and confidence, knowing you guys are out there supporting my story. Thank you. Now, before I get too mushy, I still await your comments guys, I am literally getting these stories out when I get inspiration, no planning, so please, input or suggestions, or even stuff you liked, can really benefit me as a writer and benefit the story. Enjoy the next chapter. =D**

**Chapter 3: Seeing the unseen...**

**Alice's POV:**

Well. Today was... strange. I didn't feel like mentioning it straight away, just in case it was a fluke or some kind of miracle, but it seemed almost as if, my powers had evolved...

I had a vision of a wolf. I know right! A wolf! Why? Although, the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen. It wasn't hard... Minus Jacob in regards to coat colouring, the rest looked rather plain... This wolf however had a beautiful pure white coat. It was huge and it's eyes were simply dazzling.

And no, I would not turn the wolf into some kind of new fashion, even though I was in love with it's coat...

The fact I could see this wolf, was strange. I never see the wolves. I can't see Renesmee and I can't see the wolves, yet after that dream, I started having visions of it. Why...?

I continued to wrack my brain while working on auto pilot. Whizzing round the house being my loving self. Visiting every member of the family, spending time with them and eventually collapsing onto Jasper. God I loved that man... He was handsome, well spoken even though having a strong southern accent and he loved the way I loved him. He would always pull me into his embrace and we would we cuddle for hours, I loved that about him. Even when I had stuff to do, he was so patient with me. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"I think Bella could argue with that.." Edward said and then chuckled. '_GET OUTTA MY HEAD'_ I wailed in thought. He chuckled. I realised I was so on auto pilot I didn't even realise everyone was in the room. "Well, she is." Edward said then started a very uncomfortable smooch with Bella. I heard Emmet boom a few feet from us on another chair "GETTA ROOM!" I giggled as Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

Edward and Bella coughed after the smooch then we all smiled at each other.

Then, I decided, it was time to say something I thought was very important. "Everyone, I need to tell you all something.." Jasper held my hand as I stood up. Everyone turned to me and for some reason I was nervous. ME? NERVOUS? I was also very happy, what was this feeling...? "Everyone... I had a... vision." Carlisle and Edward had serious faces. "Are the volturi after us again? I swear I didn't take it!" Emmet boomed. I heard Jasper and Rosalie titter.

"The vision was... of a wolf."

The room's laughter ceased instantly, Renesmee came to get a homework snack and paused as the room's atmosphere had completely changed so fast. There was worry, there was shock, there was emotions all over the place. Jasper was emotionless, he didn't know if to be proud of me or scared.

Carlisle stood up.

"Alice, tell us, is it your gift evolving?"

I didn't know. I didn't know if it could grow anymore. The farthest I had ever pushed it was when I showed the Volturi their "fate" that fateful day. Other than that, I couldn't imagine it any further than that. The thing that got me about this wolf, were the eyes. Simply stunning. I wish I could sit by those eyes, Jasper in my embrace and lose myself in them with him..

"I don't know. When I think of the vision or when I have another, I get nervous.. and happy and scared, all at the same time. I just think, I keep having these visions because that wolf, may save us one day."

Carlisle shook his head as he tried to get his head round it.

"Edward, can you see the wolf in Alice's thoughts?"

Edward shook his head at Carlisle. "No... That's what has kind of spooked me. Alice can't see wolves usually, so I wouldn't see them in her mind if they were vision. Yet she can see this wolf, scary."

Rosalie then spoke.

"Alice, why do you think that wolf is important?"

I sighed.

"I just do. A gut feeling. I haven't had visions of any of you, or anyone, except that wolf. We need to find it and a reason why my powers are now subjective only to it."

Everyone nodded. I clapped down onto Jasper who caught me. He embraced me and squeezed me tight. He must felt all of my emotions during that announcement. '_Damn it, I'm too lucky to have you Jas' _I thought. Giving him a kiss and smiling at him.

Renesmee then stood up and looked quite nervous. "Everyone, I would like to announce something too. If that is alright.." We all broke our conversations and watched that cute niece of mine speak. Emmet decided to make a quick input of "I HOPE IT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH JACOB IN YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT!" Rosalie smacked him and Renesmee went red. Edward growled and Bella had her hand on her face. Renesmee then shook her head. I knew Jacob and her were very close but they weren't together, not romantically anyway. I knew it would happen, but last night wasn't it.

Edward nodded and then sighed with relief. Renesmee shot him an evil look then continued as he giggled.

"Everyone, I have...a new power."

The room went silent again. Everything was changing. First my visions, now Renesmee, it wasn't random, we were changing for a reason, why...?

"What do you mean baby?" said Bella.

"I mean, besides what I can do with my hand to people's heads, I can do something else now as well." she murmured, completely horrified that she had been blessed with a new power.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"I need two volunteers." she whispered.

Emmet stood up and blurred to Renesmee, eager to see what was going to happen. Then Edward walked across and now she had two for the demonstration. The worry in her face, worried me though.

"Uncle Emmet, rip off...my dad's arm." she whispered low, very low as if even vampires were close to missing it.

Emmet and Edward looked at her, for a few seconds then looked at each other and nodded. Emmet ripped off Edward's arm. He held in a great scream of pain and gritted his teeth together, falling to his knees. Emmet dropped the arm and started to beg for forgiveness. Renesmee told him to move and she approached him. She touched his face and he nodded, stupidly throwing Edward's arm into the fire, she must have told him something.

She lowered to Edward and he looked up to her face. Bella stayed silent. Fighting instinct for her daughter's sake. Renesmee shut her eyes and her hands began to emit a liquid texture of some kind. It was clear as water on her hands but it moved like a gel. She focused harder and the liquid turned into a dark one. It looked like venom. She then touched her Dad's shoulder, specifically, where the arm was missing.

She then...what?

WHAT?

She then began to sculpt. Yes. I said SCULPT. She sculpt her Dad's arm out of thin air. All the way to his fingers. A gushing sound was hitting everyone's ear as she lost herself in some sort of...trance. Her eyes didn't move until it was done. Edward's arm was back. She then stopped focusing, the liquid disappeared and she fell back into Emmet who was ready to catch her.

Everyone jumped up to see if she was okay. Edward nodded before Carlisle ran to check her. "I read her and Emmet's mind. She's just going to be weak. The power is very new and very straining. She discovered it a week ago. A boy had his arm torn almost out of the socket when a bear attacked his camp site. Renesmee on one of her many walks in the forest saw the event, got the boy to safety then lost herself in a trance. She did the same thing to him like she did to me. She was found by Jacob and brought back here."

We all gasped. What was happening? What major event required me and Rensmee's powers to develop and evolve?

Then I felt him, as did everyone else. A presence was coming here, fast. It was a good presence. It gave us all goosebumps. Then I heard yelling. Seth and Quil burst through door, apologised and then said to Carlisle "Carlisle, you gotta' prep surgery quick. Jacob's gonna be here any minute!" yelled Seth. Everyone stood up. Renesmee came to and flew up. "WHAT HAPPENED TO JACOB?!" she cried.

"Nothing! He's bringing someone who needs help!" whailed Quil. Carlisle nodded. "My surgery is prepped. What am I working with." Seth and Quil were about to speak. When we heard the door fly open again.

Jacob had appeared and a giant white wolf rested on his shoulders, it was incredible to see him lift something so massive. Anything that was bigger than Jacob or Emmet was huge. Jacob's eyes were teary. "Carlisle... help him.." HIM? Jacob must have conversed with the wolf before it collapsed. "Alright, my surgery isn't big enough. Emmet, help Jacob bring the Wolf downstairs, watch it's stomach. It's rib cage is a shambles..." Carlisle said with worry on his face. This surgery, was going to be his hardest.

"Jas, we need you in the room to calm him down if he wakes up. If he is wolf, we don't know how he will react to a room full of vampires." Carlisle said.

He nodded, turned to me, to give me a good kiss. I loved when it lingered. I giggled quickly and after he winked at me, he flew down the stairs after the wolf and family. The wolf opened one eye for just a second and I froze. What was that feeling as I saw it's eyes close once more. It was...almost..like...NO, I DON'T BELIEVE IT.

I watched as Renesmee followed Jacob's scent down the stairs and I stayed in the living room, watching how it became so quiet. Edward and Bella were just sitting there. Esme was talking to Rose. What was happening?

**Chapter End.**

**So, enjoy that? I enjoyed that = The next chapter is going to be about Jacob finding the wolf. Hope you guys like it, Comment, Fave it or review it, I'd love some views on what I've done so far. Thanks to all my early supporters, I do hope you stay til my third story and final sequel to this one, it's going to be...AWESOME =D Welp, much love yall, until next chapter =, (It's no longer bold, loool. Thank you guest reviewer for that. Now that that's taken care of, how about some thoughts on the content, the introduction, etc)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Destiny of my Grandfather

Twilight: Hybrid Wars:

POV's for my story to finish later.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I took a bit of a break because I felt not many people were giving me enough feedback to work with, but I just thought, heck, it's a story, gotta finish you know? Anyway, I deliberated over which POV to do next, but a few people would probably want to know what's happened between Jacob and the mystery wolf, so we're gonna see this chapter =3 enjoy =3:**

**Chapter 4: The Destiny of my Grandfather**

**Jacob's POV:**

"Grandson of Ethrem Black."

WOAH.

The moment the guys left me, that voice smashed into my head. He's more powerful than I ever thought.

"You are a born leader. I don't need to see you to know where you are. I can feel your presence."

What worried me was, how was he communicating with me outside of my wolf form? Surely I had to phase to talk telepathically with another wolf?

I didn't phase. I carried on walking through the forest. Feeling goosebumps up and down my spine. The one in my stories as a child, the one who my Grandfather never shut up about, in a good way. The Tuneci Prince. Powerful, graceful and a born leader. I just hoped I wasn't too late to help him.

I walked in the direction I felt the voice come from. I was surprised I had arrived at the same place Leah had first met the wolf. Then I realised there was only one difference, there were cliff sides in the distance, in the thought I saw, there weren't any. This place was so identical though.

"Enter, Heir of Black."

I swallowed. I was trembling. The giant mass of bushes in front of me, would lead me to this being. His voice was louder than before, it meant I was really close.

I realised that the voice had Alpha power. It was so strong. It was like, my body was walking on it's own towards it. To be able to give a command to someone who hasn't phased, is scarily powerful. I wonder how my Grandfather knew him..

I entered the bush and as I passed through it, I finally was in his view.

"Welcome Chief Jacob. Do you know who I am?"

I watched his scarily impressive coloured eyes. They were weak but you could still see the incredible colour fusion.

"You are the Tuneci Prince."

The wolf nodded.

"I am Christopher Tuneci. The last known heir to the Tuneci throne. I come to seek council among your "guests".

I raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon? What guests?"

" . I know that vampires reside on your lands and near them. I wish to speak to them. However, there are things I need only you to know at this moment."

Right..

"Have you imprinted on a half vampire?" I was now sheepish.

"How do you know that...?"

"Jacob, I am very wise in my old age. You have a destiny, beyond compare with her. However, you are not ready for the destiny I have for you."

I shook my head trying to understand what the hell was he talking about? Yes, I imprinted on Renesmee, yes there is a possibility I and she will become one later down the line, I don't see why he says destiny as if we were going to change the world or something..

.

"I have 5 powers. Due to the pain I am going through, I can just about use one of them. Jacob, you need to decide right now, if you wish to see if you are worthy and if you are, then you'll save not just everyone else's life, but mine as well."

I nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"I am going to put you through 3 trials. If you succeed, I name you, as my heir."

Excuse me...?

"Your... heir...?"

The wolf never nodded and confirmed, I knew his answer before he would even make an inkling of a response.

"Yes Jacob. I am too old to continue like this. I am 2010 years of age. For 1600 years I had watched over these lands, the forces were strong enough to live without my influence, but now... I have returned, for a fierce battle to come."

A 2000 year old white wolf. Strange.

"Christopher. I don't want to offend you, but I have a quick question." I sighed and then stated my view.

"How on earth did you find us? One of your abilities?"

The wolf closed it's eyes then opened them slowly. "I guess you could call it an ability. Which I have no control of, yet it's one of my most powerful. Jacob, for now, concentrate on your imprint."

I shook my head. "Why?" I queried.

"Because, it might subside the pain."

I worried. "Pain...?" The wolf nodded this time. "These trials will test you in all fields. Not conventional, so you'll do fine. Please, use your head and rush, my body is weak." I nodded.

I don't understand...why test me while you're hurting... "Because Jacob... I want you to succeed, where my family had lost."

I shook my head in shock. "How did you read my mind...?"

"I didn't. I read your body language. You are very easy for me to read."

I made a sarcastic laugh. "A living legend and he has a modern day sense of humour..."

FLASH.!

The area then went white. The forest was gone. It was just, nothingness. Then I felt the tug in my chest. Renesmee... I could feel her so strongly from here. Then fear started to creep in. Did Christopher actually exist? Or had I imagined him after appearing in this void? Did Renesmee exist? Then the pain hit my heart sharp. Like a javelin at the speed of sound. The pain gave me relief, it was the one thing, that proved Nessie was real.

"Child of the Black."

I turned to a vampire. He was muscular and bigger than myself, that's quite impressive... No biggie, if he tried anything, I would have just tore him to shreds.

"Fight me..."

I nodded, while a smirk hit my lips. Stripping down to my shorts. I then began to shake as I began to phase, however, I didn't...

"What are you waiting for?" he taunted. "Christmas? Come on?!" he yelled. Fear seeped in..Christopher didn't expect me to fight a large vampire while unphased, did he?

"If you do not attack me, I will kill you and your imprint."

I froze. "What are you talking about...?" He smiled. "You know exactly what I am talking about, Jacob Black."

I shook my head. "We're in a void right now. Unless you forgot that."

He smiled. "I know. I brought you here!" My eyes widened. "I haven't mastered my ability very well. I can transport people to my location. The White Wolf offered me an agreement. If you can defeat me without phasing, then you can leave this place, but if you fail, I will finally be unleashed to the real world, my true strength will return and I will exhibit it upon Renesmee Cullen and her Family!"

I growled.

"You will not touch them-!" He smiled again. "Listen child. I am far older than you can imagine and far stronger too. Granted this place has cut my strength in half... I will have to pay that white wolf a visit once my strength returns. I will not forgive him for 1000 years in here!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it-!"

We charged at each other. I didn't care about not phasing. I didn't care I was likely to die. I was taking this ass with me. For Renesmee, For Bella...

I got close..

and yes, for even you... Edward...

We scuffled. His strength was maddening. He was holding back, even though he had already his strength cut in half. He was toying with me. "GRARR!" We continued to scuffle. Then the first blow was struck.

POW.

My side jerked and I felt my abdomen crunch. A few of my ribs had broken... what a punch...

"Sorry doggie. It's been a while since I could use my strength and even more fun that I could use it on your kind!"

POW.

Gnh.

There goes another rib...

I was losing consciousness. I began to sway forward then back. I needed to focus. If I fainted now, it was all over. I didn't know how well Christopher could defend the others in his state.. and if anything happened to..

FLASH.

I remembered her. Renesmee kissing my nose. Then just like that, my regeneration kicked into overdrive!

My heart rate rose and the shakes I was all too fond of, had returned. Before I knew it, I had let out my howl and was now on all fours, ready and willing. "Congratulations, now I can go all out." I nodded.

He charged for me, I waited for a few seconds then pounced with all of my strength. What scared me, was the fact that it felt like I had more strength than I was aware of.. How was that even possible?

That thought process continued to circle as I tore the vampire limb from limb and howled to my victory.

FLASH.

I was now in front of Christopher once more. "So Chief Jacob, better yet, Heir. Congratulations on finding your hidden potential. You haven't discovered your true power, but when you do, let it explode."

I shook my head. I then established a mental link to Christopher allowing my pack and myself to connect with his thoughts. ("_I thought that was one trial? Don't I get any more obnoxious vampires to kill?" ) _I thought_. _The wolf almost looked like it was smiling, it was scary.

("_No Jacob. You passed all three. Your first, was realisation of the situation. You knew the world was fake, you knew that it was only for your battle and your love for your imprint brought you back to reality. Your second, was letting go, for those you loved. You know longer cared about dying, you cared about love. Your third, you discovered your hidden potential. Now, it is a waiting game, until you discover your true power.") _He thought.

_("I see. Thank you Christopher. I will honour your request, accepting the duty of becoming your heir and I will now proceed to help you"). _I thought back to him. The wolf said one more thing. ("_Never...forget...who...you...are..., Jacob...Black...") _He then lost consciousness.

I phased somehow. Then dashed to his aid. Hoisting him up on my shoulders and running as fast as I could. Memories of his encounter with my Grandfather caused me to get emotional. He had met my Grandfather when he was a boy and he not only saved his life but taught him how to control his phasing. Told him his story, then disappeared into legend.

I then saw a memory of, what I assumed was Christopher in his human form and a vampire woman. She and he kissed. The happiness I felt from them was unbelievable. He hadn't even imprinted on her, yet, the love I felt and saw in their eyes, was special. Then I saw an image of her taking a final gasp and her dying. Christopher screaming in his human form, for his love and holding his hand in pain.

I burst through the Cullen's door with him on my back, teary, with the plea "Carlisle... Please, help him.."

**Chapter End.**

**SO, whaddidya think? SHOCKING right? I'm just guessing. I like the plot so far, but if you have comments, please let me know, I would like some feedback. Welp, enjoy, I hope you did enjoy it, I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5: I

**Thank you Sabrina, you're eagerness for my story really made my day. I promise to post a little faster to please you and anyone else who is reading. People will probably want to see some more Renesmee POV's, but that'll come, for now, we have one more Jacob POV. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: I...**

**Jacob's POV:**

It's been 5 hours since Carlisle performed such a horrific surgery... I'm surprised the old dog survived such pain. There he lay, still in wolf form. Quiet slow breaths, lifeless mangled body...whoever did this was a true monster.. but that was...neither here nor there. I couldn't allow myself to lose to my emotions and thoughts. Nessie had entered the surgery.

"Hey Jakey.." she said with a sense of worry.

"Hey you.." I replied. She ran into my embrace and squeezed me tight. I inhaled her heaven like scent once more and then looked down to her eyes. This is without a doubt one of those moments where we felt totally connected. The ones where we were so close to giving into our desires and finally becoming one. Then a thought hit my head like a machete... Edward was at the top of the stairs. I could smell his familiar stink.

I then released Nessie from my iron like grip, Edward's stink disappearing as soon as she sat down opposite me. "Are you okay?" she looked worried. I had to reassure her, but I had just seen this wolf's entire life flash before my eyes. I saw centuries of pain and heartache for a fellow wolf, it pained me so much.

"I'll be fine.. Nessie." I then gestured her to look at the patient. "This wolf is...like royalty in the wolf world." She perked up. "Royalty?" I nodded. "What do you mean?" I sighed. "His name is Christopher Tuneci. He is from a race of hybrid wolves which are actually one of the wolf family ancestors of my tribe." She widened her eyes then looked at the wolf. "So he could be your great great great..-" I shook my head. "It seems likely, but that's impossible. I've looked at my family histories in the past. The line goes all the way back to the first Quileute. No mention of Tuneci wolves."

We smiled at each other then things went silent. Good but awkward silent. We just looked around the room then back each other again. We'd have a random hesitant laugh every time our eyes met then look back at Christopher.

"Jake..." she murmured. I looked up. "Yeah Ness?" She looked red in the face, I wonder what she was after. "Something has been on my mind since I was small." I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" She sighed. "Aunt Alice had a vision when we were saying goodbye to all the witnesses. My dad read her mind, he said something to you and you had the biggest smile, I had ever seen." I smirked. "You saw that huh..?" She nodded. "You'll find out. It won't be long now." Did I give it away? "Awwww but I want to know now.." Maybe not...

"In time Ness, you'll know. And-" "JAKEY LOOK!"

She was pointing to Christopher, his eyes had opened. He was beginning to shrink. "Ness, get Carlisle!" She blurred out of the room and up the stairs. I turned from her direction and looked back to Christopher who was now glowing pure white. I couldn't see his features anymore, yet he now had a man's body. Everyone had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Christopher howled and a massive white light flashed.

FLASH.

When we unshielded our eyes, everyone remained silent. "Wow..." murmured Bella and Ness. Christopher was now sat up. Bronze complexion, with ancient markings all over his torso. He had platinum hair and those eyes... Ness would have come to me a lot sooner if I had those...oh well.. I could see the bandages of where Carlisle had done his work.

"Hello...we come in peace." murmured Carlisle as if Christopher were not of this world. "I know that voice.." his voice was powerful but graceful outside of his wolf form. He looked at Carlisle and Carlisle went wide eyed. "Christopher?!" He dashed to him and they locked arms in a shake. Then Christopher pulled him into a strong hug. Carlisle then laughed and then released him. Is there someone above 100 years of age that doesn't know Christopher...?

"Wait, Carlisle you know this wolf?" queried Edward. Carlisle nodded. "I hadn't seen Christopher since he was in Pre Alpha phase. So I didn't recognise his wolf form. He saved my life." Christopher stood up with a wobble then did his best to bow. "Nice to meet you all. My name, is Christopher Tuneci." Everyone smiled. Instantly accepting him into their family because of his association with Carlisle "Oh, how rude of me. I hadn't introduced my family to you yet." Carlisle then gathered us around the ancient and we all began introductions.

"This is Rosalie and Emmet. Two of my many adopted children." Rosalie coughed trying not to blush at Christopher's appearance and shook his hand. Then Emmet gave him a bone cracking bear hug, which he immediately apologised for, forgetting how injured Christopher was.

"This is my wife Esme." Esme kissed Christopher on the cheek. "Thank you for saving Carlisle, I don't know if all of us would have been here without him." She smiled. Christopher bowed his head with a smile. Everyone nodded in respect.

"This is my eldest son Edward and his beloved wife, Bella." Carlisle said with humour. So, even he had a comical look at their relationship like everyone else? I mean come on... they have a room, they just don't use it.. and when they do, people are in the house..

Christopher shook Edward's hand and Bella hugged him. She was probably the only girl in the house to be able to control her emotions around attractive members of the opposite sex. That's probably why Edward allowed the hug. Funny.

"And this is Jacob, whom I sure your familiar with." He smirked. "And this-" he pulled Nessie into view. I swallowed hard. I hoped Nessie didn't find him attractive. "Is Renesmee. Edward and Bella's biological daughter." Christopher gave me his wolf smile from earlier. "The imprint." he said. Everyone nodded. Edward growled at me. Carlisle gave a hesitant laugh.

"Oh, wait, I forgot a few more!" Carlisle said with humour in his voice. He pointed to Alice and Jasper. "This is Alice and Jasper." Jasper nodded in respect. "Pleasure." he said. Christopher then locked eyes with Alice and went wide eyed. "Mary..." he murmured. Mary?

"Christopher, why did you call Alice, Mary?" Edward inquired.

"There is only one reason, how I found this area. One of my powers. I told Jacob that. I said it was one of my most powerful, but I had no control over it.."

Everyone went silent.

"What are you saying, Christopher..?" Carlisle asked.

"I imprinted on her." WOW.

WOW.

One more.

WOW.

"How...?" murmured Jasper.

"When she was called Mary. I won't go into, where she was because she had that wiped from her memory for her sanity...The people who were trying to experiment on her, I tore to pieces during my Guardian Phase.. then when I went to check if she was okay, she opened her eyes and then it happened. I imprinted. I saved her life. Got her mind wiped and she found you all."

Alice continued to stare at Christopher completely stunned.

WOW.

"Don't worry..." he whispered to Jasper. "I am very powerful in regards to willpower. I can control my imprint feelings with ease." He then gave Jasper a wolf smile and Jasper smirked. "Christopher, what are all these phases you keep going on about?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. "My tribe go through many stages in development. As a Prince, I develop in many more stages. The Guardian Phase, where I feel the need like a thirst, to protect. Pre Alpha phase, is where I gain all of abilities and try to master them before I become full grown."

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "How old are you?" said Bella.

"2010 years old."

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Aren't you full grown yet?" inquired Emmet. Christopher nodded. "When I met Carlisle I was pretty much a teenager in regards to Royal Tuneci aging. However... although we have terribly long lives, we do die of old age. I used to be able to..."

Everyone went silent again.. How do vampires do that...?

"Christopher, I was going to ask you... where is your wife?" inquired Carlisle. He and myself had an understanding of where this conversation was going.

"She was destroyed." Christopher said with sadness thick in his voice. "I have three things I want to say now. Please, let me finish them." Everyone nodded.

"Firstly, My older brother, destroyed my wife." Everyone looked sad. "Secondly, he has taken over as the High Crown Prince in my absence. If he kills me, he becomes king and the world will be in danger." Everyone perked up. "My brother wants Renesmee and Alice. He knows of Renesmee's potential, so he wants to stop her from fulfilling her destiny and Alice because of her capabilities..."

Everyone gasped.

"Let me finish..."

Everyone nodded, very eager to voice their concerns.

"Before my wife perished. She had one thing that she could do. She could have kissed me goodbye, told me how much she loved me, but instead, she bit me."

Everyone went into shock.

"That means..-" Carlisle said in shock before he was interrupted.

"You're a vampire." said Bella.

"Yes and no...Carlisle knows of my legend. 'Abomination' is what they call me around the world. Half Wolf, Half Vampire. Never fed, starving, endless wandering..."

Everyone felt sad for Christopher.

"The wolf spits out blood, the vampire spits out food. I can never find nutrition.. and thus, I have gone 300 years, without a drink..."

Incredible... he had lasted 300 years as a newborn without drinking anyone?

"That's...another story...for now, I must help you. Cullens.." he said with venom.

Everyone nodded and turned in his direction.

"My people are far stronger than any vampire I have come across in regards to basic strength. Do not take any of them on, alone. I am one of the strongest of my people and after a bout with 5 of them and my older brother, I was almost killed. If you can hear them, you're too late. As long as you remain near La Push, the wolves here will mask your scent for their trackers. I must warn you. My brother and myself have powerful gifts. One in particular which I think you may want to be weary of..."

Everyone edged closer.

"Ability Absorption." Everyone looked in disbelief. "That's impossible." murmured Edward. "No, it's not. You have to remember. The King of the Tuneci, guards the world. His powers are great. Whoever lives out of me and my brother takes the crown. Granting them even stronger powers than the ones we already possess. However, although he can absorb powers from those who he kills. I have a better power." Everyone looked at Christopher in awe and highly curious. "I have ability amplification. I can not only copy an ability, I can amplify it for my use, mask it so other ability snatchers can't take it and I can enhance people's abilities as well."

Everyone suddenly felt confident.

"We need you to mask those abilities as soon as possible!" said Edward. "I agree." said Bella. "One problem though..." said Christopher. For the first time in my knowing him, he was now nervous. "I discovered how the ability works and it only works in that way.. I refuse.." he said, anger in his voice.

"Christopher... tell us." said Carlisle. "We need to protect our family. You understand." Christopher nodded. Pain in his eyes. "I can only copy powers orally." The room went silent. "You mean you have to..kiss...to get them?" I murmured. I felt bad for him. Having to kiss vampires... for a wolf, that must be terrible..

"I refuse though..."

Edward nodded at all of the men in the family and then looked at me. I raised my eyebrow. 'Hellllllll..no.' I thought at him. He gave a vacant expression to me. 'The only person that gets to kiss Nessie, is ME' I yelled in thought. He growled then sighed. "Renesmee is a hybrid, my brother cannot extract her power. That is because of our wolf senses confusing the mixture of Human and Vampire DNA." Christopher said with victory in his voice. I sighed with relief to look up to his wolf smile.

"Just know... I can feel all of your bonds, I just want to help you and men, if you feel jealous in anyway, just know, every kiss makes me want to suicide. The pain will be excruciating." Emmet and Jasper looked at each other and nodded.

"Right! we have to coordinate the wolves, protection, etc. Christopher. I'm first." Bella said with a smile. Christopher's eyes full of pain. I wish I could read Edward's mind for this moment about to unfold...

Chapter End.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that and sorry it took so long, I will try harder to bring it out faster. Thank you and please continue to comment and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The White Wolf's Powers

**Bella's POV, hmmm. I wonder how this will turn out =3**

**Chapter 6: The White Wolf's Powers:**

**Bella's POV:**

Christopher was an angelic looking man. If Edward wasn't in my life, in another life, I would have probably fallen for him, but Edward was my everything. He made me feel good when I was sad. He was with me as I gave birth to our child and every major fight or conflict, he was there, holding my hand, smiling down at me, there was no way I would lose that from kissing our new ally.

"Bella, are you ready?" Inquired Christopher. I nodded.

He touched the side of my face with his left hand. Then my shield erected from me, like an aura. I was about to comment on this amazing phenomenon, but within seconds my shield had gone. "Do not be alarmed Bella. I was identifying your power. Now. I must copy..." I nodded. Hurry. End this horribly long process. Put your lips against mine as quick as you possibly can. So I can then take them to my love and smash mine against his.

"Go." I said, hopefully not giving to much urgency in my voice.

He leant in and kissed me. His lips were soft. The room became hazy. I realised I wasn't falling for him. It was his power. His power was copying my power. It was causing me to feel funny. At that moment I could feel him. His sadness. His longing for his lost love. I felt connected to him. It made me sad. Knowing he had suffered hundreds of years without his love. It made me think of life without Edward for a day... let alone centuries..

Christopher began to violently shake. I could hear the bones in his body crunching and rippling inside of him. What pain... Christopher stopped our kiss as soon as his back arched and he gasped for air. He almost fell down. He stood up properly, looking terrible for a few seconds before his body regenerated. "Are you okay?" I asked Edward as well as Christopher. I knew Edward would have trouble seeing something like that as would I.

"I am fine... The good news, although painful. I have now marked your power. All other Tuneci, including my brother, will not be able to take nor see your power. They will go blind into their next battle. I love it." He smiled at the victory we had just created. I was happy too. I smiled at him before slamming into Edward. He caught me and we lip locked like it was paying at a rate of a million dollars an hour. Funnily, Christopher, Jacob and Carlisle all did fake coughs to get our attention. Sorry. We're in love, what can I say..?

Once our lips parted. I dropped my shield to let Edward know my plans for this evening for him. He smirked. "How about an hour from now.?" he inquired. I smacked him and we both laughed. Then we stopped our romcom moment and turned back to Christopher who looked at us adoringly. He seemed very understanding about relationships and he was very loving of love. That was what was very likeable about him. His caring.

"Thank you Christopher, but you have the most important task now.." Edward said. Christopher nodded. Pain in his eyes. "Alice and you must copy her ability." Edward continued. Christopher turned to Alice. "Alice.., I will only go with what you find correct. I am your imprint, but you must know, my animal instinct will take over and try to claim you. When that happens I will be forced to hurt myself." I looked concerned. "And how much torture can you put yourself through? How much can you continue to withstand?"

He nodded. "I have lasted 300 years in pain, I can last a little longer." I then had a realisation. He had lost the love of his life. He had to live with that for 300 years. I can't live with the thought of losing Edward for a second, let alone a few centuries.

"Alice...?" he asked again. "What do you want me to say..?" she said sadly. Which was strange for her because she is never sad, ever.

"You need to know, that if my brother acquires your power, we are all good as dead. So you need to prioritize what is important." She nodded. She turned to Jasper, smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned back to Christopher.

"Bella, I have a plan." I nodded. "Yes, Christopher?" He nodded. "Bella will erect her shield around Alice. That should nullify most of the pain I will feel." I shook my head. "And we have to watch you torture yourself?!" I exclaimed. I hated punishing this guy for nothing. "It is okay Bella. We must proceed. You can protect Alice or hurt her. We must hurry. Every second Alice is unmasked, the quickness of their trackers find her location." Alice nodded.

"Let's do this. I trust you." she said. Her pixie like speech returning to it's normal state as Christopher closed his eyes, to pray, possibly.

Christopher touched Alice's face like he did mine before. He was grimacing already. It was unbelievable what his wolf instincts were doing to him..

Christopher then opened his eyes and got close to Alice. He let out a sad, "Don't." Then kissed her. Christopher's knuckles were terribly clenched. Everyone in the room was gobsmacked at Alice and Christopher's willpower. Christopher was in so much pain... I then quickly erected my shield around Alice. I looked at Jasper in the corner of my eye. He mouthed a "Thank you" and I went back into focus.

Christopher started to lose focus in the kiss. Once he realised the kiss was supposed to be over, he was struggling to end it. His hands were trembling as if he were going to phase. As the kiss lingered, he eventually moaned. Once he realised the animal had been released, he very quickly broke off the kiss and slammed his head on the floor, making a very loud chipping noise as the tile he head butted broke in two. He was growling, fighting himself... I wish we could have helped him..

Christopher was writing in pain, but I know, it was worth it. We know we had the ultimate gifts. The Volturi wanted them, the Tuneci wanted them and now they were under protection. We know that in the wrong hands they were the end of our coven. So for that, Thank you Christopher.

"Christopher..." Carlisle asked, worried for the pain he had seen his old friend endure. "I am fine Carlisle... I just need to... zone out the wolf a little..." Christopher arose holding his forehead with a grimace on his face. His perfect white fangs bared. "I'm kind of glad I didn't have to kiss you Christopher, it might have really hurt you." murmured a worried Renesmee. 'And Jacob...' I thought. Edward giggled. "You and Jacob just thought the same thing." he whispered to me.

I wrapped my arms around Edward once more and sighed. He kissed me forehead and we both inhaled each other's scents.

Alice stayed silent. Must have been hard for her to kiss her imprint. Like Edward and me kissing. The irresistible tug in your heart once your lips touch or you make intimate contact... I felt sorry for them both, however, if Christopher didn't imprint on Alice, she might not have been alive today. So call it a mixed a blessing..

"Christopher." Jasper finally spoke. He was a noble man. He wasn't one to get jealous. "I want to thank you for protecting Alice. It's true. Her gift is unique, in the wrong hands it's deadly. You decided to protect us and I thank you. Thank you for being a hero to our family. It takes a real man, or better yet, a real wolf to show that kind of restraint to their imprint, so thank you."

Christopher smiled.

"All I want, is for her to be safe. I can rest with that." I felt sad for Christopher. Although he imprinted, it was on Alice. Alice and Jasper were vampires, destined to live together forever, so it was a no go for him and all of us were glad for that, including Christopher. He needed a mate and I was determined to help him. I guess, it was down to the connection I gained with him. His longing, his sadness, his grief and his caring. Those feelings made me fall in love with him and accept him as a family member, very quickly.

"Christopher, can you tell us who exactly is after the girls?" inquired Carlisle. Christopher nodded. "Can we go into a nicer room? My legs are weak, I would like to sit down.." We all smiled. "Would you like anything to drink as we move onto the living room, Christopher?" said Esme. "Tea. Please. I can stomach that when I'm weak." He said with a weak smile. We laughed and we made our way to the living room.

Christopher thanked Esme for the Tea and we all braced after he took his first sip. He placed the tea on the table and took a deep breath.

Now, we needed to find out his plans to protect my daughter.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you guys had a small laugh =3, So hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fate

**Hey guys, we're picking up steam now, more and more viewing and I got a few reviews which I had just sorted out on the earlier chapters, thank you very much to StillDreaming85. I hope I can keep you entertained with other readers as we see the twilight world, running around in my mind =3 , I'm going for a funny thing btw. By now, Christopher is seen a mysterious character, but a few will probably be wondering if he will be getting a POV in the story. For now, no, much much later, so have a Renemsee POV. We haven't had one of those yet and there is something interesting I've decided to go with. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Fate:**

**Renesmee POV:**

I'm a little shaken. I just watched my totally smitten and in love aunt and mother smooch an angel of a wolf and now we were in the living room preparing to go over plans?

"Thank you for you the tea Esme." Christopher said with a smile. Sigh...What are you doing to the girls... ? We can feel your sadness, you are nice, humble and beautiful.. be patient angel, you will find your mate. She is out there, please keep the killer smiles down to a minimum...

"Do I see, a crush..?" Dad joked after hearing my mind. He had whispered it, just enough so Jacob didn't here but I still shot my Dad a glare. I think apart of him knew how I felt about Jacob or was starting to, so he was trying to create something that I thought was controllable and not necessary to be there..

"Everyone. I will now go over what you need to know." Christopher began.

"There are two. Two Tuneci, you must never fight. Ever. Fighting will only spell death to any of you." Uncle Emmet cracked his knuckles and shook his head in sadness. I guess he really wanted to test his full strength, but sadly, it wasn't enough for the potential future fight.

"My brother..., he is one of them. He plays with your mind, makes you doubt yourself, others, even those you would die for. Then, when all hope is lost... he destroys you." I shuddered. Christopher smiled at me, noticing my discomfort to his brother's power. I smiled back, such a sweet man.

"Second. Torment." Uncle Emmet let out a wisecrack. "Bless you." Christopher sighed. "Funny.. The strongest in my tribe, the guard of the King, Torment Tuneci." Everyone began to look more interested, I on the other hand was worried. These bad guys seemed kind of over the top in regards to power in my fairy tale, but, I guess I had to see how this story ended.

"To guard a King, his guard grows up with him. So when a High Crown Prince is full grown, their guard was with them throughout their childhood. In simple terms; you are trained and moulded together, complete sync between one another and complete obedience from the beginning..." Christopher said with sadness thick in his voice.

"Are you okay Christopher?" Grandpa enquired. Christopher nodded slowly. Poor thing..

"I grew up with Torment. He was...my childhood friend." Everyone sighed. "My brother had a guard he raised from birth but he put him up against Torment when I had fled our lands. Torment had to obey Tuneci Royal command without fail, so he tore my brother's childhood guard to pieces... Now Torment is right under my brother's thumb. So it pains me..."

Everyone and myself, were curious. "What do you mean?" I inquired. "It pains me that he is being forced into this. Completely manipulated. If he finds Alice or you, I will have to kill him because once Torment finds his targets, he never loses track of them. He will follow them to the ends of the earth. With Alpha command tearing his soul apart if disobedience occurs...Now he is brainwashed after years under my brother's reign, I'm sure" I shuddered one more time, How awful..

"Can you fight in that state, Christopher?" asked Dad.

"I have to fight." he stated.

"Why?" asked Mom.

"Diplomacy for your lives was gone the moment you stopped the Volturi from taking Renesmee. Although you saved her, you surfaced to the Tuneci. On the world stage and as such, my brother now has his eye on you. If you wish to survive, you need as many people in your cause, as possible."

Grandpa sighed. "Will there ever be a time of peace? No bloodshed?"

Christopher shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Your coven is special. Full of love and bonds. However, it is connected to wolves, it connected to new things, people just don't like new." Christopher said sadly. I really wanted to give him a hug. Dad coughed and I coughed straight after, realising my brain was like an open book.

"Do not fear." Christopher continued. "For this battle, there are a few, friends, I wish to join us." Everyone perked up. "Who?" inquired Grandpa. "Every Alpha, must have a beta. I have one. I just hope, they are still alive.." Jacob perked up. "Wait, you have a beta?" Christopher nodded. "Yes. 700 years ago I had a beta. She was...unique. She was half Tuneci, half hybrid." Everyone went wide eyed. "Half hybrid, as in, half human, half vampire?" my mother choked. Christopher nodded.

"She is very powerful, she will be of great use to us. I hope... she hasn't lost faith in me since my exile."

"Not to differ from talks of your powerful friends Christopher, but I would like to call upon our friends for this fight as well. They all love Renesmee, they will fight. Although..." Grandpa sighed. Christopher put his hand on Grandpa's shoulder and nodded. "I know you desire peace, old friend, but you must remember, in a world of tradition and refinery, change is hated. If you want to be different, you have to fight. You have to fight for what you believe in." I swooned by accident. Mom smiled at me. I blushed. Oops... Christopher was something else. Someone find this man a damn mate...

"Okay.. I will make a few calls." Grandpa said and then walked out of the room. Christopher then said "I will try to get my beta and a few others to our cause. I will be back in 3 days." Everyone went wide eyed. "3 days?" wailed my mom. How embarrassing...Everyone was slowly falling for Christopher. He was becoming a member of this family as the minutes rolled in his presence. "Yes Bella. Do not worry. The trackers will not be able to find you. The wolves here have a good scent and Jacob can protect you. He is my heir after all." The room froze.

"What are you talking about...?" Dad said with a little shock. Yeah Jake, you failed to mention that you were the angel's heir! "My thoughts exactly Renesmee..." my dad replied to my thought.

"Before I got here with Christopher, he put me through trials. I thought, he was just insane due to his injuries, but he made sense and I thought, what the hell, let me just do this and get on with it, but Chris...Do you really believe I can protect the Cullens from the Tuneci?" Jacob said.

Christopher's amazing eyes gave Jake a vacant look. "Heir, do not shorten my name. I hate that." Jake nodded sheepishly. "And yes. Every heir, fulfils their destiny. My father with his, me with mine and your time will come."

"What exactly is Jacob's destiny?" Mom asked. "He has a big future. In ways, you won't understand until it happens. Jacob has, incredible power, he is the ultimate form of a protector. His love for his family, his imprint, is so strong. Stronger than any Tuneci I have ever come across. His bond defies the laws of physics, it defies logic, that's what makes him..." My Dad cut in. "Stupid." Woah...Woah. Dad...

"I was going to say, unique." Christopher stepped back in, to defend Jake. Jake scratched his head ignoring my Dad's wisecrack. "That's one way of saying it." he continued. Daddy, I love you, more than life, but do not hurt Jake or I'll think about something inappropriate. I'm serious.

My Dad sighed and then groaned. "She is your daughter alright..." My dad said to my Mom in defeat.

"The first to respect you will be Edward. I have seen it." Christopher said to Jacob. Shock hit the room as everyone realised Christopher had acquired Aunt Alice's power from before. "Do you now have that power permanently?" inquired Mom. "No. Call it, fumes in a gas tank. I protected Alice's power, it ran through my body, now it is marked, I can use it whenever I focus on it and I don't need to do that because of the remaining parts of it, still running throughout my body." Everyone couldn't believe how powerful Christopher was until he spoke. He seemed so innocent, so incredible, yet, he had the tools of a monster.

"Back to the point. Jacob is your protector while I am away. Do not leave the house. Do not leave unnecessarily, not tracking you can only last for so long without finally seeing you. As long as you are out of sight, they cannot see you. Stay safe. I will return." Christopher turned and was ready to leave but then he held his side in massive discomfort.

"Christopher, you can't phase in that condition, nor can you protect yourself. I ask, as your heir, to stay, heal, allow Carlisle's friends to arrive, for more protection, then go." Jake said in the most humbling sentence I had ever heard him say. That's my Jakey for ya'.. My Dad sighed and stiffened. Don't read and you won't weep. I thought and he sighed again. What was his deal...?

Christopher nodded. "Okay... then I guess, I can ask something of you then, Jacob." Jake nodded. "You will not leave your imprint at this time, it is understandable, however, you have a pack. I wish to exploit our resources to speed up our plans." Jake raised an eyebrow. "And, how would you do that?" Christopher smiled. "You have already experienced my Alpha power, I'd rather you lead your forces into our plans." Jake nodded sheepishly. "Wait, Jake takes orders from you now?" Uncle Emmet joked. Christopher puffed out. "Yes... Jacob is like a captain in an army, I am the General." Dad then perked. "What of this, Alpha Power. It has Jake on edge. It's exhilarating for him, his thoughts get goosebumps when your command as a wolf is issued." Jake get goosebumps? Wow.

"Yes, I can also give alpha commands to non phased wolves as well." Christopher stated. Jake then stepped in. "Christopher, what do you want of my pack?" Christopher nodded and took another sip of tea. "I wish to ask, for a few members or possibly just your beta, to find my beta." Jake nodded. "He is young, but he has great potential. I'm sure he's been longing for an opportunity to prove the boots he created to fill." Jake stated. Christopher nodded. "Tell him as soon as possible to go. I will tell him the places where to look for her. Last time I heard, she was a few states from here."

Everyone perked up again...

"How long ago did you hear of her whereabouts?" Mom chimed.

"300 years ago."

The room fell silent.

The chances of...you know what I'll say...

Good luck Uncle Seth, you are going to need it.

**Chapter End. **

**Curious isn't it? Nessie has a small thing for mr tuneci, Seth has a big adventure coming and interesting things start to develop as Christopher spends a few days with the Cullens. Oh and thank you StillDreaming85 for the suggestion of having a beta, I feel that will expand on my idea and allow a little more depth to be involved in the plot, so thank you very much.**


	8. Chapter 8: Replenish

**Hello everybody! Yet another chapter, huzzah! I really do appreciate constructive criticism and thoughts about the concepts and the ideas and the relationships, seriously, have a go, I am intrigued to know other people's opinions. Now to the chapter. I think for a while about who to POV next, this is completely spur of the moment, I still haven't planned this story, I just created characters, gave a purpose and an ending, now I just have to go from the beginning to that end. So yeah, enjoy the next POV.**

**Chapter 8: Replenished:**

**Renesmee POV:**

It had been 1 week since Uncle Seth had gone on his adventure. No word from him. Jake was worried, as was I. Christopher reassured us every now and then, but Jake was stubborn. He was very, reflective, over decisions he thought were mistakes. He needed to believe in Uncle Seth, like I had to force myself to.

"Deep in thought are we?"

I jumped.

Christopher was at my side as I leant on a tree in the forest. He had his angelic smile and his wounds had healed nicely. "Can I help you? or are you going to tell me you are a mind reader now?" I joked. Christopher looked to the floor, a little in disgust. My face dropped. "You have got to be kidding me..." He shook his head. I didn't want that image in my head, even if it was Christopher.. "Why...?" He sighed. "Your Mom got to talking and copying your father's ability, was a good idea... not for my mental state, or my health... but at least you have another power to not worry about right?"

I laughed. Christopher was one of those guys who was funny through personality rather than telling obvious wisecracks or jokes. Gosh, had it really been a week already? I felt like I had know Christopher my whole life. He gave me a giddy feeling when he smiled and his laugh was musical. I wasn't falling for him, although he was very attractive..., I knew Jake was the one. It was obvious. I just... couldn't tell him, just in case, I got it wrong...

I know what your thinking... "Your Dad can hear you." Nope, I asked Mom to shield my thoughts at this time of the day for an hour. I call it.. "Nessie's quiet time." You know what made me smile today? Besides Jake's morning face and Christopher's infectious smile, Aunt Alice told me, that our undercover cousin from Volterra was coming to visit. Oh, let me explain.

Grandpa Carlisle was the son of a priest, his father died fighting supernatural beings, a.k.a. vampires. What we never knew, was that Carlisle had an older brother, that older brother was an "accident". He was given up for adoption and Grandpa had never met him. Years later, he had a child, a baby girl. That baby girl, grew up into a beautiful woman and was wanted by many suitors. She however, stayed by her father, being apart of his up and coming business. When he died, inconspicuously, no blood in his veins, she, from her father's teachings had put two and two together. She went in search for answers and never found them, until she visited her father's grave and cut her hand on his tombstone. That, was when she met The Volturi, better yet, Aro.

Aro, had headhunted fair women, with certain backgrounds and he had found her. Without hesitation, he took her hostage and turned her. Although her human life seems like it never happened, she remembered a family portrait and remembered seeing Grandpa next to her father. After controlling her thirst, even though being apart of the Volturi guard, she searched day and night, with the possibility of finding the last of her family.

Luckily, she bumped into Uncle Emmet mid hunt and after emotional reunions, even though she never met us, after finding out about me and our lives, she decided to be our eyes and ears in the Volturi. What name does a great aunt have? Alice, Rosalie? Yes, however I'm talking about Persephoni. Beautiful right? You should see her in person, she's totally the most beautiful in regards to looks. She looks like Aunt Alice when it comes to shape. Pixie like, however, Persephoni is a little taller, acts more fairy like then pixie and she has this smile that makes you feel, like everything will be alright.

Hang on a minute...

Aunt Persephoni is single and can live forever... Christopher is widowed and can live forever...hmmm... Na, forget it, Christopher doesn't seem like the dating type. He's terribly old school. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, an amazing one... but, I just don't see him dating. He's older than my Dad and my dad courts...

"Edward is from that era." He said with a cheeky smile. Crap.

"How long were you listening?" I murmured. He looked up into space for a second. "Since 'He's older than my dad'" he said. Whew.. "Welp, I've only got half an hour of my quiet time to go and your Tuneci powers allow you to hear my thoughts when you focus right? I need you to respect my brain and give it privacy." I said, hoping not to be to stern with him.

"Okay, I got the message. Question. If I may?" He said.

"To be honest I copied Edward's ability yesterday. I heard you have a nightmare. I wanted to see if you were okay, but Jake was already there. When your thoughts calmed down, all you dreamed of was him." Gulp. Has he worked it out.

"I know Renesmee. I'm happy for you. Be patient." he replied.

I nodded. "Don't rush. It'll happen at the right moment." he said with his eyebrows wiggling. I couldn't help but have a laughing fit. A 2010 year old angel of a man wiggling his eyebrows like a teenager, or a modern day adult, was very funny. I assume he picked that up from Uncle Emmet.

Christopher was very old and very wise, but, he did not know modern day society. He just adapts to every situation, it's very unique behaviour. I thought I'd prod at the idea of him dating. Just for the heck of it you know..

"Christopher. Can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Of course you can." I smiled.

"It's been many years since you... lost your wife. Have you ever thought about getting back on the horse?"

He looked at me like I was funny then spoke "You mean get into relationships with new women?" Amazing, he had no idea what I was on about with my modern speech and he just adapted it into words he understood.

"Yes."

He looked up and then back down to me and sighed. "I never thought about it. It's not every day I fall for a vampire. So I thought she was the one. I didn't even imprint on her, yet our love radiated everywhere. When we kissed my wife's eyes would glow a blue light and her body would shine." Wow...don't cry for him..don't cry...fff...

Christopher smiled and handed me a tissue. "Yes I was in love with her. Madly. I've mourned her though. I am moving on. Slowly." I slammed into his side and hugged him. I couldn't take it. His story was too much for me to hear. The tears wouldn't stop rolling. If I ever lost Jake, if my mom ever lost Dad, the pain of that for centuries was not worth living forever for. So for him to go through that, this amazing entity, it broke my heart.

He wrapped his arms around me and lent his head on my head as we watched a sunset. I realised me and Christopher weren't to ever be romantically involved, if anything, he was like a big brother. Well, a big, older, much older, handsome one.

"So..." I choked. "What was her name?" Christopher smiled. "I just realised, your mom had the same name as her." I giggled, that was funny. "Bella. Bella Aron De Aouza." That was a pretty name. Very European.

"Tell me about her." I was very curious. Someone who could tie the heart of a natural enemy to their self, was incredible.

"Bella was 300 years younger than me. When we met I was 1000. I was a kid. Going through a curious phase. Searching the world for answers. Looking up history. Learning many languages. Testing my body's limits. When I met her, she was heartbroken. The love of her life, her mate, had cancelled their wedding day and told her, she would never take priority. She took a lot of time to fix herself, but I stood by her, at first a friend, a best friend, then a husband." I sniffed. I felt him smile on my head. I smiled too.

"We got married. It caused great controversy among my people. Yet, I didn't care. Even though I didn't imprint, I was definitely, in love. She gave up her past, so I gave up mine, for her. I gave my older brother the right to be High Crown Prince, but if he abused his power, then it would relinquish back to me. My brother hated that idea, but if I didn't do that, he would have destroyed our lands even before our father's passing." he never spoke of his father, he was very powerful from I learned. Well, High Crown Prince's can absorb abilities, so King's must be out of this world strong.

"I'll never forget the day she died. She ran into her former love as if fated to do so one day. He pleaded for her to be his bride, he was now ready, but she refused. She told him, that she loved me. That she would take any consequence to help further solidify our love. This angered her former love. His guard came from all directions. I was more than a match for most. Then one I didn't recognise surfaced. My head, felt like it was... on fire. I could zone it out with my power, but I wasn't quick enough to stop it happening. This girl, had managed to down me. I was helpless as hundreds of guard attacked me. I lay still in my wolf form. Moving only caused pain. My love saw me and decided to do something I'd never forget. She cursed the enemy. Then used her power to cut herself in half. She crawled to me and then bit me. Then died."

I was stunned and sad. Then something stuck with me. "Guard... what was the former love's name?" Christopher's eyes looked scary as he growled remembering the name. "Aro."

**Chapter End**

**WHAT? IKR. Hope you liked it, stay tuned for another instalment very soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Wagon

**Hey guys, hope you like whats happening so far =D **

**Chapter 9: Welcome Wagon:**

**Bella POV:**

It had been two weeks since Christopher had entered our lives, but most of us, if not all, had felt like he had been there the whole time. I didn't know if it was just the way he was or some sort of power, but after getting to know him, after being connected to him, I didn't care.

We had found out it was his 2011th birthday a few days from now, which was the same time where all of our allies and relatives were coming over to plan for battle. I, even though a hater of my own parties, wanted to throw one for Christopher. He didn't seem like the kind of person to have a party, which would make it, all the more sweeter for him to get one.

There was only one person I knew, with the power to whip together a birthday bash for super powered guests, that was Alice. She hadn't made much effort to bug me about my fashion sense of late, which worried me a little, but if I had a shot at giving Christopher an amazing party, it would be through her.

I blurred to her room. I knocked and entered. Jasper was probably hunting with Emmet because it was just Alice.

"Hey." she said.

No chime? Gosh, we need to talk, I thought.

"Alice. Let's talk." I said.

She shook her head and smiled. "Alice, you need to let out your feelings. You need to vent. Keeping them inside is changing you. You haven't made any comments about my fashion sense in days. You told Jacob he had a nice vest on the other day, that isn't normal..."

She smirked. "Yeah... imprinting Bella. It's weird." I nodded.

"I AM, in love with Jasper. No doubt in my mind. No waver in my heart. However, when I see Christopher, when he smiles at me, when I catch a glimpse of his eyes, I feel a tug in my chest. Which...is strange, seeing as I'm dead." She joked.

I nodded. "It's okay. Imprinting is beyond understanding for a lot of people. You chose not to fall for your imprint as did he, so it's going to be hard adjust to someone who feels like apart of you. It won't be easy, but we're all behind you." I said with a little gusto.

She smiled like the Alice I knew. "So, what did you want of me? My party ears are burning in anticipation." She said with a giggle. "Well, it's Christopher's birthday when everyone turns up, so, I was hoping you would be able to whip together a party-" before I even finished.

"OF COURSE! I've been longing to throw a party for someone over 1000 for a long time. Don't ask me why, I don't know, but it's been a life goal to throw a party for someone that old." She joked. I looked at her funny. "He looks about 25, let alone 2010." I said. She nodded. "Yeah, but he is that old. He's experienced so much, as his imprint, I need to throw him a great birthday or I wouldn't be allowed to be called 'Alice the master of all ceremonies Cullen', would I?" I laughed. "Yes, of course Alice.."

For half of the day I went over plans of what to prepare for Christopher's party with Alice. The only problem, he didn't digest anything. The weird phenomenon, is that he can stomach tea, but I didn't think tea would look very nice for a party...

"Alice, I think it's time." I said with a thought now surfacing on my brain. "Time for what?" she queried. "Time Christopher went on a hunt."

I looked high and low for Christopher after my announcement to Alice, when I found him with Renesmee. She was asleep in his arms in the backyard. This happened often to be honest. She absolutely adored Christopher, as did I. She saw him as a big brother and she could never get enough of his stories. Being 2010 had it's perks I guessed.

I approached him and he gave me a 'Do I have to?' face. He didn't even need to read my mind, nor could he with my shield up. Yet he read me like an open book. Christopher had this perceptiveness, that was overlooked by many and as such it was always surprising when he could guess what people were thinking.

He picked up Renesmee in a cradle and then lay her on the lounger facing the forest. It gave her a nice balance of breeze and sunshine. A good place to dream, if I remembered my human life correctly. I pulled him over to me and then went straight to the point.

"Christopher, it sucks completely that you haven't fed in 300 years. I can just about survive 3 weeks without it, but 300 years? forget it. Christopher, have you ever thought of feeding in wolf form?" He then thought for a second. "That's brilliant Bella, it's awful I didn't think about that 300 years ago, but who cares, your theory is very sound. If I am in wolf form and I feed on blood, I can better control the digestion of blood in my system and I may be able to control the wolf further, in regards to dieting." He said, with a smile on his face.

I held his hand out for him to take it. He took it and blushed, coughing awkwardly. Your cute honey, not that cute. I giggled to myself. I pulled him to the forest away from the house. He continued to blush. What a turn of events... Christopher imprinted on Alice, Rosalie fancied him, Renesmee bonded with him and now he has a thing for me. I was very flattered, he wasn't used to women taking control over him, because he came from a prideful race. My confidence must have shaken him up a bit.

"Are you really 2010..?" I laughed.

He nodded. "Yes...I just saw the sunlight touch your skin for the first time. You look magnificent Bella. One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Edward is very lucky to have you. Cherish each other forever." Don't get mushy on me pretty boy.

"We have work to do, stop buttering me up. Come on." I dragged him a little more forcefully. I didn't know how powerful Christopher was, but with his injuries he was very easy to drag.

"There." I pointed. We spotted a bear finishing up it's meal on a tree. It was large, the biggest one I'd seen for a while. If Christopher's vamp instincts were to kick in, he'd go into a frenzy and a normal size bear would have no where near enough blood to sustain him.

Christopher sighed, lifting my hand to kiss it then walked from me. I liked my relationship with Christopher. We weren't flirty, more, sassy to each other. He brought out that side of me and funnily, Edward thanked him every morning for it.

Christopher's eyes glowed and he howled. Within seconds after hearing a high pitched noise and seeing nothing but a giant white flash. After, the white wolf had finally surfaced. On all fours, he growled at the bear who actually stood it's ground in a stare down. Christopher wasted no time and launched for it. His hunting instincts took over as he blurred around the great bear. Eventually, after a very short fight, Christopher immediately sunk his teeth in the Bear's neck. Sending blood everywhere. It was strange, seeing a wolf drain a bear. Seeing as all the wolves I know, all have a preference for burgers, etc.

When Christopher was done, he un-phased in the blink of an eye and stood on his human feet once more. His eyes had shone since taking the blood. "Christopher...? How does it feel to hunt?" He smiled. Stomach content I suppose. "The vampire was delighted in me. However the wolf is rude. He wishes to consume human food to compensate for the blood." he said with a smile. I smiled. I was glad to help.

We got walking from the forest back to the house. It was early evening. Jacob was very understanding in Christopher and Renesmee's relationship. He went on pack duty, guarding the area and letting us know about any developments or sightings. He also was worried about Seth, like I was. Although he hated leaving Renesmee, he wanted to find his childhood friend he raised like a little brother more than anything. So, that allowed him to part with Renemsee.

I kissed Christopher on the cheek before flying upstairs to see my man. He was on the bed reading a book. One of his favourites, I didn't care. I wanted his diamond body on mine. "Edward." I said. He looked up from his book and I shut the door behind me, clothes on the floor.

The book hit the floor and he was over to me in a blur. His smile had grinned to a scary size and before we knew it, we were staring up at the ceiling, holding each other, taking a mental breather.

"Did you have fun love?" Edward queried. "Just now?" He laughed at my question. "No, I mean with Christopher." I nodded. "He's something else." Edward smiled into my shoulder while kissing it. "Yes. I heard Alice's thoughts, I'm glad your throwing him a party, he needs one." I raised my eyebrow. "Did you read his mind?" Edward nodded. "I can't read a Tuneci Royal blood's mind, however, when I was copied, I was allowed a window, for maybe 30 seconds, I don't think me or Christopher could tolerate more than that... During that time, I saw his life. His childhood. His Adulthood. His 'Death'." I wanted to know more.

"Tell me. What was his childhood like?"

Edward sighed. "Lonely. His mother fled before he could walk. His father, being the King, never had time for him. It was just him, his brother and servants. These servants saw them as jobs. I also saw the 'fall'." All that in 30 seconds, must have been his entire life flashback, that can happen. I guess Edward's amazing mind, was piecing everything together.

"The fall, of the Tuneci. Christopher probably won't remember, but it's in the back of his mind. It was a childhood memory. There was a massive war in the Tuneci. While Christopher was no older than, 5 maybe. He saw his brother talking to other Tuneci. After that talk, his brother came home later and later. His anger became harder to subside and out of anger, a servant that Christopher eventually liked, a daughter of one of his first servants, was killed by his brother."

I snuggled more into Edward, it made me sad.

"Christopher may be open to dating. I heard Renesmee's mind. However, it will be harder to break in for a woman, because he seems to have everyone he loves die. That can really mess with someone's head."

"I agree."

"So, Mrs Cullen, we have 6 hours until sun up, what do you want to do?"

I smiled. Whispered in his ear and within seconds, let's just say, if there were cameras on us, they would have turned away at this point.

**Chapter End.**

**I don't know about you, but I find Christopher a really likeable fellow =3 Stay tuned guys..Next chapter will possibly be the day before the party.**


	10. Chapter 10: Update

**Hello everybody! Another chapta'! I'm really enjoying this and I hope you all are too. I haven't got many suggestion, so I've been winging it. Anyway, I was deliberating between doing a Jacob POV or another Nessie. I don't know if you guys want their "moments" earlier or if you want to see how I make stuff fall into place. =3 Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Update:**

**Jacob POV:**

Seth Seth Seth... the fact he hasn't reported anything back after four weeks, was irritating me. How hard is it to pick up a damn phone or email or do something? It wasn't even just I was worried about him, I had known Seth forever, he was like my kid brother, so for anything to ever happen to him, tore into my heart. Nessie was also worried and Leah would kill me if anything happened to him.

I had lots of work to do while Seth was away though. With most of the Cullen's friends here, more and more Quileute were compelled to join the pack. So much training... It wasn't so bad with Sam helping out and Christopher dropping by every so often.

I thought I'd pay Nessie a visit, simply because it had been a few days since I had dropped in and I didn't want to worry her.

I arrived at the Cullen's and after the pleasantries with Carlisle and Benjamin and some of the other allies, I breezed to the kitchen. In the hope of finding my two loves. Nessie and Esme's food.

"I can provide you with a fist sandwich if you'd like Jacob." coming from the kitchen. Damn mind reader.

"Yes." Stop that. I thought and entered the kitchen.

Within a split second, Nessie had her arms wrapped around me and she was inhaling my scent. "Do they always do this after long absences?" Garrett queried as he entered the room. I smirked at him. Christopher was smiling also. I didn't even notice him. He was hovering some food right in front of me. Too bad I had Nessie with me. I would have said hello.

"Control your thoughts Jacob." Christopher said before turning back to his food.

"Oh yeah, you can do it too...Tell me, who kisses better? Edward or Bella?" Got you.

He shook his head trying to forget the memory of his painful time with Edward and then said "Esme this chicken is amazing." and then tucked into the food. Ha. Wait!

I know what you might be thinking, "How comes he eats now?", well, after feeding on blood in wolf form, he learned a new system to train his body. If he drains blood as a wolf, he can and has to eat human food or something non sickly like blood to balance his stomach or he'll just chuck it up. Turns out, he eats as much as me, maybe we are related.

"So," I began. "When's everybody getting here?" Edward nodded. "Well, we're waiting on Christopher's Beta and Seth, Zafrina, Alastair and Peter and Charlotte." I nodded back. "Hey, I heard there was an angel of a man here." Kate entered the room, as did Tanya, Eleazar and Carmen. Christopher turned from his meal and gave the chummiest smile he possibly could without looking irresistible the girls. Wasn't going to happen.

"Hubba Hubba. I heard your part wolf, got an imprint yet?" she winked and Christopher scratched his head and laughed hesitantly. It surprised me how human he acted when he wasn't being a guardian or something. He sat there in his hooded top, he looked normal. Besides the crazy eyes and the angel features. heh.

"I did imprint, but it's not like that." he said. "Who did you imprint on?" asked Garrett. "Alice." he replied. All the Denali looked at Alice with shock in their faces as she had turned up in the kitchen. "It was like 50 years ago and I found the love of my life already, so let's move on." Christopher nodded with a smile.

"So let's have an introduction beautiful." Kate joked. She liked to push Garrett's buttons, it spiced up their relationship. Christopher stood up, tall, at his impressive height of 6ft3. Wasn't as tall as me or Quill, but we weren't stronger so it didn't matter. If we joked about his height, he would probably just embarrass us in a fight.

"Christopher. Christopher Tuneci." Carmen's eyes widened. "Christopher Tuneci... I know you." she gasped. Christopher had worry in his face. He hoped she wouldn't call him 'Abomination' like a lot of people did. Edward coughed and struggled not to smile as he has read Carmen's mind. I think I inherited Christopher's perception, I was hoping I was wrong.

"Carmen, you know Christopher?" Tanya queried. "Yes. I didn't recognise him. He's taller and looks older, but I didn't know his aging. Eleazar, my darling, just know, you are the one, but before you, I was in a very different lifestyle." Christopher realised who Carmen was in his past most likely and went quiet.

Everyone perked up as Carmen began to reminisce.

"It was years before I found my love. I was just some human obsessed vampire with no ambition. I got mixed up with a very powerful coven in the south of Spain. Worse, with a very bad man. His delicacy was children, his ambition was to have a wife of every nation. He would turn the most beautiful and kill the ones he didn't want." Nessie shuddered and I held her, smiling at how her our touch calmed each other. Edward gave a face and in my mind I thought of giving Edward the finger.

"I made friends with the women who my ... "lover" at the time, then went on to kill. I couldn't kill him, nor could I leave him. I was trapped. Then, as if a miracle. I heard a howl. It echoed throughout the holes in the amazing estate. Within minutes, I could hear all of the deaths of the guards. Then finally coming face to face with a white wolf. He saved my life."

Eleazar breathed what look like an unnecessary sigh of relief and went to hug his woman. He went to thank Christopher as well, but Christopher put his hand up. "You need to know the full story." Eleazar raised an eyebrow. "After I saved her, we went into business together. She and myself went around Europe destroying this vampire mob bosses businesses and "trafficking" spots, we accomplished much. Yes Eleazar, I can read your mind. That niggling question that is haunting you. We were intimate. For a decade. However, it wasn't love. It was the act of two kids being silly. What you and her have, is special."

Eleazar sighed. He shook Christopher's hand and then took his place next to Carmen. It would now take Christopher longer to bond with everyone one by one, because there was always a "jealousy" from the men towards him. Only the Cullen's adored him. I don't blame the slowness of their welcome wagons, I'd be worried too if A 2010 year old half wolf half vampire showed up and there were years I didn't know of my partner's past. It can make a guy paranoid.

"Everyone. I can hear Quil's thoughts." Edward said. "He says Sam spotted an unknown wolf of incredible size whizzing past the Canadian border. It's direction was directly facing us. Sam's following it from a safe distance." Christopher stood up. "I need to see this wolf. Time to amplify." Christopher then shut his eyes and he stayed silent, I think he was expanding the thought hearing range. He heard Sam's thoughts I assumed because his eyes opened in a flash and he gasped.

"Torment.." he murmured. Ah yes, the wolf he grew up with. He was finally adjusting to this modern world, the Cullen's were becoming a family to him and yet, that has to be shaken so early.. this is so unlucky..

"Everyone. Whatever you do. Don't leave the house. We are now in their scent range. Do not go into their sight range. That's when it's all over." Christopher said with venom.

"You are not going anywhere with that injury Christopher." Bella demanded. "You can't fight in that condition." Edward added. "I won't have to fight. I'll have to kill. You must remember you aren't targets anymore. You are the enemy now to them. They could smell the Denali arriving and the tracker's presence has spooked your other allies, that is why it is taking so long for them to arrive."

Nessie smiled at me, walked away and went to go get some juice. Yeah, cool off, it's going to be a long day...

Nessie then dropped the cup and the juice. "Well done scatterbrain" I joked, but she didn't laugh like she used to. She didn't even turn around. Christopher then took a few steps next to me in curiosity. "Ness..?" I went to touch her shoulder and she turned to us and we all went wide eyed. "The Ja den Hex..." Christopher murmured. Nessie's eyes were glowing and her arms were hanging at her side. I was stunned. What was happening to her?!

"Io rifiuto, mi rifiuto, non lo permetterò .." he began to chant over and over. "NESS?" I went to touch her again. "DON'T" Christopher screamed before going back to chanting. "Jake, Io rifiuto, mi rifiuto, non lo permetterò, she's been cursed by a "stray bullet", so they fired an ability at her by chance. Io rifiuto, mi rifiuto, non lo permetterò" I nodded. "AND? WHAT DO WE DO?" Nessie began walking for the door. "Io rifiuto, mi rifiuto, non lo permetterò, you musn't touch her now, if you do, she could die. The one who goes into a trance, must reach the caster. Now, the tracker, must die." Christopher said in pain.

Nessie walked to the door and opened it. She trod forward from the front door and walked into the forest. We sprinted after her. She made it to the clearing where two somewhat normal, yet muscular wolf men stood next to a giant one. She got to them and the giant one growled. I had already phased. Christopher had his hand in front of my nose and whispered. "I know. Don't. Fight your instinct, or more will have to die unnecessarily..."

"Why...if it isn't the traitor...how's the wife?" Christopher growled back. "How's my father? Torment?"

**Chapter End.**

**Ooooooh, getting tense now. Excited? I am =D**

**Translation = Io rifiuto, mi rifiuto, non lo permetterò = I reject, I refuse, I will not allow. Christopher's people are predominantly Italian speaking.**


	11. Chapter 11: Loss

**Hello again. We are now getting into some action. We will also take more in depth looks into Christopher's different sides, as the story goes on and yes, he will finally get a POV. I like his mystery, it gives a little edge I think anyway.**

**Chapter 11: Loss**

**Jacob POV:**

Not Nessie... Don't let them hurt her Christopher! I'm struggling with my instincts here... Christopher nodded as he read my screaming mind. "Torment. Release Renesmee." The giant man grinned. His body was quite large. Defined from head to toe and he had the most terrifying eyes, I had ever seen. They were midnight black pupils. So much hatred, murder and pain caused by a being like this. His eyes said it all.

"Christopher. Why do you care? You know you are no match for your brother. Even if you get by me, you have an ARMY, of our kind coming for you. You must...DIE..." Christopher looked as if he was going to freak out. His face gave off the impression he was imagining all of the pain that army could cause, if Nessie wasn't in danger, I would probably have lost to fear too.

"Torment. You know how this ends. You throw away your life for filth." The one called Torment transformed into a wolf and began growling at Christopher. "I'll translate." said Edward. "How dare you say that about your prince!" Christopher shook his head. "I will never serve him. Isn't that funny? I leave the role for a few centuries, I find out he told my wife's former lover where to find us and then he expects me to serve?" I held in a laugh, Christopher was right, this guy was a joke.

"Do you wish for the girl to die, Christopher?" Edward said hesitantly in repetition of what he heard in the wolf's mind. "I made a promise. I do not break my promises." The wolf then began to grow. It's fur was midnight black. It continued to grow and stood on it's hind legs. It was now 8ft possibly and I was a little scared. It's paws became hands with claws. What...?

"You know what separates Tuneci and Quileute Jacob?" Christopher queried. His eyes were burning with venom. I shook my head. "A gene. A single rare blood line that flows, rarely, among Tuneci. My brother has it, my father had it, Torment has it." He then turned to me. "And I have it." Christopher then began to grow. His body became white fur all over and he became a giant wolf type hybrid thing too?

He let a terrifying bellow slash roar slash howl type noise! I was excited though. For some reason, seeing these hybrid wolves stirred something in me. I felt at home being in there presence.

"Torment. I will kill you. Stop this." Edward repeated.

"You made a promise. That if you ever, left the kingdom, you would fight me to the death because at the time, you were likely to lose. That hasn't changed. You haven't grown in your absence. You married a corpse... no room for growth. You pathetic excuse for a wolf!" Edward said holding back the sadness in his voice while repeating the harsh words said by Torment.

"Torment. I'm sorry to tell you this. I lied to you. I lost to you on purpose in that exhibition in front of my father. Had I won, you would have been executed for lack of skill... but because you won, you were put in my father's court and became the strongest guard of the kingdom." Edward said, speaking for Christopher.

Torment began growling in an infuriated fashion. "How dare you! How dare you!" Edward repeated. "ENOUGH!" Edward continued. The Wolf then blurred to Edward and smacked him with a mighty backhand. He let out a "GNH!" then he flew over my head and disappeared into the forest. It was crazy. It was like the hit was in slow motion and once Edward was air born time sped up... If I was in human form I would have gasped. I didn't like him, but I didn't want him to die. I wanted us to one day get along and respect each other. So I wasn't just some guy, who fell in love with his wife and then his daughter... I was more and I wanted us both to live to find that out before one of us kicked the bucket.

"EDWARD!" yelled Bella as she blurred to his direction with Carlisle. "PROTECT MY DAUGHTER, CHRISTOPHER, JACOB!" she wailed before disappearing from view. I was now growling. Hearing her father's agony had awoken Nessie and she looked at me in desperation. The two wolf men held her at either side, on her arms. Christopher blurred into Torment, sending him flying into the air, what power. As if slow motion, Christopher moved like a graceful mythical creature. He danced around Torment while he was air born. Even though terrifyingly scary, Christopher looked graceful. He made it to Renesmee and smacked the two wolf men one by one off her in a quick fashion.

They flew a good distance away and Christopher without delay, grabbed Nessie threw her at me and I felt her tug my neck fur as she collided into my wolf body. She just lay on my back, panting, breathing in my scent, trying to calm down. Her father was in trouble too, I didn't know what to do. I was worried, Nessie was panting very quickly.

Christopher launched at the two wolf men who now phased into wolves. He punched one so hard in the face, I heard it's neck break as it recoiled back from the punch. The wolf let out a whine before it slammed into a ground. Christopher then flipped forward and then threw another deadly punch towards the remaining wolf. Christopher smacked the wolf's paw to the side as it tried to shield itself from damage and he tackled it to the floor. He then acted like a gorilla and began using both fists in a hammer like motion and began smashing the body of the wolf. Within seconds...let's just say that wolf didn't get back up.

Christopher had blood dripping from his hands and he was now having a stare down contest with Torment. Christopher's hybrid form was huge. Just a little bit shorter than the enemy's. They growled at each in sync. Their eyes never moving, constant precise, venom infused contact.

They launched for each other and I have to say, it was hard to watch. Torment seemed to overwhelm Christopher. Christopher was fast but Torment was built like a tank. Torment took many of Christopher's blows to the head and tackled him. He clawed across Christopher's chest and bit him on the shoulder. Christopher then used his legs to kick Torment in the stomach and spring him off the top of him, throwing him over his head.

Christopher stood up with a wobble. His torso was covered in blood. All that blood he drained yesterday was leaking out of the wolf form he had taken. It wasn't a nice sight to see. Christopher turned to look at the Cullen's and the allies for inspiration maybe, then we heard Bella scream. We all froze. It couldn't be. Nessie's tears began to soak my fur. I felt my eyes water. No. Not Edward. Who was going to make jibes at me for no reason? Get in the way of an early intimate relationship with Nessie? Who would walk her down the aisle of our wedding day? Damn it. No. I looked at Christopher and we nodded in unison.

I dashed to Edward with Nessie on my back. He wasn't dead. No way.

I got there and Bella was holding Edward. His body was lifeless. His face peaceful. I looked at Edward's chest, a massive crater like dent was in it. I had never seen anything like it. It was like if someone flicked that dent, Edward would cease to exist and become dust to the earth.

"Jacob..." I heard Nessie on top of me. "Can you un-phase and bring me to my Dad..?" I nuzzled her on top of me then began to shrink. Once I had finished, I, even though naked, brought Nessie to her Dad and Mom. She, not caring about my nakedness, hopped down from my fireman carry and smashed into her mom. She wept like hell. I realised, not wanting to weep while naked, threw on my shorts tied around my ankles and then got close to Nessie.

"Ness...Bells...I'm sorry..." I said. I couldn't believe it. Edward, GONE?

Carlisle was in bits. I had never seen him show so much emotion. So much so, his eyes leaked venom, as did Bella's. They loved Edward. More then life. I was starting to feel waterworks, I was starting to feel Ness's emotions.

"His entire body..." Carlisle began with immense pain in his voice. "Is being held together via that...injury. Even with advanced technology... one wrong move and Edward...mmph..would be dust.." he wailed. My eyes widened and I slammed into Nessie. Holding her as she cried her eyes out. Edward was saveable but the chance was so slight. It was too low to think about it.

Wait...

I was getting something. "JACOB." I heard Christopher. "JACOB." He was using alpha power. "Nessie has a great power. She has to use it. NOW. I can feel Edward's presence diminishing. Even if you don't operate, he has minutes Jacob. NOW!"

I unlocked my arms around Nessie. "Nessie, listen to me. You have a power. You can save Edward. Use it now!" I said. She snapped out of her tears and dashed to her father. She went into a trance as her eyes glowed and a gushing sound hit all our ears. Her hands were covered in venom. She touched Edward's chest and his body glowed. She then collapsed into my arms.

Edward's body was fixed. Yet...he wasn't moving...

She opened her eyes. "Dad...?" I held in my own tears. We were too late..? "I'm so sorry Ness.." I murmured. I had gotten her hopes up. Damn it. She slammed into me, tear filled eyes and did something I never expected her to do.

She kissed me and I kissed her back.

So passionately. I almost lost the feeling in my body. That electricity. She needed that. She needed to let it all go. To know how I felt. When our lips parted, we just hugged. Not moving. Not caring about anything but the two of us, for just that moment. The world outside had disappeared. It was just me and Ness, in our own world. No pain, no loss, no sadness. Just passion.

We parted staring into each other's eyes in shock.

"JACOB" Christopher's voice boomed in my head again. "BRING EDWARD TO US. NOW." I put Edward on my back and nodded at everyone to follow as I trotted to Christopher's direction. "So what's the plan?" I thought. "EDWARD'S SO- not soul... AFTERIMAGE I GUESS, WAS SEPERATED FROM HIS BODY." I looked side to side. "AND?" I thought back. "It's apart of Torment's power. Torment has many abilities. One of them, is to separate souls from their bodies. He locks them in his mind and tortures them for his amusement." What...?

"SO WHAT NOW?" I thought. "We demand Edward's "Soul" back."

We arrived at the battlefield. Everyone had shocked faces as they saw Edward lifeless on my back. Bella was being held upright by Ness and Carlisle. The pain this was causing her was immense.

"TORMENT!" I heard Christopher think to the enemy. "GIVE BACK THE SOUL OR I WILL TAKE IT BY FORCE!"

"Never. I wish you could see how much I'm hurting him. It's precious." GRRRRRRR...! I felt my body shake. Torment's game was sick..

Christopher launched for Torment and overwhelmed him. He was no longer graceful. He was aggressive, throwing many blows until Torment was gasping for air. Torment was on his hands and knees. Begging, it seemed like. Begging to end the pain Christopher had just put him through.

Christopher un-phased and walked over to Torment. "Tell my father when you see him... it wasn't worth it." Christopher placed a hand on Torment's head. "Everyone, turn, now." Everyone looked away but I didn't. I had to see this. Christopher turned his palm into a claw and having two of his fingers for the two eyes and a thumb in the roof of Torment's mouth. He tore of his head. Blood spewing everywhere.

Christopher dropped to his knees. He wanted to mourn for killing one of his own. His former pack. I could feel it. The pain of loss for an alpha. It's nothing you can put into words. He stood up. "Torment's mind is a cage. It has all the "souls" he steals and imprisons them. He tortures them with thoughts. His thoughts hurt more then any attack he could make to you. However, Torment had a mate. That mate had the key to opening his mind. My beta."

"Correct Christopher." Everyone turned to see Seth and a woman smiling. Her hair was a golden colour, which flowed down to her shoulders, her eyes were like Christopher's but darker and less dominating and her smile was dazzling, what intrigued me though was Seth's smile.

Seth and the woman walked over to us. "Everyone, sorry I worried all of you. This is Melody and I learned a lot from her. She has an amazing gift" Seth said with the smile still on his face. He looked at me with shock still on my face.

"Seth! My gosh man! I thought you were dead!" I yelled. "No buddy, I died and went to heaven." he joked.

"I see." Christopher said. "Now, Melody, after years apart. Show them your power and SAVE... Edward." Christopher said with strain in his voice.

**Chapter End.**

**WOAH. WOAH. I was like , this is like a movie! DANGG. So yh, interesting right? Seth finally imprinting, Jacob and Ness moment 3/50. =3 3, Christopher showing he's a badass and another new character =o Comment, review, etc =3 next chapter will come soon, love yall. **


	12. Chapter 12: Recovery

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I was ill and I had work and, basically just living life. However, here is the next chapter. I've decided to go with a Nessie POV, because from all of the stories I've read on this site, I know she's pretty popular, hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: Recovery:**

**Renesmee' POV:**

After our encounter with the hybrid wolf, Torment. Everyone was on edge and rightly so. I was coping, even with the potential lost of my amazing Dad. All the feelings of pain, of regret and worry, disappeared the moment I connected with Jake. When we kissed, when we held each other, everything just stopped. Nothing else mattered. That's when I realised, I was in love with him. Unbelievably and totally in love with that boy.

It had been one hour since we had arrived back at the house. Grandpa Carlisle and Mom hardly spoke. I couldn't blame them to be honest. If Jake didn't imprint on me, I would have been like them or worse.

"Everyone... Let me introduce myself. My name is Melody. I am and have always been, Christopher Tuneci's Beta." Everyone nodded towards the beauty. "Edward is in a coma like state. His, "soul", currently resides in Torment's head. Do not fear for his pain, Torment is of course, no longer alive. Edward is safe but there is sadly a time limit and one chance to succeed."

Christopher sighed and then looked to Mom and Grandpa Carlisle. "I should have told you all to stay here... if I did, Edward could have been spared." he grimaced. Mom shook her head. "You were trying to protect us, we went, knowing what could happen." she replied.

"Melody, go into details of your current operation on Edward." Christopher asked.

"Okay. Everyone please listen very carefully, everyone needs to know this information." Melody replied.

We all gathered around and Christopher stumbled forward. Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper caught him in time. Grandpa Carlisle came too from his pain it seemed and sprinted to his old friend.

"Oh my..." was all he said as Christopher lost consciousness. Jacob slammed into me and held me so tight. So passionately. I could feel his tears on my head, how much had he learned of Christopher? how much had he connected with him? I had never seen Jacob cry, accept for when I was hurt as a child. I inhaled his scent and reached up as high as I possibly could. Stroking the side of his chin, whispering "It'll be okay..."

"Christopher is very unique, isn't he Carlisle?" Melody questioned.

"Yes. Since he has been hunting, his body has transformed. That's not the blood he drained from the animals he has hunted... it's his own blood..."

The room went silent and everyone froze.

"What do you mean?" Melody almost shouted.

"The Wolf in him, has come back to life. I don't know how it is possible, but half of Christopher, is alive. Scientifically, it is impossible. I guess Tuneci Wolves love to defy the laws of physics and biology.."

"Will he be okay?" Melody wailed. I noticed Seth at the corner of my eye put his hand on Melody's shoulder and nod at her.

"It's a slight chance now... Christopher was going into the fight with Torment with critical injuries, due to the wolf living again, he is physically even stronger than he was, but at a price, he is now, significantly weaker. His skin was always able to tear, although having stone like bones, now he has his own blood flowing again, if he has a fatal cut, he could bleed to death."

Everyone gasped. I could feel tears coming from me, as if I were already mourning my "big brother".

"I need to operate on Christopher. Now." Grandpa Carlisle said with a little gusto.

"Very well, however, Christopher always has a plan and in his subconscious, has probably discovered something."

Melody said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"Although Christopher's body is dying, his mind, is a different story. You do realise who Christopher's original guard was?"

Everyone gasped when we realised. Torment, was not just Christopher's childhood friend. Tuneci Princes only grow up with servants and guards. Which meant, Torment was his childhood guard. How stupid of me not to realise...

"Correct." she laughed at our surprise. "Now, Tuneci Royals, connect with their guard. Like some of you have already connected to Christopher." My Mom, myself, Aunt Alice and Jake nodded. "When you connect to a Tuneci Royal, you are allowed passage." Grandpa perked up. "Passage to what?" Melody smiled. "To their soul." Everyone gasped.

"If I am not mistaken, Christopher has also connected with Edward." Everyone nodded. "Then that makes the job a little easier. However, there is a catch." Melody stated.

"Here is the operation. I am the gate keeper of the mind. If you have the key, you may enter. Christopher has Edward's key, I, have Torment's key. So he has passage. I have already unlocked Torment's mind. Christopher's soul, is already working, to get Edward back. However, if Edward does not return to his body by the time Christopher's body dies or my power timer runs out, then we lose them both..." she said worryingly.

"How long do we have..?" My Mom asked. "1 hour, then I lose consciousness."

"What are their chances...?" I finally spoke. "If it were anyone but Christopher, I would say nil, however, Christopher has come from, many, horrifying situations, many. Christopher doesn't protect just anyone. He loves you all. He fights for you, he strives for you, he's giving everything he possibly has and he even weakened himself for all of you."

Jacob and myself were soaking each other in our tears. I was truly touched. Christopher had caused us all to connect and fall in love with him, yet he had fallen for us as well. From the moment he met us, to now, he never stopping caring, never stopped loving, he truly was family.

"How long has it been...?" Aunt Alice asked. That's right... Aunt Alice was Christopher's imprint. Not only had she connected with Christopher, which was already a strong tug of the heart, he had imprinted on her, her heart must have been tugging into overdrive. Even though she wasn't alive.

"20 minutes." Aunt Rose said.

"I'm going to start the surgery. Christopher's wolf genes are keeping him strong and alive, but if his blood continues to flow, we'll lose him before the hours out." Grandpa stated.

"Carlisle, just know, if you move Christopher out of the room, you could break his connection to Torment's mind. Christopher is trying to save Edward. I'm afraid you must save him in this room." Melody said.

Grandpa nodded. "Right, I'll need helpers, this is going to be a big surgery..." Within minutes, the living room had transformed into a mini hospital room. My Dad lay in his coma like state on a hospital trolley, as did Christopher. I couldn't wait for Christopher to bury the head in between him and my dad. Torment's head. The most revolting thing I'd ever seen.

"Suction." Grandpa said to Aunt Rose.

"That's it... feed it through there." Aunt Rose was very helpful to Grandpa. I forgot she studied the Doctor sciences as well.

"Time?" Grandpa inquired.

"40 minutes." Melody replied. "I got 39 on my watch." Rose stated. "You do realise I can feel when my power will run out?" Melody inquired. Rose puffed out and continued her work with Grandpa.

Jake didn't let me go the entire time. He continued to hold me in his iron grip. However, it wasn't painful. It was like being held by a giant teddy bear to be honest. I had my head rest on his chest and he continued to squeeze me, he was really worried. I just kept calming him down, I have no idea how he would cope if I never existed. Who would comfort him at this point? My Mom never left my Dad's side. Jake was a wreck without me and to be honest, I was the same with him. Right now, we needed each other, but, after, if this goes right, what would happen?

Would we finally be together? or are we joined with one another because of the time? After this blows over, will we go back to the great awkward moments? Will we go back to the cute pecks and the lingering hugs? I started to cry. I didn't want to go back with him. I wanted to go forward. I could feel him stroke my hair, "Isn't there supposed to be a strong one out of the two of us?" he joked, I could hear the tears in his voice. "Ha, I thought it was you." I replied quickly.

The truth was, I was in love with him. I was depressing myself, thinking about not having this feeling for another year. How Jake, would have curfews, to get out of the house or we couldn't hug for longer than a certain amount of time. I wanted more than anything, to not leave what we had right now. I wouldn't care how mad my Dad would be with my relationship with Jake. If I love him and he loved me back, why would it matter?

"Everyone. Brace yourselves, there is only minutes remaining." Melody said.

"NO!" yelled Grandpa. "He's going into Cardiac Arrest, trust his genes to start fighting now!"

Everyone sprang up and we all gathered. Worry, fear, every sickly or negative emotion, had hit the room. We all began to fear the worst. Christopher was about to die, when there were only minutes until my Dad would wake. I squeezed Jake, really hard and he replicated. We didn't "leave the room" like we did in the forest, when I thought my Dad was dead. We just stayed connected, relying on each other, hoping as a unit, could get through this.

"Edward could be back, in 2 minutes! COME ON CHRISTOPHER!" Grandpa was frantically pumping on Christopher's chest.

I had never seen Christopher's body look so limp. It was flailing to Grandpa's powerful hand pumps. Christopher's beautiful eyes looked lifeless. They began to mist and my heart begin to sink. I love Christopher, so much. He wanted nothing more than to see us all happy. He put everyone else first. He was an incredible person and it was killing me, having to watch him die.

"COME ON!" Grandpa continued to pump.

"Please.." Mom said weakly.

"I believe in you Christopher..." murmured Aunt Alice.

"Do it bro..." whispered Uncle Emmet.

"You aren't just a great man... you're a great person and a strong one. Live." Uncle Jasper stated.

"Christopher... you taught me a few things. I'm grateful. I know I can protect this family, however, we don't just want you for protection." Jake began. Tears falling. I squeezed him tighter and kissed his chest. I let my lips stay apart of Jacob's chest. I could feel Jacob's heartbeat, it was like it was dancing for me. It was like it beat for only me.

"Your like, a, uncle to me, Christopher. Sure, your not the fun uncle when I want you to be, heh. Your still one heck of a guy. So I'm asking you, live. Please." My lips left Jacob's chest and I stared up at him and funnily, he was already looking down at me. Would he finally say it. Would he finally "make the move"?

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I know that voice...

"HUGHH!" Christopher was gasping for air.

I pried myself from Jacob and walked over, stunned at the scene. "Hello Princess."

Mom was already stuck to my Dad. He had his traditional charming smile my Mom fell in love with. He laughed. "There is room on the other shoulder." I dared not decline that invitation. Before I know it, me and my Mom were sobbing into my Dad's shoulders. "My girls..." he whispered. "This must be heaven."

"HUGHH!" Christopher was still gasping.

Aunt Alice smashed into him. "You are the most stupid, bravest, most smartest, annoying, lovely man, I've ever met." Christopher stopped gasping and looked to Uncle Jasper. They both laughed at Aunt Alice.

"In future Christopher, don't do something so darn reckless, I think my lady just aged." We all laughed.

Christopher kissed Aunt Alice on the head and then stood up with a wobble. "Everyone, Torment is now dead. As the Tuneci Prince and his childhood friend, I must bury him. Do not hate Torment for what he has done. Well, do not hate the Torment I knew, that is all I ask." We all nodded.

To my disappoint, Jacob did not return to my side. He stood how he used to stand. My father was now back and he was already giving Jacob warning vibes. What could I do...?

Christopher looked at me and he let me read him like a book. His eyes spoke to me. "Ness, I'll speak to him." He then smiled at me. "What are brothers for?" he continued and I laughed to myself. "I love you Christopher, don't die on us now." I giggled in my head. Christopher gave me a wolf smile and my Dad nodded in agreement.

I had my Dad back and I gained an amazing big brother, what more could a girl ask for?

Chapter End.

**Edward is "alive" and well, isn't that lovely? lol at the Aro quick edit quote. Anyway, I'll try and post them often and guess what... Christopher will be getting a POV, very very soon =D. I am very excited about that, so hope it goes well. Until next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Times of Peace

**DUN DUN DUN! A new character will now show. Introducing, the highly talented, Persephoni. She is the last new character to get a POV. Yes, I haven't forgot about our bro Christopher, but there is a method to my madness. Anyways, I'm going to test the waters of her and Christopher's chemistry, so if it isn't likeable, let me know, otherwise, that's where it's gonna end up, maybe =3. This will be a long chapter, because I want a build up of her arrival and it's going to be a split chapter, the first, Nessie will have another POV and our new lady will also. Hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 13: The Times of Peace:**

**Nessie POV:**

I can't believe Aunt Persephoni is going to be here. I'm so excited, I could burst. You don't understand, besides, my mom, who I can talk to about everything, Persephoni just had something different. She was a talented writer. She wrote, the MOST, amazing stories. She would get them published and being her "favourite" niece, well, only niece... I got first pick of her new novels. I read them all.

You must be wondering, how can someone we know, be associated very strongly in the Volturi? That my friends, is a good question. She is, one of the only vampires, to have more than one power. She is the only vampire to maintain, human mannerisms and her human way of thinking. Besides going on the hunt for blood, she is very human. Which makes her very different to most of our kind.

One thing was for sure, Caius, had a thing for her. I know right, ewwwwwwww. He would always shower her with gifts. She said, his reason for his attraction to her, was not just her looks, it was the way she dealt with law breakers. I'm not going to lie, I've seen Aunt Persephoni angry, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her powers. That reminds me, her powers, let's have a brief description.

Aunt Persephoni is a telekinetic vampire. She can control things with her mind. Cause them to levitate, to halt their movements, or in rough scenarios, with great focus, force her targets to explode. Don't let the powers scare you, she is the most, lovely of personalities. She was a teacher before she turned, that says it all really. She had the restraint to say goodbye to her students, although a newborn and then fled to Volterra.

I skipped downstairs not caring that me and Jacob were back to square one. My Dad was back, Christopher's birthday was tomorrow and Aunt Persephoni was going to arrive any second. Which meant I could begin, Operation: Lovebird.

"Renesmee... I'd say, to let nature run it's course." Darn, I need to remember that my Dad reads minds and so does Christopher. Too bad Christopher was helping Jake with the pack this morning, he didn't need to hear of my plans.

"In future beautiful, think of a better name." I went red. It was a terrible name, I hoped my Dad wouldn't reveal it to anyone, especially to Christopher. He would probably just giggle at me, knowing that big lug. I nodded at my Dad and kissed him on the cheek. Then walked to the Kitchen.

In the Kitchen, no surprise, Grandma Esmee' was fixing Jake and Christopher some Lunch. Well, for me too, but I wasn't going to eat that many eggs and bacon.

"WHEW." Jacob said entering the room. OH...MY...GOD.

I saw Garrett about to enter the room with Kate but grabbed her hand and told her to come with him. I didn't blame him. Christopher and Jacob shirtless. Oh my...Jacob's perfect bronze skin, beefy and long. Each sweat drop was like a diamond of his perfect body. Christopher's hair looked different when it was wet. It slicked back and seemed longer. He looked even more angelic. His body was much more defined than Jacob's, wasn't better, but very nice. It was incredibly chiselled, like he was handmade or something by an artist.

I then realised something as Christopher coughed and my dad growled.

OH CRAP.

"Control your thoughts." Christopher smiled. Dad nodded with a grimace. SORRY SORRY.

"Christopher...you are full of surprises." said Aunt Rose with a cough. Glad Uncle Emmet wasn't in the room. Well the girls gawked at Jacob and Christopher's incredible bodies, Seth looked glum. His body was like most of the wolves, defined but not "Chiselled" like Jacob or Christopher's. I didn't blame him, he had a lot to compete with, if he were in a muscle man contest. To be honest, Aunt Alice raised an eyebrow at the pair of muscle gods and giggled. "Not too shabby boys." she laughed. Jasper was actually just dumb founded by Christopher's body. He wasn't even jealous. He was intrigued by his unique physique.

I could hear his questions for Christopher, of how to get such a body, etc. I was trying not to watch Jacob, but it was getting harder and harder. His sweat was almost dried up and he would soon need a ...oh GOD. NO NO. Too late. Sorry Dad, Sorry Chrissy...

Christopher smiled at me, he was very understanding. My Dad, not so much. Surprisingly, Christopher treated me like a little sister. He only tolerated my nickname for him. He never allowed anyone else to call him that, so I felt even more special to be apart of him.

Mom entered the room. "Jake don't you own a shirt?" she queried. Everyone laughed. It was true, why did the wolves always walk around shirtless? I mean, Jake was an exemption, I could stare at those pecks...FFF.

"We'll practice on your control." Christopher said with a hesitant smile. He found it humorous at first, but now it was probably uncomfortable for him and my Dad to see my thoughts of what I thought of Jacob. Especially when they weren't just of us one day getting married. They were of much more intimate things, GULP.

Mom then looked to Christopher. She did a wolf whistle and everyone laughed. "He is a man." she said. Dad got her in a bind and they both giggled at her jokey flirts. "Thank you for breakfast Esmee'. It was, as always, fantastic. I have to go for a run."

Oh yeah, Christopher runs in the mornings. I don't know why. It's not like he needed to. I guess because he probably ran through the amazing terrains of the border towards Canada.

"Yep." he replied to my thought. "Always a pleasure, Christopher." Esmee smiled. He nodded. He then held out his hand and Seth threw him his grey jersey that was on the chair he had left it last night. He popped it on and he was out the door.

OH WAIT! I screamed in my head, but he didn't cutely reply because he wasn't in mind reading range, he was already in the forest probably. Darn that wolf of his coming alive, his speed had increased tenfold. I was hoping Aunt Persephoni would see him with his chest bare. That would really start the sparks I'm sure.

"Not really. Persephoni is a personalities woman. She does not care about looks or sex appeal." Dad replied. I went red. He had revealed my operation before it had even started. "Sorry." He replied and I went even redder.

"Can someone clue me in?" Jake asked. "Renesmee is planning to match make." Dad replied. Jake raised his eyebrows then smiled. "Haha, I'm sure he's up for it, the old dog." I giggled. I didn't put Christopher as the womanizer type, he wasn't. He was a prince, a true gentlemen.

"Oh..." Kate said upon hearing the operation. "I was going to do the same thing for my sister." she laughed. I opened my eyes wide. I never even thought about Tanya. She was lonely. She was terribly beautiful like all of the women in my family and she was very kind. It kind of upset me that I didn't even think about her for Christopher, but as soon I thought about Christopher and Persephoni being a couple I got butterflies. Something was there. Potential, I thought.

I felt a little glum for the rest of the morning. We were all gathered in the living room. Garret was talking about his and Kate's wedding plans and Uncle Jas finally popped the question too, it was very nice. I had never seen someone so excited about a proposal in all my life. I couldn't tell if Aunt Alice was more excited about the planning or the actual wedding, but I could see, she was legitimately happy and that was all that mattered. My Dad nodded to my thoughts with a smile.

KNOCK KNOCK.

I sprang up. She was here.

Grandpa Carlisle whizzed to the door and opened it. The beauty, that was my aunt slammed into her uncle and squeezed him tight. "I've missed you.." she whispered. Grandpa was showing emotion more as he came more of age, he was more intimate with family, which I loved. Persephoni kissed him on the cheek and then walked over to us. I flew to her and rugby tackled her to the ground. Everyone laughed as we cuddled on the floor.

Persephoni then stood up and we all settled into the living room. She seemed deep in thought as she told us news of Volterra. She seemed somewhere else. Like she was thinking about something. That got me thinking, was she in trouble? Na.

I could stare at Persephoni for hours, she was a very beautiful woman. I think it was because of her mannerisms. She was with immortals, she was immortal but she lived every day like it was her last. She made every second count. She was an incredible lady.

Her hair was jet black and short and pixie like, like Aunt Alice. However, her hair was pulled behind one of her ears, giving her a cute fringe. Her olive, pale skin made her look like a model and she had the cutest British accent I had heard, ever. All that was on my mind, was, how would I put this amazing lady in Christopher's arms?

"So, Persephoni, you were late on your arrival. You were exploring weren't you?" Grandpa queried. She nodded. "Yes. I love it here. I was exploring the terrains, it has been a while since I'd seen these amazing forests. There were...(she paused) breath taking things." We all smiled. "So, Caius still showering you with gifts?" My Mom queried. "Yes... he, asked me to marry him actually." Blegh. I almost vomited in my mouth. I could hear my Dad chuckle at my over reaction to the vile man.

"Really?" my Mom exclaimed. My Aunt nodded.

"What did you say?" I asked after recovering. "I said yes."

The room froze.

Excuse me...?

"What do you mean you said yes?" I said rather angrily, trying to hide my emotions towards one of the men that wanted me and my beloved wolf dead.

"I mean I said yes. I can't wait forever. He legitimately has fallen in love with me. He said he will prove his love over a human lifetime. So, I'd give him that time, for me to try to fall for him."

Grandpa shook his head. "Persephoni..."

"Persephoni" My Dad interrupted. "Listen, love is something that ties with marriage. What is the point of getting married? Especially to someone you may never grow to love? You are family and I will love you still, but do not think this will cool the Volturi's feud with us. When Aro wants something, he fights to get it. Caius more so. Do not be fooled by these times of peace." It was cold but true to say. Dad was right, Caius and Aro were two of the most evil men I had ever come across. They didn't care for humans like we did.

"I have to try Edward..." she murmured.

Now how was I going to get her and Christopher together...? Darn it!

Renesmee POV END.

**Persephoni POV:**

What a day...

That plane ride was terribly long. The turbulence was a bit of an annoyance, but really annoyed me was the fact that, although I was pretty much indestructible, the passengers weren't. I wouldn't be able to save every single one, they'd have to be unconscious while I'd try to do it and I'd have to pray the plane wouldn't burst into flames, because then we would all be dead.

Before I arrived at the Cullen House. I thought it would be a good idea to go for a run. So I, being rich like my family, booked into a hotel for a few hours to put my stuff for a while, got into some jogging gear and headed into the forest. Man, what a great scent the woods gave. The wind blowing through the trees, the wild life acting their parts in the great movie we call life. It was such a sight for me. I loved every minute of it.

I arrived in the centre of the forest, if my memory of it was correct and climbed the tree to it's very top. I stood on the left branch at the top. I did an entire pan of the forest and then turned to my right. I saw a person. He had his back to me and he was hugging his knees. I couldn't tell from where I was standing, but he seemed like he was meditating. I squinted my eyes, focusing on him. His hair was beautiful.

Bravely, not knowing of his reaction. I stepped closer to him and began to speak as if I had known he was there the whole time. "Breath taking isn't it?"

"WOAH." He sprang up and fell from the tree. I frantically looked for the man I scared off of the tree top. Hoping I didn't just kill the man. Then I heard laughter. I held the branch I stood on and swung underneath it to have a look. There he was, his back was still to me. He was upside down, somehow using just his feet to hold him against the tree branch.

"Are you okay?" I queried. "Yeah, I was testing my new strength, one sec." New strength? What on earth...?

He then did the most amazing double backflip I had ever seen. He landed in front of me and finally, turned to me. OH...MY...GOD. What an angel.

His hair was beautiful, his eyes were dazzling, his smile was charming and his body...how could such a being even exist...? Pull yourself together Persy, you've got a catch, don't blow it.

"Hi. Sorry for... almost killing you." We both laughed. "No that's quite alright. I should remember I'm not the only super powered person in this part of the world." We both laughed again. "My name is Persephoni." He smiled. Oh my... Eh hem.. "Nice to meet you, my name is Christopher, Christopher Tuneci." What a man...

"I've got to go.. go meet some relatives in a few hours. I need to go back to the hotel and grab my things." He nodded. "Hotel, for a jog? I know a family who spend so flauntingly..." he joked. I laughed. "When you have the money, why not use it?" He nodded in agreement. He seemed fascinated with me and I just wanted to kiss him... Every time he spoke, when his lips moved, they got more and more beautiful and the thought of me and him kissing him began to cloud my mind and I didn't care.

I took in a deep breathe. Then I smelt it. He was a wolf. His scent burned my nostrils, but this didn't make sense. When I first smelt the area, I could smell something very sweet. Like honey or some kind of unique spice. Now all I could smell was a toned down smell of wet dog. Yet, I didn't care. It was a smell. It was nature. I didn't care for nature right now. This angel of a man stood before me. He was so perfect. From head to toe. He wasn't just HOT, he was beautiful. What was happening to me?

I don't usually care for looks... I was being courted by Caius for pete's sake! Yet this man had my body screaming for his touch. Could it have been? Love at first sight? Maybe. What kept my hope alive for my future with this man, was his fascination with me. He would give a look of focus every time we spoke. I didn't let it bother me, but it was like he was trying to read my mind. Which was ludicrous, because wolves don't have powers and Edward is the only known vampire to have that ability.

The sun was now at it's highest and I turned to him once more. OH MY GOD. His body in the sunlight! I had never seen anything like it. It was a dream. It had to be. Why did I deserve such a sight? I was so happy. Someone so beautiful was right in front of me.

"Oh no.. I'm going to be late. I'll see you around Christopher?" He nodded with a smile. OH PLEASE... Stop with those smiles, I'm going to lose to my instincts in a minute. "Bye." I said with a smile. "Arrevadeci." He replied. OH MY GOD. His Italian accent, was sexy... Damn it. Stupid timing. I then jumped from the tree and sprinted to the hotel.

After getting all my things, I had arrived at the Cullen House.

After the reunion, I went over my plans with Caius. Which I instantly began to regret after meeting Christopher. He was the most beautiful, cute, hot, lovely, exciting, funny man, I had ever met and if I married Caius, I would never be with him. He's fascinated by me, that's a way in, I don't care what it is he finds fascinating, I'm just happy he notices me. Not in a lustful way, like those dogs, Aro calls guards.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Carlisle asked. I smiled. "Well, Aro has allowed me a years leave to study and research my hobbies for years of loyal service." I chimed. "So I'm going to spend as much time with my loved ones." Everyone smiled at me and I replicated.

"Renesmee. You are awfully quiet." I stated. It was true, my beloved niece was usually bursting with energy all of the time. She longed for my stories and novels, yet she looked lost in thought.

"Oh! sorry, got lost in thought." She said while perking up. "So, care to mention why all of the witnesses are here from your last Volturi encounter, Carlisle?" I questioned. It's not like it wasn't hard to notice. The house was full of vampires and some scents I didn't recognise.

"Yes. We were going to get to that." Edward said.

"Go on." I asked, worried.

"A race of hybrid wolves are after Alice and my daughter." Edward began. "If it weren't for the warning and heroics of our newest addition to the family, I doubt we'd be laughing and joking at this time."

I was intrigued. Who was this mystery person?

WOAH.

I then felt an amazing presence nearby. It was a wolf, the scent was uncanny, however, to have the most amazing vibe, even from such a distance, was mind blowing. Whoever this was, they were just leaving the forest.

"Ah, he here comes now." Edward said.

The door knocked then opened.

"Pizza delivery!" the voice boomed. Everyone in the room laughed.

Then...he entered.

OH MY GOD.

"Yes-!" I heard Renesmee hold in a yell.

Christopher had appeared and he was showing off the top half of his body. He was a wolf, he had just phased, so limited clothing was bound to happen... breathe...breathe... well, I can't really do that, but you can understand...

"Nice to see you again, Persephoni." he said with a charming smile. He said my name... stop it already...

That body...Oh my god... If I could dribble, I would have done it already. I could hear Edward giggle to himself, that's right he could read my mind.

"Yes Persephoni and so can Christopher." Edward laughed.

I went wide eyed. Completely embarrassed. The hunk could read my mind and he didn't tell me... How mean of him.

"Well Edward, that isn't true. For some reason, I can't read Persephoni's mind." he said. What perception. He realised Edward had read my mind just by looking.

"She's not a shield though, how is this possible?" Edward asked. "I wish I knew. I am very fascinated by this." the angel said with a look of wonder on his face.

"Anywho." Christopher began. "I've gotta take a shower, be back in a bit." He then blurred from view. OH CRAP. Images of him in the shower had already hit my mind. Sorry Edward.

"That's okay, ever since this morning, Renesmee has been apologising every couple hours..." he said with a small laugh. So even Renesmee was seeing someone in a different light. Jacob, her imprint was now becoming the man she would fall in love with. She was close to adulthood, but I doubt they would wait for Jacob's promise. Kids of today and all that.

"She better." Edward said with venom in response to my thoughts. "Don't get me in trouble..." Renesmee responded as quiet as a mouse. I nodded apologetically.

Alice then blurred to me. "Tell him how you feel. It's blatantly obvious you fancy the pants off of him. We're all rooting for you and we have been since Ness put the idea in all our heads, haha." Oh my niece, your so cute. I agreed with her. I agreed about Renesmee's plan to match make us, I could feel something for Christopher. I wanted something for Christopher.

If he returned my feelings, what would I do about Caius?

**Chapter End.**

**Wow that was long, but I hope you all enjoyed it. So what do you think of our new lady? I like her, but obviously I would because I am her creator, however, I really do think she will be a hit before this story is over. Next chapter will be soon, it will be one more split POV and it will be, DUN DUN DUN. Christopher's birthday and for his gift to all of you readers, his first POV! See yall soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday

**Chapter 14: Happy Birthday:**

**Nessie (heart) POV:**

Today was the day. Christopher was finally 2011 years of age. A strange thing to say, but after hearing a part of Aunt Alice's plans for him, I was not as excited as her because no one is more excited about parties then Alice, but I was still pretty up there in regards to excitement.

Without delay, I wasted no time in getting washed and dressed, although still in my pyjamas, I flew out of bed and burst into Christopher's room. It's not like he was...oh yeah... he does sleep now. Half alive thing... Sorry Christopher..

"That's okay Ness..." He groaned and shifted in his bed to face me. I then gave him the biggest grin and flew onto the bed. I began bouncing on it, causing him to burst into laughter, acting like the little sister we envisioned me as. "Happy birthday, happy birthday!" I repeated over and over.

Then in seconds, his eyes glowed and somehow, he had blurred in front of me after being under me. He tackled me to the bed and began tickling me relentlessly. "Hahahahahaha, stop! okay, okay!" but he didn't stop until I went red in the face.

"Finished old man?" I queried.

He went silent.

Please don't tickle me again, no old man jokes, I promise.

"Okay, but one old man jibe and you'll have to get Jake to rescue you from my tickle of doom." he said with a giggle.

I shuddered. Too many tickles...

I then gave him a very wet kiss on his forehead. Revenge.

"Eww..." he groaned, then replicated it. Eww... sorry, I didn't think it was that bad.

"You're finally 2011. Big boy now." I whispered. He nodded as I lay on top of him. "I hope someone remembers to get me a Walking frame." He joked weakly. "You don't look a day over 25." He nodded. "I feel like a 50 year old in a teenager's body." I giggled. "If a teenager had your body..." I began to joke. He laughed in agreement.

I then gave him another quick kiss, no water this time and sprung up. "Chrissy, I've got to go out, so I'll see you later." He nodded at me and I blurred out of the room. To hear him ramble like an old man upon my exit. "In my day..people walked through doors.." I laughed, he replicated after hearing me and then I dashed to my room.

The pluses of being half vampire; the ability to blur around the house, special powers and having, the option to get ready at blinding speed. Haha.

After half an hour, I was ready. It was a hot afternoon and Christopher's party extravaganza was in 1 hour. I convinced my Mom and Dad to allow me and Jake to go to the mall in La Push to shop for his gift. I knew exactly what to get him. Christopher told me something that shocked me. He told me in complete confidence. He said he could only trust me with that knowledge and that made me fall even more in love with him. I wanted him to be there on my wedding day. Congratulating me and Jacob on our union. It gave me goosebumps.

Being a Cullen, it had a bonus. That, was being wealthy. Being wealthy gave us many privileges. One of those privileges, was buying stuff that should just not be bought because it is too expensive. The thing I bought for Christopher, was a government issue, pair of glasses. Not just a normal pair of glasses, but they were prototype modified glasses. Uncle Jas knew a fellow who knew of the supernatural world and asked him to make the glasses. Funnily, he worked in La Push as a day job.

Christopher told me, when he transforms into his wolf form, he is blind. His wolf form is blind! The glasses are made of a very strong material, not to mention very stylish. What they do, they won't break when he phases or transforms, money back guaranteed and once he phases, the glasses will morph into a sort of headset, that clips on to both his ears.

Christopher has been relying on his instincts and smell but now, he would be able to rely on sound as well. I hoped he would like it.

After picking up his gift, me and Jacob went for lunch. It was silent. It was dreadful. The man I was in love with, didn't say a word. It made me sad. "So..." I started. He looked up from his third burger. "Can we.. 'talk'?" I queried.

Now, although I find him completely irresistible, the one time I don't, is when he's eating. He didn't even swallow... "Sure Ness, what did you want to talk abouf?" A greasy beef chunk flew past me...ewwwwww. "Sorry.." he wiped his mouth.

"Jake... are you happy?" He raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He queried.

"Are you happy about what we are?" I asked.

"I don't care that your vampires if that's what you mean." he said.

I sighed... Why was this so hard?

"I mean, my Dad is back, are you happy that we are 'back to normal'?" I said with a sad face. I couldn't help it. The closeness we shared, the bonding, the union, I didn't want it to stop. When your there, why go back, right?

"Ness..." he said. His face with complete worry. "You are...my best friend. I love you more than anything. So please... wait. We have forever. Be satisfied. I don't think your ready." You...y...you...dxxk.

I couldn't hold it in. I could feel my heart beginning to...break. The tears were forming behind my sunglasses. I wanted to run.. I had been friend zoned, by my best friend... My love...

His face softened when he realised I was teary. He put his hand on my hand and I smacked it away. I couldn't even look at him.

"Ness..." he whispered. Realising how harsh he came across. How he completely dismissed me and didn't realise how I felt about him. He probably thought it was a crush, a teenage girl, in love with the idea of love. I wasn't! I loved him! More than life! More than afterlife!

"Ness..." he whimpered this time. He could probably feel my emotions. Stupid imprint.

I stood up and turned. I had my walkaway stance. Once a Cullen lady does this stance, you leave them alone and he did. I walked away, crying my eyes out. Like a child. Like I had lost a family pet or that my boyfriend had just broke up with me.

I sprinted into the forest in La Push. My parents were definitely going to kill me. I wasn't allowed to travel without a wolf to mask my scent. Too bad I didn't care right now.

I heard my phone vibe a few times. I finally looked and my phone was full of messages...

_**"Babe, it's Mom, Jake called us, I'm not mad, come home, we can talk about this. x"**_

_**"I'll beat up the mean wolf for you, come home, before your mom has a fit. Alice x."**_

_**"I'm an idiot. I can't smell you. Please tell me where you are. I'm really sorry. Jake."**_

_**"Have you been sold PPI wrongly?" THE HELL?**_

_**"Look behind you. x." **_

I turned behind me and ran into Christopher's arms. My beloved old wolf was there for me.

"That pup...Ness, Kudos to you taking charge like that. Jake didn't have the drive to... which is upsetting, seeing as he's my heir.." I laughed, forgetting I was crying a few minutes ago.

"yeah..."

"Listen..., Jake is in real turmoil right now. He doesn't want to drag you into something you can't handle. He's got tons of work, protection, coordination. Not to mention your Dad's cold stare and breaths down his neck." he stated.

"Does this make selfish?" I queried.

"No, god no. You have a right to your opinion. A right to your feelings! Whatever you want to go for, you go for it. I've been doing that for all my life, look at me, I'm still kickin'" he said with crazy eyes. Damn he was funny.

"Christopher..." I said.

"Yeah Ness...?" did he see what just quickly flashed in my mind?

"Yes." he said with a little worry.

"Aren't you curious?" I questioned.

"No." Liar.

"Ness..." he said weaker than usual.

"One moment. All I ask." I said with a straight face.

"You do realise you won't have a first kiss with Jake, right?" he said.

"He broke my heart. Do you think I care right now?" I said.

"I don't want to hurt him." he stated.

"But you don't want to hurt me? Jake kissed my mom, on numerous occasions, I found that out on my own. He never told me... Now it's my time for a regrettable kiss." I stated back.

"Ness are you sure...?" he said...one...more...time.

I breathed in deep and puffed out. "Yes."

I then launched. Smashing my lips powerfully against his. Not caring about his injuries, pulling him harder and faster into the kiss. Then, although Christopher was making me nervous, physically, I was starting to regret. He tried to pull back, but I leaned on his neck with hands around them and restrained him.

To my surprise, he then began to put his hands on my waist. He began caressing me and I loved it. I felt so nervous. Good nervous. Revenge wasn't supposed to be so good... I could feel the tears flooding my face, but I couldn't stop. It was like, I was draining his blood that was irresistible. Like I needed him to live. Just having this intimacy, knowing he would give it to me, filled me with such pleasure.

My lips had never felt so alive. I wanted more. I couldn't control myself. The pleasure, was on another level. I could feel my bra...unclipping. Don't stop... I thought. Was I really going to lose my virtue to a man I called "big brother" on a forest floor? Yes, or so I thought...

"NESSIE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I know that voice...this can't be.

I broke free, gasping for air. Feeling, naked. I looked away from Christopher to look at... Christopher...

**Renesmee POV END.**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Christopher POV! WOOOO!**

I awoke on the forest floor. That was strange... I texted Nessie = "Look behind you." To race to her and cuddle her and comfort her, like a big brother should. Yet, I somehow ended up on the floor and... my phone was gone. Screw it, I thought and I sprinted to Ness as fast I could. As soon as I got through the clearing, I paused at the strangest scene, I had ever...seen.

What...the...hell?

"NESSIE," I bellowed in complete shock and disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

She backed away from ...me? She dropped to her knees and burst into tears. I then read...my? thoughts?

_"Oh crap... the original is already here...My plan failed." _he thought.

"Listen. Explain yourself and I won't hurt you too badly." I could feel myself already growling. The wolf wanted to tear him limb from limb... and so did I.

The other me, perked up. "And you think you are... stronger than me? Christopher Tunefi? The Tunefi prince?!" he exclaimed..

what the hell...?

"One. I can read your mind. Two, it's Tuneci you boob." I said with venom.

He looked fearful. It wasn't a very convincing performance to be honest. I could tell, if Ness had her head screwed on, that wouldn't have escalated, she would have spotted the flaws.

"Explain yourself!" I barked this time. I was losing my temper. I needed to compose myself, but this was Ness. He took advantage of her. I was...MAD.

He then began to bubble all over. It was a very strange sight... Once he was done. He was an overweight looking teenager. Probably around...19? He was definitely a vampire. His pale skin was the dead give away. I could smell him. His eyes were red too. I'd really enjoy ending his existence...At least, I'd make it painless. Thank Goodness Jake didn't show up. He wouldn't be so "kind".

"Vampire... plan...Volturi right?" I worked out.

He nodded sheepishly.

"What is your name...?" I asked.

"Sylvester." he replied. Realising from my vibes that one wrong move and he was dead. (Sooner than I planned anyway).

"Sylvester, what you've done to Ness... I can't forgive." I stated.

"PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" Well that escalated quickly...

"It was Rodrigo's fault!" he exclaimed. Who the hell is Rodrigo...?

"COME OUT MAN, I DON'T WANNA DIE!" he wailed.

"Alright alright." a very snooty voice came out of the bushes.

A tall, thin man. Tanned complexion, looked south American, thick eyebrows, he was a halfbreed... I could hear his heartbeat!

"So... I'm sure we can come to, an arrangement." he said.

"Explain your powers, Ness needs to know." I growled.

"Okay. We do not want to mess with you. Not right now anyways." Rodrigo replied.

I almost laughed hysterically. If Sylvester could urinate, he would have done it already and Rodrigo's heart was doing a Dave Grohl exclusive. My wolf was really obnoxious, but I kind of agreed with the gene. I would own these guys, especially now that I was mad.

"I am known as the 'Viper'. The Volturi asked for my services. They asked I ally one of their guards with my gift." I nodded for him to continue.

"My gift, I can take away regret, as long as I focus. It has many different qualities, but that is the simplest form of explanation. My colleague and I, followed you and Renesmee Cullen. We shadowed you. We know she is in love with the dog. Aro, does not want that to happen. My colleague, can mirror someone for as long as he stays focused. He can mirror, your abilities, your speech, your mannerisms, your scent, your manner, everything. Then I caked him in my no regret power. I made him, irresistible to your girl here... Regret is a powerful thing. If that's gone, any action taken is like a one night stand once I lose focus."

I growled. Poor Ness. She loved me. I loved her, but we weren't, in love. Never crossed our minds. Wait... I had a question..

"I want to know something. You said Aro does not want Jacob and Renesmee together. Why is that?" I asked.

I could hear Rodrigo's heartbeat pick up. He was going to lie and I'm sure his mind was well trained for mind readers.

"Well..." I ignored what he was about to say. A lie. I believe I knew what the truth was, I just hoped I was very wrong. Then, with all the strength in my body, I yelled "IS ARO WORKING WITH THE TUNECI!?" The forest shaking from the wolf trying to free itself. Sylvester shaking like a stone maraca.

Rodrigo didn't need to reply... his face and silence said it all.

"Ness.. get behind me." she stood up, her hand across her chest, holding her summer dress and bra up, she dashed behind me. I looked into her eyes. A power to deceive her imprint, it made her feel vulnerable. It made her feel naked in clothing. Total embarrassment. Regret for a long time... She fought her tears...but it wouldn't be a long fight... I had to end this.

"Sylvester! Mirror, now!" yelled Rodrigo. I snickered. They were desperate. I was physically stronger than what I used to be, so their mirror effect, was all but useless, or so I thought... Sylvester began to bubble again and this time, he began to grow. No... no...and grow...and fur started coming from him...NO.

Sylvester had transformed into my brother's hybrid form. I swallowed hard. Although I was stronger now, in my physical condition, I was no match for my brother and Rodrigo and Aro knew it. That's why they barraged me when I went in search of the Cullens. Mono e Mono, fully fit, it's a 50/50 but now... I was going to die. I turned to Nessie. I wanted her to run, but I knew Rodrigo would catch her. She was only half vampire, Rodrigo was hired by the Volturi, a professional.

I let my head hang for a second. I was ready to yield. I needed Ness to be safe... and I couldn't die yet. Give them the battle, win the war, I thought..

"Do you give up? Tuneci Prince?" Rodrigo queried.

I opened my mouth then I had a flash. I flash of my former wife. A split second. She was in her beautiful green cloak, rimmed in gold. Her hood was up, but she was smiling at me. I could feel my eyes twitch with tears. My wife fell in love with me because of my never ending lust for life. My never ending lust to help. My never ending love. She was my never ending hope. I was stupid to forget. Something told me to listen out for thoughts.

_"I'm so glad he doesn't realise my one flaw in using my ability..." _a thought..? that was Sylvester, I'm sure.

_"Man..., if he knew my fear of the Tuneci... I wouldn't to be able to maintain this transformation... I've never seen a hybrid up close, don't want to, glad I won't have to."_ He thought.

Nessie dashed and slammed into me. "I'm scared Christopher..." I growled a very loud growl at the enemies. "Stand Back Ness. It'll be okay. Trust me." She nodded and backed away.

"What is this?! you want to fight? you know you have no chance in your condition!" Rodrigo yelled.

The growl from me was automatic. It didn't stop. I could already feel myself raising from the ground. I skipped phasing and was already transforming. I could feel the fur spew from skin and I felt more powerful than the last time I was in this form. Thank you Bella for the feed tip.

I let out my hybrid howl. I looked at Ness and told her to look away through my eyes. I then launched for the vampire and the halfbreed. I tore the frozen teen limb from limb while he was still reverting back from my brother's mirror. Once he was done, I used my foot nail to scratch the ground at an angle, started a spark that caught Sylvester's jacket, causing him to burst into flames.

"You..." Rodrigo said very angrily.

No you... I thought. What was funny was, he had complete power over regret. He made me regret wanting to kill him. He made me regret the thought, or so he thought. I was mentally stronger though. Remember. His powers are subjective. He can only play with regret to a certain situation. I was regretting letting him live. Heh.

Keep it classy... no blood. I thought as I snapped his neck in a vice grip in one of my hands. I dropped him and turned to Ness. I began to shrink and I waddled over to her. She let it all out boy... Screamed her head off. Her natural regret, I kept assuring her, "it was a trick", "you still love Jacob", "you know that". It was a lot to deal with I guess. Once she finally calmed down, I took her home. No more surprises... please... I just want to have a quiet night in. Maybe they got me a cake, maybe Emmet recorded our favourite show, 'Destroy that truck!' for us to watch and I would forget this happened today and skip to the next day, like I had done every birthday, for as long as I can remember...

We got to the front door. "You okay Nessie...?" I said childishly in attempt at humour. She smiled. "It's your day. Enjoy it." I raised an eyebrow and before I went to open the door, it flew open. Alice had appeared.

"Ness, I'm glad your okay. Go talk to Jake, he's a mess. YOU!" She yelled. She grabbed me by the arm and we blurred to my bedroom. I was about to ask, what the hell? but I realised her dress was nicer than usual. It was formal. A beautiful white dress. An evening gown.

She pointed to my wardrobe and a suit bag was hung up. "You want me to wear a suit...?" I said very sheepishly. "YES!" I shook my head. "YES!" she yelled again. I shook my head again. I hated suits. I haven't liked suits and I've been a lot of different fashion eras. Suits are at the bottom. The collars chafe, you get sweaty really easy and I really didn't like how stiff new ones were...

"Christopher Tuneci! I won't tell you again!" she exclaimed. Crap... Angry Alice. Jasper told me about her. When you messed with her things... I'm not gonna' lie, I was a little taken back. A little sheepish. I've seen her do those acrobatics, I've had a long day, I'd better listen to her...

"Okay..." I gave in.

"Good." She gave me a massive kiss on my cheek. "Your just a puppy aren't you...?" she inquired. Stupid imprint... got me feeling all gooey now... She began to pet me... oh kay... no petting.

"Stop..." I moaned. Wow...what a baby... I can't believe how powerful an imprint can affect my body. My wolf gene wasn't happy about that. My body however, was in paradise... "Now. Suit up my lovely little dog and Rose will be in here to do your hair in 10 minutes." She kissed me again. She was messing with me... Wow imprints were powerful... I was too tired to resist today...ffff...

"Who's a good boy...?" she cooed. STOP IT.. STOP USING THE IMPRINT TO GET WHAT YOU WANT. THAT'S JUST MEAN. EDWARD, HELP ME! I'M BEING IMMASCUALTED!

The door opened. YES!

"What's up?" Damn it... it's Bella.

"Bella, do you wanna see something funny?" Alice chimed. Bella looked at the depression in my eyes. She then took off her shield, remembering the time I helped Emmet pull a prank on her... Damn, she couldn't let it go... I was being human for once Bella, sue me... this was just mean...

Bella then began to pet me too. It didn't help I found her attractive. Her looking like a knockout in her purple evening gown with her unbelievable confidence, I was going nowhere... I fell backwards onto the bed and I thought I was going to have a seizure. Some kind of strange pleasure based seizure.

They played with my hair, stroking it, petting it, then they played with my ears. HELP...

"Christopher..." Alice cooed. I tried to growl but nothing came out. My imprint was using her, obey me voice. "Can you bark for me and Bella?" Oh god...HELP ME.

"Come on..." Bella cooed as well, scratching the bottom of my chin. Edward was probably no help. Bella probably told him not to come. Bella... when I get out of this...

"Bark for me..." Alice cooed one...last...time. Oh for the love of... I used my amplify ability on Edward. He was connected to me like everyone else, so, he could read my mind if I let him.

_'EDWARD!'_ I yelled in my mind. _I know Bella promised you something unbelievable for ignoring their torture of me, but now, for my sanity. I give you an ultimatum. You can ignore my thoughts and receive your dirty prize!' I wailed 'but I will make them very hard to ignore, if you do not save me, right now.' _

I had ounces and ounces of mental strength and willpower. However, after today, I was too weak and my imprint was using her imprint power on me. I had to be careful around her and Bella. Bella was hot.

_'Your bluffing. It's not in your nature'_ he thought back. '_Edward, I'm warning you. I'm desperate...' _He though of himself laughing at me in response. I was no chicken. I was a wolf. I was a desperate wolf. I then... gulp. Began to think a fantasy. The scene played like this...:

_("Hey Christopher." I turned to her. "Hey Bella.") _

_'Your bluffing.' _Edward thought, interrupting the scene. I said nothing as my body began to spasm in pleasure and I let my mind continue.

_("Where's Edward?" I asked. "He's gone out." I nodded. "Okay, want to hunt?" She shook her head. "No. I've got my "kill" right here. I'm having wolf tonight.")_

_'Stop.' _Edward thought firmly.

_'Don't be selfish. You have sex every night. You can't sacrifice one night to save my sanity?' _I thought back.

Edward replied back with a thought of what Bella promised.

_'Oh...yeah, I understand. Sorry to bother you. See you later..' _

"H-..." I couldn't even scream for help...Guh...

Why couldn't they stop... Cullen women and their revenge, damn...

"We'll stop. When you bark." Alice said firmly. "Yes we will." Bella chimed. Damn, Bella's chiming... this must have been a riot for her.

I plucked up the courage, I took in a deep breath and then puffed out.

"Arf..." I murmured.

"Not good enough..." Alice sang. She then began to scratch behind my ears... Fridge...

"ARF..." I mumbled.. it was louder, but wasn't convincing probably.

"Girls..." THANK GOD!

Carlisle had entered the room.

"Please stop torturing my oldest friend." he said. I smiled proudly as the petting ceased and I gasped for air. Whew...

I flew up off the bed after realising the imprint obey command had ceased, my eyes were ready for revenge, I didn't care how tired I was, I have the willpower, now I'm definitely using it. No surprise imprint commands!

"Christopher, be ready in 10. Rose is still getting ready." Carlisle said.

"Make that 15..." I said coldly. Watching both girls regretting their revenge.

"Oh! I'll speed her up!" Alice yelled.

I looked at Carlisle and nodded. He smiled at me, realising, I had to get revenge. He left the room and went to the door. I shut it, slowly.

I turned to the girls. I could hear their thoughts. Alice was regretting the imprint attack and Bella had turned off her shield and was trying to send Edward an SOS.

_'Trust me Edward, I can promise you a better reward than what she offered, turn a blind eye man.'_ I thought. I could smell Edward just behind the door. He really was debating it.

_'How good?' _He thought.

I then imagined what I could get for him. I didn't need a reply. I could see the dude's smile from behind the door, he was definitely grinning. He then blurred down the stairs, his scent disappearing with him.

"So, Alice. You can thank Bella for my enhanced strength. I will begin with tickles of doom, because I'm half and half and alive now, the tickles are definitely going to be felt."

Alice's thoughts were of fear. It made me giggle. "Oh and Edward's not coming. You aren't the only one to come to...an arrangement." I said with a gangster twang. Then Bella began to show a little fear. They had created a monster.

"Christopher...truce...?" they both wailed.

"We'll talk after tickles." I then walked towards them very slowly. A massive smile spread across my face. I put a little sinister in it, to give it an edge. Bella never knew I didn't respond well to being taken control of, heh...

"Ahhhhh!" they screamed as I launched for them.

_'Happy birthday Christopher' _Edward thought. I laughed. _'Happy birthday to you to Edward' _I thought back. I heard him laugh under his breath. He knew exactly what I was on about, the dog...

I wonder what else the night had in store for me?

**CHAPTER END!**

**WOOOOOOOO. THAT WAS LIKE... WOOOOO. YOu KNOW? LOl. I genuinely didn't know how to portray Christopher. Seeing as he had lots of different aspects to him. I hope you guys get a general idea of him. He's fresh of the idea machine sooooo, I hope he's likeable anyway. Anyways, the next chapter will be the biggun! What do I mean? The actual party. I've decided to do a multi POV party. So, there will be numerous POV's, a few bonus ones, (there will be a bonus POV or two throughout the story, possibly, but for the party, I'm mentioning there will be.) Just so we get loads of different angles of the party and of course, there are lots of gaps I've created that will hopefully be filled in the massive chapter that will be coming soon. See yall soon guys.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sparks til midnight

**Hello everybody! You ready for the big one? Cause I am! Just so everyone knows, I'm going to do a complete edit on the past chapters, i'm just tryina get as many chapters out as I possibly can at the moment. Right! Party time! I'm a little sad I haven't got any suggestions as to which character POV's people would like, it would have been interesting to know, but time is money and I am enjoy posting these chapters, so the show must go on. We're going to get some interactions that haven't really happened yet. So we'll do Seth and Melody at some point this chapter. Yes Jacob and Nessie will get their time, I've got quite a few surprises in this chapter. It's going to be the longest chapter so far. It's going to have at least 4 POVs and a few bonus ones so I hope you enjoy the show, you're not gonna wanna miss this chapter =O. I'm going to lead with Jake, let's roooollllll!**

**Chapter 15: Sparks til Midnight**

**Jacob POV:**

A scream...?

I scratched my head as I sat in the kitchen. The suit Alice picked out for me was seriously chaffing me. If it were any other day of the week party, I would have refused, phased and went to hide, but it was Christopher. He was family and... you just don't do that to family.

I guess Christopher was getting a birthday present early, seeing as it was Bella and Alice's scream in unison. I could still smell Edward's stink in the living room, which meant Christopher was allowed his fun. I'm happy for him. Well, I would be, but I have one thing on my mind. Nessie.

To see her cry like that. To see her run away...

I'm so glad Christopher found her, I guess it's useful having Tuneci Alpha powers, he told me he found her 30 minutes ago, but I could sense her now. She was nearby.

I wasn't going to rush it though. Yeah I'm a non ageing 17 year old, supposed to be in my twenties. Yeah I've been crying for the past hour. So what? Wouldn't you be? Someone, who you felt was apart of you? Someone who...

"Jake..."

I turned. There she was. She got changed. She was wearing the dress she got from Bella on her birthday. An identical dress to Belle in the beauty and the beast. Only difference in the appearance, was her hair. Her beautiful auburn locks in curls, down to her shoulders.

"I shouldn't have run off..." she said. STAB.

I felt a knife hit my heart just then. She was giving up. Giving up on the thought of us ever being together. Something was troubling her. I could tell. Although she looked stunning, her eyes were a giveaway. No amount of makeup could hide the nerves and strain, I had to know what was troubling her.

"Ness. Be honest with me. What's wrong?" I asked. I watched her face for a sign of a lie, a protective white lie, to spare my feelings. She didn't show any weakness. She looked at me boldly after having her head down for a few seconds.

"Jake.., you were my first kiss. I wanted you to be my last... I did something terrible today. I did it cause I thought it would hurt you. Instead...it hurt me. Bless Christopher... he stayed with me as I tried to work out my thoughts."

I stood up from my dark space in the kitchen.

"I understand now, Jacob." Ah...

I walked over, until I was a few feet away. "I understand perfectly. It all makes sense. If Christopher and Alice can resist each other than I can resist you. I mean, you've been resisting me for this long... Your Jacob Black!" she exclaimed.

She continued before I could interrupt her. "When did you ever care what my Dad thought? You were always breaking his rules with Mom, you imprint on me, I fall in love with you, you friend zone me... when did you become such a girl?" she jabbed. I deserved that.

"Do you hear me Jacob Black. I won't repeat myself. This is the last time. Are you okay with 'going back to normal'? The moment I fell in love with you, I didn't care who I had to face. Mom, Dad, Aro, Caius. I didn't care because I knew you'd be there. By my side... but I haven't been fair to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fair to me? You honour me by breathing Ness! Just giving me the time of day is a blessing!" I said desperately, not wanting this conversation to end in the way I thought.

"No hear me out. You were unlucky to... imprint on me as a baby. You never got over my mom to be able to go out and date other girls. You just had me. The fast growing girl. Maybe my feelings for you, are just the gene. Maybe, my love for you could be of admiration. Not love. The kiss we shared, the bonding, we "used" each other. We "used" the gene, to comfort each other. Like a drug, some kind of high. That's not love...I've got to face reality, love isn't fate, it's just a pleasure to the lucky few." She began to shed tears.

"Ne-"

"And I'm not one of them." She then blurred from me. My heart disappearing with her. I was a fool. I was...such a fool.

I fought off her love for so long... and now...she was gone. Granted still nearby.. I meant gone. I no longer felt the tug... What the hell was this...?!

My eyes were burning... Tears wouldn't stop. Was this even possible? Is it even possible to unimprint? Or be disowned by an imprintee?

What was the point?!

What was the point of me loving Bella, me imprinting on Renesm...

What the hell?

Nessie! Not Renesmee...

The smell of vampire had never been so potent. My reason for being here just blew up in my face. Even though I had known Bella all my life, I was now uncomfortable being in this house. My urge to kill something was rising.

Edward was just a few feet away. It was amazing he sat through that. My instincts were telling me to go for him. To tear him apart. I was stronger. So why not...?

No... It's Christopher's birthday. Even though my reason for existing had vanished, I could not ruin his day. My life was nowhere near as bad as his. I had a horrible experience, but he had gone through the wars and back and was still alive, still able to smile, to laugh.

No, I was going to enjoy this party to the full. Then leave. Let's face it. Christopher was strong enough to protect the Cullens, all the witnesses were gathered, Christopher's powerful friends were all almost here. My purpose for helping was unknown.

"Jacob Black." It speaks.

"And plays the piano." the voice replied.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I replied back coldly.

"We should talk." he stated.

I burst into the living room. It was just me and him. Everyone else was either upstairs or in the garden.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled.

"Yes. I don't want to hurt my daughter. She's..in love with you. So..."

To his and my surprise I was crying. Not for his approval, but because it was too late. Nessie had somehow ended the imprint between us. My reasons for being her were gone.

"Your an ass. Do you know how much I wanted give in? Do you know how much I wanted fall in love with your daughter?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Jacob. I do. You have to remember, I'm her father. Bella is her mother. We want what's best for her. Sadly, You are no longer that. I would like to ask you to leave. Jacob Black."

What...

What...

"Christopher respects my decision. If I think you should go, then he will assist me, but I'd rather not cause a scene on his birthday. So Emmet can assist you out, if you'd like."

Thwomp.

I felt the meathead Cullen's hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to him. His eyes were in pain. We were starting to like each other when I was "apart" of this family. We played video games, we wrestled, we watched "Destroy that truck" with Christopher. I guess imprinting really was the cause. I guess it was the glue between a successful relationship between vampire and wolf.

"Jacob." So even Carlisle wanted to end our "understanding" on a sour note.

"Jacob, Sam and the pack are outside. Leave quietly." he stated, trying to be cool...

This wasn't a dream or a nightmare. This was really happening. Ren...NESSIE! Was no longer apart of me. I was no longer an honorary vampire. I was just a wolf. A wolf in a house full of vampires.

"Jake..." and Seth shows up now...

"Dude..." he continued. He was torn. I could feel it. He loved me like a brother, but his newly imprinted one was here, his best friend was here, he was actually invited.

"Don't be silly Seth. Enjoy the party." I said. No regrets and headed for the door.

Bella had come down the stairs. I recognised her scent.

"Jake..." she murmured. I didn't turn my body to her.

"Respect her!" Edward almost yelled. "Respect? I no longer feel the tug. Which means I only see Bella as a vampire. The only Bella I knew without your daughter, was alive. With pink cheeks and two left feet. Seeing her as a vampire now, I don't know what I'd do. You wanted a peaceful exit. You got one."

"Jake.." her voice cracked. I guess she really loved me like a bro. I couldn't care right now. The hybrid girl of my former dreams was gone, I just wanted to cry until my dying day.

"Jacob!" she yelled, her voice cracking even more.

"WHAT!" I yelled the door. Holding tears in, holding on, for just a little bit longer. Just until I hit the forest.

"Is that it...?" she queried.

"You and Renesmee have a rough patch and you just think you can walk out of our lives?" she choked.

"Your bloodsucker believes it so." I replied coldly.

"Jake, if you walk out that door, don't come back. I don't know what's gotten into you, but the boy I grew up with wasn't such a girl." she growled.

"Tell Renesmee...I'm sorry." I then left. Stunning Bella to silence. For as long as I could remember, ever since I imprinted, I never called Renesmee, Renesmee. I called her Ness or Nessie, but now, she was just a miracle from a disease.

I was now facing Sam, Embry, Quil and Jared. I didn't phase and neither did they. I heard the door finally slam on the Cullen's door. My life with them, was finally over. Relief and grief wrapped into one.

"Jake..." Sam said.

"Bro..." Quil said.

They could feel it. A disturbance in "the force". Never, in the history of the tribe, had this ever happened. Never has there ever been a wolf imprinting on a vampire blood. Nor has the imprint ever ceased outside of the realm or possibility of one of the joined ones passing.

"How do you feel...?" Sam questioned.

To be honest... drowsy. I had never felt so weak. My body was losing it's strength. Fast. I didn't know if I had the energy to stand another sec... nope.

Thud.

Hello floor...

I lay on my back. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my legs. That was the most shocking thing to me. It seemed so apparent. I felt numb everywhere but, my legs had no feeling at all. Now I knew how my Dad felt. Not feeling his legs. I felt absolutely helpless.

"I can't...feel my legs Sam.." I murmured. "Oh no..." Sam replied.

"What do we do?!" Quil yelled.

"Take him to Billy's, take him home... we...have a lot to talk about." Sam finished with.

Why my place? What did my Dad have to offer in this crazy time?

**Jacob POV END**

* * *

**Bonus POV: Seth's last effort**

"SETH!" WOAH.

_Damn it...stop doing that Christopher. I never get used to that..._

"SORRY. But, now isn't the time. Listen to my transmission. You were downstairs, you knew something was up? right?"

I nodded. _Yes._

"Good. You need to know, wolves aren't affected by this, but there is someone at work here. Someone or a group are operating on the vampires." Huh?

_What do you mean...?_

"You know vampires and hybrids get gifts? sometimes? well.. I believe someone is using them. Everyone's tension rose to an abnormal level in that scene. Seth, I give you an ultimatum. You do not need to accept."

_Go on._

"Jacob's in serious trouble."

_I'm definitely in now._

"Hmph... I need you to discover who the group are, I'd help you, but I am 'compromised'... If you can discover either the major power or the leader before I have to descend downstairs for the party, that will help us completely. Alice is already downstairs. I am linked to her, so if the power hits her again while I am downstairs, I will be hit by it."

_Understood._

"Seth, before you begin. I'd suggest talking to Melody."

_You act like my life is at risk._

"It is. That's why I said to not do this."

_No I have to... if I don't Jacob will lose Nessie forever..._

"Just want to see him happy huh?"

_Yeah..._

"Melody. Now."

_Okay._

So... the place had unknowns around. Someone was here that shouldn't be... Seriously, it's a birthday party... why can't people get a life?

I wandered to the gardens and found her by the fountain. The moon's reflection bounced off the water, hit her and gave her a sparkle.

"Seth..." she murmured. Like she could read my mind, like she could understand.

"Melody..." I whispered. Not realising, I was even doubting my future.

Then I felt the Alpha transmission, one last time.

"Seth, I'm shielding you two." Chris transmitted.

_Thanks._

I took Melody by the hand and sat her down near the fountain. I loved her, but I wasn't in love with her. We hardly had any time to ourselves to bloom our relationship. When I found her, she was training herself. When she finally spoke that's when I imprinted. We talked a few times, I learned of her powers, her history then we headed back for the Cullens.

"Seth..." she whispered.

I pulled her in for an embrace. Squeezing. Both hands behind her, with bunches of her golden locks, bunched into my hands. They were soft, really soft.

"Melody." I said pulling away but now holding her hands. I stared into her eyes. "Melody..., I don't want to hurt you... I don't want to give you false hope. I'm 19. Your hundreds of years old. I don't want to mess with you, I want to believe that I'm the man for you. I want to take care of you. I want to protect you. I want to hold you when you are cold.. I want to kiss the pain away..." I didn't realise I was now crying...

She started kissing my hands...oh god...

"I want to love you Melody. Scratch that. I love you Melody." I murmured.

Without further ado, my first kiss.

So passionate, so loving, so tender. I don't know how much time had elapsed. It didn't matter. She loved me back, she kissed me and I kissed her back. Me! Seth! "The boy" of the wolf pack. I finally had a mate. Someone who I would love...for-

Did I have forever with her...? Would I get to see my own children that I dreamed about all through high school? Would I walk down the aisle with this beauty? Such questions, had no obvious answers now. Christopher was totally honest with me. All eyes on the Cullens, Jacob and Christopher's movements. My steps were vital, in saving everyone. So I was torn.

Sacrifice my one chance at happiness, or destroy an entire coven and cripple the wolf pack.

I stopped kissing her. Pain in her eyes. "My love..." I murmured. Inhaling every scent she gave off. Remembering every little detail behind each smell. I puffed out.

"Thank you. Thank you for existing. Thank you for giving me hope. I have to go..." I replied sadly.

She smooched me once more. Releasing slowly...tenderly... she then blurred from my view.

I then felt Alpha Command come over me.

"I'm so sorry Seth..."

_No...it's on me. The least I can do now, is save Jake and the Cullens from what can happen._

"Agreed. I'll be with you like this, always. Let's get these guys."

_Let's._

I walked around the main side of the garden. Man...Alice can decorate. It looked like a swanky, glitzy, Hollywood home. The space was more apparent, there was so much going on. It seemed the Cullens had totally forgotten about their "scene" with Jake earlier and were having a whale of a time. Edward had Bella attached at the hip. Carlisle had Esmee' at his, they were making small talk with vampires I didn't really know. One with crimson hair, slicked back like a gangster and another, a woman with piercing yellow eyes. Her eyes looked fake, as if her diet was masked and she did drink humans. I was a little suspicious, but I thought to wander a little more before I made my approach.

One thing was circling the mind. Where was Nessie? Where was that cute niece of mine? She loved Christopher like a brother, so to not see her down at the party was worrying for me. I tuned into Christopher's transmission.

_Christopher. I can't see Nessie._

I waited for a few seconds then he replied.

"She's talking to someone I don't recognise the smell of. This isn't good... Bella's shield is up and I don't know if she had it down when the unknown power hit everyone. This is not good..."

_Plan?_

"Wait it out. If she leaves with the person, that's alarm bells, for now... to keep suspicion down, be Seth. Just do what you usually do. I'll keep you posted."

_How sucky can birthdays get? So sorry about this._

"Pft.. I haven't celebrated a birthday since I was a toddler, they are not a necessity, people I love could get hurt, that takes priority."

_I feel as if you always put people first._

"I do."

_That's very noble, but I want you to enjoy yourself._

"Fine. However, keep me posted, that's an Alpha command."

_Understood._

I wandered around the garden. Laughing and joking with all of the different circles of vampires. I stopped at Persephoni. She had a look of horror on her face.

"Hey Persephoni."

"Hi Seth."

"You...alright?" I queried.

"You should ask yourself that question."

Excuse me...?

"What do you mean...?"

She looked left and right then back at me.

"I don't know how, but I am immune to what has befallen everyone, as are you. There are a few "guests", which I'm sure your curious of. I've been watching you. You're on the lookout. DON'T. These people...are trained killers. They are the worst of the Volturi guard. They are apart of the Volturi's Americas branch. You will die...Seth."

I shook my head.

"Persephoni. Jacob is in serious trouble as is your niece." I stated.

"So you risk your life?" she asked.

"For my "brother" and niece? Hell yes."

She nodded. "Okay... as long as you are sure. Then I can help you."

I nodded. "Thank you."

We walked and then sat a table to the far end of the garden. It was away from eyes, Persephoni was that good at surveillance.

"I don't have names, however, I can generalise the abilities. This branch travels in a pack. Four or five. One ability so far, the tension level increase. Edward is one of the calmest people I know, yet, he blew up at Jacob in a matter of minutes. They couldn't control their confrontational sides. If Jacob didn't leave, they probably would have attacked him."

Stunned, I watched for more information.

"There is one man, that you need to pray, isn't here tonight. The worst of the Americas branch. Spectark Solest. One of the only vampires to carry two abilities. His body is a weapon in itself. He is what is called a 'Sharp Man'. He can use any part of his body to cut things on contact. Just resting your hand on any part of him will cut you. So if he went to punch you, it would stab through your face and so on... His second ability, invisible cuts. Once he's got a mental picture of you, he can cut you to torture you. For you to beg for your life, then he uses his body to end you..."

I shivered, I had a horrible feeling that he was here. An inkling of some kind. The people I saw talking to Carlisle and Esmee', the man with slicked back crimson hair. He looked like he could carry off such an ability to be honest. I think it's time to clue Christopher up. "Give me a minute Persephoni." she nodded.

_Christopher?_ I asked as I tuned into his transmission.

"Yes Seth, I'm here."

_Well. I've had a word from our Volturi insider. She seems to have an idea of who could be here. I'm a little worried._

"Who's gotten you worried?"

_She said there is a man that could be here. Specktark Solest. His abilities are definitely scary._

"What was that name again...?"

_Umm...Spectark Solest._

"Oh no... He's been sent here to kill me and because of the tensions created, there are other people at work here. Think about it."

_Divide and conquer._

"Exactly Seth. If we have no connection to the wolf pack, the Cullens have no mask, they are spottable by the lowest of the Tuneci trackers. Aro is quite the tactician these days..."

_Plan?_

"I want to kill this guy... but I'm afraid I can only get him once you've identified his protection."

_What do you mean? Who needs protection with powers like his?_

"Think Seth. Everyone is oblivious now. Jacob, a boy they have known for years, has just been kicked out forever and they hardly care. That isn't the family I fell in love with. I believe there are two powers at work. One to raise tension, one to "blind". Seth, keep your eyes peeled... look for a mistake or sign of change."

_Okay... I have a hunch, I hope I'm wrong. Seth out._

I stood up.

"Persephoni, Christopher is aiding me, I have to go and flush out somebody, if we stand any chance."

She perked up. "Oh! Christopher is helping, how silly of me to not remember he has that higher level alpha command."

Wow...she had it bad..

"Right, don't let me keep you two, go forth."

Right...

I wandered through the party once more. Looking here and there. Hoping for a mistake, a sign of change, something.

"I don't want to go. I need to go see Christopher." Nessie!

"You should come with us." the piercing eyed one.

"Most definitely." Another I didn't recognise.

"NESSIE!" I yelled goofily.

"Seth hi!" she yelled.

I dashed over to her and gave her a massive hug. Glad she was safe, but I had to get her away from these guys. They were beyond suspicious.

"Come on Ness, let's go. I know where Christopher is, he's inside." I said pulling her hand. Suddenly it showed resistance.

I turned my head slowly towards her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she said coldly all of a sudden.

"Let go of me!" she pulled her hand away and backed away.

"Calm...down." I replied.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she began to yell.

"That's right. Now, Renesmee. Let us go. Someone is "dying" to see you." said the male.

"Okay!" she said happily.

Change..

"Where do you think you are going with Renesmee?" I said, letting a growl come off of my chest.

"Listen dog, you are out of your depth. Our plan is to take her, lead Christopher in the open and murder him. Leaving Alice as easy pickings to the highest bidder." the piercing one said.

"I don't care. This is apart of my protection zone. As a wolf, I cannot allow you to walk in and out and do as you please without clearance. I ask you to leave, without the Cullen." I said boldly.

"I'm afraid..." that voice sounded unluckily familiar to me from behind me.

SPEW.

"That won't be happening.."

I felt myself fall to my knees. I turned to see blood dripping from my back and the crimson haired vampire's hand covered in my blood.

"Well hello Seth." he said with a smile.

"Hello to you too." I said with a fake smile.

"You came here knowing your fate... Sad, but I am proud. I am impressed. Takes balls." he stated.

"Ha... I'm a Clearwater...don't forget it." I murmured.

"We are taking Renesmee to the Tuneci. That is our job. That is our mission. Stay on your knee until we leave or you're dead."

I looked at Nessie. She was fighting herself. She could see I was in immense pain. She knew something was wrong, she knew she was being controlled now.

I raised from my feet stupidly.

The crimson haired vampire blurred to where Nessie was and smiled hesitantly.

"I hoped you would be the one to kill me one day. I liked the fire in your eyes." he said.

"You don't know what I just said. I'm a Clearwater. Son of Harry and Sue Clearwater. Brother of Leah Clearwater! and beloved uncle to Nessie Cullen."

The enemies started to laugh.

I began to feel heat all over my body as I was about to phase. "Remember my name... SETTTHHHHHH CLEARWATER!" as I launched for them.

Not caring of my safety. Caring for only one now. Nessie.

"SETH!" Nessie's scream.

Nothing was hurting anymore. Everything was black. I was cold...

"SETH! SETH!" _Sorry Christopher... I flushed em out...but my mission...is now over..._

"SETH!"

Sorry...my cute little niece...

**SETH POV END**

* * *

**Bonus POV: Lifeline:**

"Wow... the dog is almost dead. How it can steal breathe, it's beyond me."

Come on...light...

"Well... Spectark, finish it, time is money."

Light!

"Agreed."

Flare!

I had made it. Me and my sister had made it. We saved a life. Our fiery wings of fire guarded the wolf. At an acceptable price, one of the enemy vampires was too close, they burst into flames.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" one of the vampires yelled.

I wish I knew buddy.

"What are we Gabrielle?" I asked my sister.

"I wish I knew Icarus. We were just born this way." she said with a goofy smile.

I giggled. My "twin" sister always knew how to get me to smile.

Click.

"Where did you come from...?" the one called Spectark asked, as he turned to a beautiful looking rifle.

"Well... My father was a Texan. My mother was a Texan. They had me somewhere in the desert. Well... they left me to die! It wasn't... a great day. However... you gotta' know the cool thang about being me. I'm human but I got the powers of a vampire. I can live forever, I'm indestructible and I believe I was born this way because of a purpose. Do you know what that purpose is..?"

Spectark shook his head slowly.

"I believe I was giving these powers, so I could have the power to destroy those who hurt my kind. Any of yall drink humans?"

I mouthed for them to say no, to keep them "alive" a little longer, but it was too late for the piercing eyed one.

"I do-!" She started but was interrupted by a shot from the rifle. It was fired at a stupid speed. It was slower than my sister and me but to the common vampire, I suppose it was quite fast.

The bullet fired was a Salamandra bullet. Upon impact it unleashes a fiery contained blaze onto it's target at a blinding speed. The target if vampire...

"WHAT!" yelled Spectark.

Ceases to exist.

Spectark seemed rather annoyed. Understandable. He was facing some of the strongest people in the world. Haha.

He launched for my sister out of spite, or so I thought. He dodged her reflex punch out of sheer luck and swung for me when I wasn't warmed up. he landed a "healthy" scratch on my face. Ow.

"My turn..." I whispered.

I opened my arms out and the wings on my back, caked in fire. They expanded to a massive wingspan and I wrapped my arms around Spectark. Ultimately cloaking him in flames. Within a minute most of his body was non existent. Man...vampires were weak.

Only Aro gave me a good fist fight back in the day. Before I got my wings, but now he was working with my biggest rival. That older Tuneci brother...

Oh right. Explanation. The cowboy sounding man, is a hunter. He hunts mostly vampires. Only the ones who drink human blood. His name is Hank. He is the grandson of a famous vampire slaying priest. He inherited his grandfather's will and was blessed with the power of his enemies. For years he killed those who killed humans. He, Christopher and me and my sister hunted foul vampires for years.

Me and my sister are only half brother and sister so we are an anomaly. My Dad was a vampire. My mother was a human. My sister's mom was a hybrid. We were conceived on the same night as each other and born the same exact day, time, you know it. The exact same time.

"THANK GOD..."

_Nice to hear from you Christopher._

"And you. I hoped you would come find me after you found out my brother had surfaced."

_Yeah. My sister was actually really eager to see you at that time too. You...aren't seeing anyone at the moment are you...?_

"Tch... I love you guys but your sister scares me. After what she did to her last boyfriend... I told you I wasn't interested."

_I keep telling you...it was an accident._

"Accident my ass... If your vampire boyfriend and you are making love, you begin to ignite, if he screams "STOP...I'm going to die, literally!" three times, that means you stop. She didn't."

_Yeah but... _

"Talk later... Save Seth."

_Fine..._

Sigh... Wolves..

"You seemed in your own little world there. Who are you contacting!?" screamed Spectark as he backed away from me. Half his face missing..

"Pft... like I need help against vampires as weak as you guys..." I trolled.

"GRRRR... This is impossible! You have a heartbeat!" he yelled back.

"Yeah. Me and my sister are half vampire like the girl." I replied.

"Your gifts are..-"

I grinned and he went silent.

"Pretty awesome I know. However, time is money. You work for Aro. I don't like Aro, but I respect him."

The girl flinched. Nessie was it? Huh...does every generation get weaker? I'm a thousand five, give or take a few years, you lose count after a while.

"I know I look...hmmm... Gabrielle, would you say 18?" I asked my sister. She nodded.

"Yeah, 18, I've been 18 for centuries. I saw the Volturi in it's early stages. I saw the creation of your branch. I'm not scared. I have beef. So I'm here. Direct me to two vampires and I'll let you..."live"."

Spectark nodded.

"Caius... and... Lucien."

"WHAT? A leader of the Volturi and my leader!? Are you kidding?!"

I gave him a vacant expression.

"Dude... do I look like I'm kidding? Caius wiped out my village. Lucien killed my sister's mother. I swear, you'll "live", if you cough up their locations."

Spectark gritted his teeth. He really wanted to survive.

"Fine... come here... I will whisper."

I stood close to him.

Click.

Hank's rifle was aimed at Spectark. We both knew Spectark was a smart man. He wouldn't be foolish enough to mess with people who could move at speeds he couldn't even see.

"You can find them at these coordinates: (************).Good luck getting to Caius. He has a lot more protection now."

I smiled.

"That is none of your concern. Gabrielle. On three." 3,2,1.

We both raised our wings up and let a sonar ring from our mouths in unison. It hit the rest of the Volturi, including that Spectark fellow. After a cool light show, the vampires had become vampire taxidermy. They were frozen in a mental nothingness. They would "live" like that, forever...

I blurred to the wolf. Gabrielle appeared by my side.

"Icarus..." she said.

I nodded.

"I know... it's really bad."

Nessie-girl sped across from the ash of the other vampires and landed by the downed wolf. It had minutes if it still had any fight left.

"RENESMEE!"

Ah, the Cullens. I had heard stories of them.

The most attractive one, in a purple dress, looking like a knockout was at Nessie-girl's side. They were embracing, very tightly.

"Thank you. You must all be Christopher's friends right?" Asked the leader. Must have been Carlisle.

"Yes." My wings and my sister's wings extinguished their flames and they disappeared into our backs.

"My name..is Icarus. This is my sister, Gabrielle."

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle said.

Hank finally moved after setting alight the ash on the ground. He approached the Cullens.

"The name's Hank. Hank the Hunter."

"Pleasure." Carlisle said.

BOOM! A door nearly flew off the hinges.

"I was wondering when you'd show up..." I said with an unhelping grin.

Christopher then took a deep breath. He, like myself and the rest of our hunting team had realised, one of the statues, had used one more oblivious power on the Cullens. They had not noticed Seth, only Nessie Girl.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled with a mighty roar. The statues threatening to break.

Suddenly, I felt the change in the Cullens. Carlisle was immediately at the wolf's side. Checking his vitals. The one called Edward thanked us for saving his daughter and his friend.

"Christopher.. you look rough. That's not like you." I said.

He gave a tired smile.

"Well... if you look as well kept as me at 2011... I'd be impressed." he finished with a wolf smile.

"Oh snap. It's your birthday! Happy birthday man!" I yelled.

He grimaced.

"What a birthday... Stress levels to their maximum. I've almost died like twice and now I've got to go save my heir."

I felt bad for him. He's the kind of person that would serve breakfast in bed to his partner on HIS birthday.

"Carlisle, how bad is it...?" A voice spoke from behind them. Dayum... Melody, it's been a while.

"Control your thoughts Icarus..." FFF, so he can read minds now...Damn you Christopher..

"Melody... he's lost a lot of blood. He'll need a transfusion, a kidney replacement and I'll need to reorder his ribcage. Otherwise his body won't heal..."

"Will he live! Carlisle?!"

"If he loses the will to, No."

"Are you saying he has?" she replied back.

"...Yes..."

"NO.!"

"His body is completely shutting down."

"NO!" she screamed. Ah...imprinting of course. Should have asked her out two centuries ago...

The knockout..-

"Bella. Her name..is Bella." Christopher jabbed in his transmission.

_Right..._

Bella embraced Melody. Held her tight, Melody soaked her shoulder in tears. If Bella could cry, she probably would be doing it now.

"Emmet, Edward, help me take Seth to surgery." Carlisle said.

They nodded and they lifted the battered wolf from the ground and disappeared with Bella and Melody into the house.

"I'm going to go Tuneci hunting to stretch my legs a little bit. You don't mind Christopher?" I queried.

"I'd rather you didn't... They are following orders... they are still my people." he replied.

"Sigh... what about the 10 I picked off on the way here? Looked like scouts to me."

"Sigh... must you kill everything?" he replied.

"If it growls at me and tries to kill me...probably." I said with a nod.

"Do what makes you happy, but I want you back by morning." he said with a sad face.

"Dude...I'm yanking your chain. I'm going to scout the land a bit, I'll be back for the speeches, hopefully, this is a birthday right?"

He shook his head.

"Seth is on the verge of death, Jacob is in trouble. I'm afraid my night has ended rather early."

Sigh...

"See you in a few Christopher."

"See you. Gabrielle, Hank? What say you?"

Gabrielle finally stopped glowing red and embraced Christopher in a blur.

"I've missed you..."

He laughed.

"And I have missed you too" he replied.

"Christopher, when this blows over with your brother do you want to go..." she started to play with her hair and look down...Damn it sis, grow up a little.

"Gabrielle dear, can you give me some time? I'm not looking for anything right now."

She nodded. "You know I'll wait." she added.

"I believe that." She then kissed him on the cheek and was at my side to explore the lands before the night was out, but we actually had a secret present for Christopher.

"Hank?"

He stretched and put his rifle on the sheathe on his back. "I'll stay here. I needa catch some Z's."

"Well that's settled..." I said.

Christopher nodded and me and my sister blurred before you could say "light!"

**BONUS POV END.**

* * *

**Jacob POV:**

"Jacob!" Hey Dad...

"How long has he been numb?" my Dad yelled at Sam. "About 30 minutes."

My Dad was frantically trying to keep me awake. Trying to keep me talking but I just made sounds. Sad moaning.

"Jacob, there is still hope! Focus!" he yelled. "What do you mean...Dad..?" I replied.

"For you and Renesmee'."

I perked up and my eyes opened to their maximum.

"What do you mean?!" I almost screamed.

"You can't unimprint Jacob. It's impossible. However, you can go through the Chief's Legacy. Which you are... and are going down the path I went down..."

I widened my eyes.

"What are you ...talking about...?"

"Jacob, I used to phase. I was once the chief of the wolf pack. However, after a massive war against vampires that tried to execute us and the Cullens, I was the only one left. I am not 50. I am 150. I stopped phasing when I met your mother. I had discovered the ancient legacy left by your grandfather, Ethrem. It is foretold that the chief must undergo many trials to sustain power. If you succeed, eternal peace and victory, if you fail.. you are cursed. I guess you know which happened to me." He said, looking at his legs.

Tears were flying from my eyes as I became overwhelmed in emotions.

"Yes Jacob... you didn't unimprint. You were blinded by the Chief gene. It is a test. To find your true partner. If you can overcome this obstacle, your love will be stronger, if you fail, you can no longer phase and your legs for roaming the lands are reduced to these." He said looking at his legs again.

"Jacob, you need to find Renesmee. I believe, you are the One. The One Chief, to be able to fulfil his destiny, end the legacy and start it anew."

I tried to reply but Quil exploded from the outside into the room.

"GUYS!" he panted.

"IT'S SETH! CARLISLE JUST CALLED, HE'S GONNA DIE!"

Leah had no idea... she was out with her imprint. What horrid timing... I was not gonna' allow him to die...

"Dad..."

"Yeah..Son..."

"I have to go..."

He looked shocked.

"SON! you must learn the rest of this legacy. You must learn how to find Renesmee in yourself!"

I growled.

"Seth is family! Sam, Quil, help me up."

They lifted me up.

"Take me to the Cullens, fast."

Quil phased and Sam threw me onto his back. Sam then phased and we bolted through the forest.

Hang on Seth... Hang on...

We blurred through the forest at a scary pace. We feared the worst for our beloved pack mate. I could hear Quil whining. He was replicating the tears I was soaking his fur with.

Every part of the forest seemed to have a memory of Seth. It was painful. We had to hurry.

Finally.

BOOOOM. Quil bursts into the Cullen residence with me on his back.

"Let me off here Quil." I said.

I hit the floor with a thud. "Go guys. This is Cullen territory remember...?"

They whined but nodded. They backed out of the house and waited outside. I crawled to where I thought Seth was. I crawled to the surgery like the idiot I had been to the beautiful hybrid girl I should have told 'I love you'.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled after recognising my scent. She picked me up immediately off the floor. I have to say, it was strange to see someone as small as her, support my body weight.

"Bella...Tell your daughter to wait for me... Sit me next to Seth." She nodded and sat me in the chair next to Seth. Then blurred out of the room. He was still phased. He was in the hospital gear though. Carlisle was letting his body rest after all of the quick surgery he had to do.

I looked across to Melody. She was so sad... So many tears. I could relate to that. I understood that. "Seth..." I started. "You listen to me... You're my kid "brother". That'll never change, but you know, that you are loved. You know, you have years to go, before we say goodbye... So please...live...okay.?" I said, my voice cracking. "Plus..." I sniffed. "Your sister will kill me if you KO now..." I said with a small joke.

Bleep.

"Was that..-" Melody started.

"Seth is the man!" I yelled, quoting Quil, from when Seth beat Sam in a sparring match.

BLEEP.

Seth could hear me. His machine was reacting to his body. He was waking up!

"SETH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in delight.

He Howled.

Melody embraced the wolf that began to shrink in her arms. Seth was still weak but he was awake at least, thank god...

Edward and Bella blurred into the room with Christopher and Carlisle. They all sighed a sigh of relief.

"Right..." I said as I flexed all of my muscles. My body really did not want to stand. I couldn't feel my body from the knees down now. I was going to stilt myself to where I needed to be...

"Jacob...before you go." Edward started. "I'll be quick..." I nodded. "I respect you... for not attacking us when we lost control of ourselves. Jacob, I apologise. I hurt you in ways I don't want to imagine... Just know... Bella said it perfectly... there is no man better for Renesmee then Jacob.. I believe her now."

I was stunned. Christopher patted me on the back and he smiled at my tears. He nodded at me. I knew what I had to do... every fibre in my body said no, that's why I wanted to do it. To end the hatred.

I stilted all the way to Edward.

He extended his hand for a shake. I took it. The father and son in law shake. We nodded at each other in unison. We finally understood each other. We were finally on the same page.

"Does this mean your friends now?" Seth asked jokily with Melody still attached to him.

Me and Edward smiled at each other and both said in unison "No."

I then pulled him into a hug.. I know right... me and Edward hugging..

I broke it off and Edward laughed.

"Think of that as your early Christmas present dear." Bella jibed at her man.

"hah..." he replied.

Bella then hugged me and whispered. "She's in the garden... by the fountain."

I moved from Bella and then began to regain more feeling in my body. I was still stilting my ass around but I didn't care, I didn't feel a tug, I felt something else. Something filled with relief. Filled with joy, desire and passion.

I waddled past the guests, the witnesses and finally...

There she was...

By the fountain.

"Jacob... I thought I said...-"

I was now in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you..." she said.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't admit something to you." She looked at me strange.

"What..?"

I then launched. I kissed her with all my might. Colours surrounded us. Time stopped. I could feel her lips push against mine now. They were soft. They fit mine perfectly. She was my match. She was the love of my life. She was apart of me...once more.

The feeling was back, stronger than ever as we continued to kiss. I could feel everything she felt. Her feelings replicated mine. We both felt loved. We both felt, complete.

I released.

"I love you. Marry me. Nessie." I finished with.

"Of course!" she replied.

Once more we joined our lips. Once more time stopped. My heart skipped beats. I could finally hear her heart. It beat for me.. Jacob. Jacob. Like mine beat for her. Nessie. Nessie.

We released once again.

"There you are Jakey..." she said with a smile and a small tear fell from her eye.

I kissed her face where the tear fell.

"Nessie." I said as soon as my lips left her face. "I promise to love you and to protect you. I was a fool to not be honest. Never again shall I hurt you like that. Mrs. Black." I said with a grin.

"I don't see a ring! She's still Miss Cullen thank you!" Alice joked from behind us.

We turned to see everyone watching us with "awwww" faces. I went bright red as did Nessie, We stood up, held the other's hand and we walked into the congratulations.

"Jake, Ness, congratulations. Now... do you have a wedding planner?" Alice asked with a big smile. Me and Ness looked each other, worried.

Christopher and Jasper blurred to Alice. Jasper put his hand on her mouth and Christopher grabbed her legs. Jasper grabbed one of her arms.

"Christopher, make sure you got her legs! Right. Run kids!" Then they blurred from sight. It was pretty funny actually.

Nessie slammed into her parents.

"Mom...Dad... I'm so happy..." she said. I felt myself getting giddy and teary at the same time.

"Need a tissue Jake?" Emmet jibed. Blondie gave him a head slap. "Be nice Emmet! It's not everyday the dog gets a treat" She said with her tongue stuck out.

"Thanks Blondie." I joked.

"Congratulations you two!" Persephoni gave Nessie a hug then me.

Christopher and Jasper returned.

"Where's the Pixie?" I queried.

Jasper smirked.

"We had a word with her, she'll take it a party at a time for now." Christopher said with a smile.

I perked up. "Christopher..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Jake?"

"This is supposed to be your birthday... I feel horrible man."

He smirked.

Nessie and Bella slammed into him.

"Girls... I'm fine." he said.

It was obvious he wasn't. He had probably read Nessie and Alice's mind when he got impatient. This party would have been real kickass, without all the drama.

"It can't end like this. I won't let it. I'm sure Alice "Master of All Ceremonies" won't allow a party to ruin! Especially for her imprint!" Bella yelled.

Within seconds Alice had returned. She gave Jasper a venomous look and he giggled with Christopher.

Alice then blurred to centre of everyone.

"Everyone. There is still 3 hours until midnight. We have 3 events we can still do, in that time. Let's get this party started!" she sang.

My face went confused. What could we do in 3 hours...?

"A lot Jacob."

She can read minds?

"No Jacob. She can read parties." Edward said then laughed.

Right...

"First event, the banquet! To the tables, go go go go!" she yelled.

Was this a party or a bootcamp...

Nessie appeared by my side after kissing Christopher on the cheek. We then walked in Alice's direction as she led us to the tables. Bella was tugging on Christopher's suit sleeve. "Come on Christopher... quicker."

Christopher looked back.

"Is this your birthday...?" he queried with a vacant expression.

"Don't make me pet you again, puppy." she joked.

Christopher then raised his hand in a claw like pose.

"Remember...?" he asked.

Bella disappeared from Christopher and slammed into Edward. That was funny.

Edward and Christopher laughed.

What a night... and it was far from over.

**Jacob POV END**

* * *

**Christopher POV (woop woop!)**

What a night...

Jacob and Ness were finally together, Seth was saved, my friends had finally arrived to assist us against my brother's forces and I could finally enjoy my birthday...

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you, the birthday boy!" Alice announced on the mike.

I could feel myself going red with stage fright as I approached the birthday boy table...

"Here you are Christopher." She says, handing me a mike. "Before we begin the banquet, I'd like you to say a few words for us."

Damn it Alice... I don't do crowds.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming." I then handed the mike back, I could hear Emmet and Jake have a giggle at my obvious stage fright.

"Go on." Alice got me to continue.

"2011 years... It's a long time. I've seen a lot, I've done a lot but I... never truly lived. I mean, if you ask me, what's the craziest thing you've done in your life? outside of a fight or a life and death situation, I wouldn't know what to tell you. I'm gonna' try hobbies. So the next time I get asked that question, I'll hopefully say something like this... knitting."

Everyone laughed.

"Thank you all for turning up. Leave your donations for my walking frame by the door and have a good evening."

Another unanimous laugh.

"Thank you for that Christopher." She said after I gave her back the mike.

"Right everyone, let the banquet begin!" Alice yelled.

Then the night went off to a flying start.

During the banquet, I had speeches come from quite a few people. I could feel myself getting small tears in my eyes. Everything people said about me... it was starting to take it's toll on me. I was soon going to open up... However, we still had a bit to go til that day. I thought...

First off was Carlisle:

"Time. I have known Christopher for... excuse me if I'm wrong, but over 200 years. What amazes me, is that we can just pick up where we left off. As if nothing changed. Something did change. Christopher. He grew up. He became a man. He became...family."

Whew... keep the mind shielded... Won't... cry...yet...

Second was the leading lady herself, Alice:

"Some of you know, some of you don't know. I am Christopher's imprintee. At first I was worried. I was worried that, I would lose the love of my life. I was wrong. Christopher is one of the strongest people, I have ever met. His determination, his drive and his valour, have seen us become the closest family unit. I am in love with Jasper, we get married next year-"

"Woo!" Jake and Emmet yelled.

"And like everyone in our family, we have fallen in love with Christopher and we will love and cherish him forever."

Damn it Alice... almost got me.

Third was Edward:

"Well. What an interesting turn of events..." everyone laughed. "Before I begin, I want to have a round of applause for my daughter's engagement." Everyone clapped. "Now. Christopher. What can I say, that hasn't already been said...hmm. Oh right. Christopher is unique. Yeah he is very strong. He's also funny, creative and an authority and he is just a great personality to be around, but there are other things that separate him from others."

Edward began to think of me. All of our experiences together. He showed me trying to save his "soul". I could feel myself about to cry...

"Alice said it perfectly. His determination, is second to none. When we met him, he was so beat up... he could barely stand, yet, he was still trying to help. Christopher is now a living creature. Thanks to my beautiful wife and her ingenious plan. Christopher's life is now even more precious, even more in danger and he isn't even phased. That's how much he loves to help. How much he cares about life. Christopher, here's to the next thousand years, where I do hope we will be honoured by your presence then too."

Damn it Edward...

Fourth, Bella:

"How do you follow that...?" she joked. We all laughed. A few wolf whistles were heard. Bella did look like something else... "Thank you. Christopher...Christopher...hmm.. Ah. My daughter can agree with me. He's special. He has become the thing that I always wanted for Renesmee if it were possible, an older brother. Even though Ness had Jacob, she never had anyone to...look up to. No one to talk to when myself or Edward couldn't relate or assist. Christopher became that and I am truly thankful of how much he became apart of our lives. No, he's not like a son to me... that's weird."

Everyone laughed and I was still trying to hold in my tears.

"He's family." she said with a laugh. "He's a brother to Renesmee, an uncle to Jacob, A buddy to Emmet, a dress up doll for Alice-"

Everyone laughed.

"A voice of reason for a lot of us and a banter buddy for me. Thank you Christopher for being you."

Not going to cry...a few more... don't let it out.

Next, was Nessie:

I was immediately preparing mental tissues.

"Everyone's right. Christopher is family. To me, he's that and beyond. Jacob is apart of me and I know that he will always protect me, with Christopher, he does something different. It's his instincts. He thinks like a parent. When he goes to protect, his life is mentally already on the line and he's ready for battle. No question. No doubt. Today I could have died. I could have been abducted and worse... Christopher, Jake and Uncle Seth could have died... but that didn't happen."

She paused as she and myself felt the emotions in her speech pick up..

"He just has this presence. When he steps onto the battlefield, I sigh with relief. He calms me down. Knowing he's there, assures me, that we can win. Once he has eliminated any possibility of someone being at risk, he goes into 'End it mode'. He protects in different ways. I know that I would be mentally scarred if I saw Christopher go berserk at those who tried to do stuff to me...Like today. He could have tore them limb from limb, but he kept it tidy. He almost lost control, with rage, for me. His anger to protect me and stop those from hurting me... I felt loved.. I died a little inside when he had to yield... when he just wanted to spare my life and sacrifice his own... Christopher... don't die on us... without you... We'd never be complete.."

I couldn't bare it any longer...

"Christopher...are those tears...?" Emmet boomed.

I smiled. Yes. However, I was too proud to admit it.

"No, my eyes are leaking!" I wailed. No such luck.

Alice blurred in front of me and hugged me. "There there my puppy..." Crap not this crap again...

"Just kidding" she said and gave me a kiss before returning to her master of ceremonies role.

"Now that the mushy stuff is over, it is time to begin the next event."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it...?" I asked. "Singing!" she sang.

My mouth hung open for character...but there was a deeper meaning to my acting.

Alice was my imprint, so she could read me like a book. Singing was one of my favourite things. My heart would swell when I could sing to the world... however..., I hadn't sung since my wife was destroyed... I really didn't want to do it...

"Alice...I can't do it..." I replied shamefully.

"Why...?" she queried. Concern on her face.

"I haven't sung since my wife...-" I began tearfully.

She slammed into me. Her imprintee presence calmed down.

"Now now puppy... This is something.., you need to do. For her and for you. If you ever wanna' move on." She kissed me one more time on the forehead and I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Alright...but I'm not going first." I said with a grin.

"Booo!" Jacob and Emmet boomed. The crowd laughed.

"Fine. The person to sing, will be the lovely Melody!"

I smirked. "Good luck trying to pry her from Seth at this time." The crowd laughed with me.

"One moment." Alice said and she blurred from the stage.

She blurred back and Melody was in her arms in a cradle. I laughed.

"It'll be quick, if you let it." Alice said with a chime.

"Okay... because it's for Christopher.." Melody murmured.

Over the next few minutes, Melody sang an amazing ballad. She hit every note with perfection. Her voice was breathy and seemed to kiss the ears of it's listeners. Very captivating, man I loved singing...

The crowds went wild with excitement and screamed for encores, but I had to intervene.

"Guys guys, her imprint is inside the house and just survived one hell of an experience, let her be." I then winked at Melody and she gave me a hug. "Have a good birthday boss" She whispered and disappeared for the rest of the night I assumed.

"Right. Now it's your time Christopher!" Alice almost ordered.

"Actually..." a voice spoke.

Everyone turned to the voice.

"I'd like to take a crack at this singing thing. If you don't mind, Alice?"

Alice gave me a venomous look, I retaliated with a giggle then she replied.

"No no, that's fine Persephoni. Go ahead."

Persephoni looked cute... Really cute.

She looked like a fairy. Her dress must have been bought by Alice, that fantasy style taste of hers... Persephoni's dress looked like the material form of diamonds. It was sparkling all over. Strange how I didn't notice it before... Stop staring Christopher...

"Control your thoughts Christopher..." Edward joked from his table.

Awwww crap. I hate making connections, it allows Edward free reign in my brain if I don't shield up.

Persephoni blushed then stepped onto the stage.

"Here you go. Blow him away..." Alice whispered.. It's not like I can't hear you...

Persephoni began to sing. I must say... I was more than impressed. Beyond it. My eyes widened by themselves.. I could feel my body going numb, just at the sheer perfection in her voice. Thankfully... the majority of the crowd were experiencing something similar.

Once she was done, she did a pan of the entire party then to me. The silence was... funny. Persephoni had blown everyone away with her special singing voice. I was stunned. My fascination with her grew even more... Was it even fascination? Or was I genuinely starting to like her? I mean...besides fancying Bella, I hadn't really looked in the romantic department since I surfaced to the world.

"Christopher has collected his 20th fly since his mouth has been opened." Alice joked. The crowd shook off the silence and laughed at me.

I shook my head and focused. I looked at Persephoni and she blushed. I guess it wasn't really a secret that she liked me. Did I want to be with her? Should I be with her? My track record of "surviving" lovers, isn't promising. I don't want anyone else to die... I'm afraid I have to be harsh to myself and her and not give her the time of day...Sorry Persephoni...

Edward stoop up and then blurred to the stage.

"Ah, another volunteer!" Alice chimed.

"Not really Alice, I need to talk to Christopher. It's important." She looked at Edward's eyes, as did I. They were focused. Damn it...need to shield more...

"Okay, you have 5 minutes, or I will have to reschedule...again..." she whined.

"Okay, Christopher with me." I nodded and followed him into the house.

We walked into the living room and stopped.

"Christopher... we need to speak in thought." I nodded in agreement. "I'll use Tuneci connection."

He nodded.

_So what is up Edward?_

_"A lot. Christopher. Persephoni accepted the engagement of herself and Caius. However, I've heard her thoughts since she met you. She's regretting it. A lot. She sees you, how I see Bella. An irreplaceable attraction. Irresistible. Everything you do, she records into her mind. She can't believe your real, she can't believe someone like you exists. Christopher, you understand what this means?" _

_Yes. Yes I do..._

_"Will you act upon it? Or will you let your history crush a potential happily ever after?"_

_Edward, it's harder than you think. Can...I admit something to you...?"_ I had to come clean... about being compromised...about ..."having fun..."

_"As long as you aren't going to tell me you are running away with my wife or something?" _

I laughed.

_No... she wishes... _I joked.

_"Go on...tell me."_

_Tanya made her move... _

_"What?"_

_Sigh... Before Rose came to do my hair, Tanya came in the room. She was flirtatious, alluring and I could feel 'instincts' I thought I had long gotten rid of begin to surface._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Edward, there was a century where I couldn't resist the company of an attractive woman. Maybe it's a midlife crisis... but I couldn't resist Tanya. When she made her move... we fooled around. I regret it now..._

_"Tanya is a good woman. Why do you regret, Christopher?"_

_Because apart of me, wants to see where I and Persephoni will go...I want to..._

_"Want to what?"_

_I want to try and fall in love with her._

_"Try?"_

_Yeah... she's great. My fascination with her keeps growing... but I don't have feelings for her yet... I don't know why..._

_"Strange..."_

_Very.._

_"Is that all as to why you won't try with her now?"_

_That and what happened with Rose..._

_"Excuse me...?"_

_I genuinely didn't have control and she didn't either._

_"Christopher, you need to be very honest, right now." _

I had to come clean... it wasn't my fault, but I no longer wanted to keep secrets... I was getting too old for this..

_When Rose came in to do my hair, I saw a glimpse of the vampires who tried to abduct Nessie. I didn't let it phase me because at the time, even though I didn't know who they were, I could read their minds, they weren't a threat then...How stupid of me..._

_"What happened?"_

_It's no secret Rose finds me attractive. We were finally getting along easier, we could talk without her blushing.. then the power hit and I was 'oblivious' to commitment as was she._

_"That was the power that hit everyone!"_

_Yes. Emmet didn't exist until my wolf gene realised I was kissing a vampire. It made my blood boil. That's when I knew something was wrong. I stopped what we were doing and managed to snap myself and Rose out of our 'states'. She was surprisingly calm about cheating on her partner._

_"Rose is a character. You and her both knew that it was a power that caught you. You both would never do that to Emmet intentionally. Now, what are you afraid of with Persephoni.?"_

_I'm afraid to fall in love again, okay!_

_"Christopher...love is a beautiful fragile thing... if you don't go for it, you are missing out. If Bella died during childbirth, I wouldn't have been the father Ness wanted me to be. I would have been a 'dead' dead man for a father. If you didn't save Carlisle, many of us wouldn't have become vampires and perished long ago. We never, would have fallen in love like we did and would have died unhappy. We owe our happiness to you and Carlisle. Don't forget that. Take your time, Persephoni will wait, I bet." _He said with a smirk.

_Alright... Now, let's get back. I can feel Alice's rage surfacing at our absence._

_"Haha. Yeah, let's do it."_

After that heart to heart, I appeared back on stage and Edward blurred to his table with Bella.

"Right! Birthday boy! sing, now!" Alice exclaimed.

I sighed.

"Okay, do we have a piano...?" I queried.

"What do you think I play everyday?" Edward queried.

"I meant at the party, so I could play and-"

"Oh right... one sec" Edward said, Emmet joining him.

They reappeared with the piano in their arms. They placed it to the side of the stage.

"Now, no more delay, sing!" Alice said.

"Sigh... okay okay..." I jumped down to the piano from the stage and sat down on it's chair. I cracked my fingers after putting my mike in the mike holder just in front of me.

"I'm going to play one of my favourite modern songs. Ribbons in the sky, by Stevie Wonder." I said.

"umm..Chrissy.., that was like 1982, that's not really modern." she murmured.

"1982 is quite modern for a 2011 year old." Bella replied.

I began playing the piano. I had to begin or I was going to burst. The nerves and the joy were consuming me. I had to play.

"Oh so long... for this night I've prayed..." I began to sing. Everyone in the crowd 'disappeared'. It was just me, alone in my song. I could feel every note I played. I felt every word I sang. My eyes were closed until the climax of the song. I opened them and the crowd was still gone, only one remained. How could this be...? Why was only Persephoni in my view? Why did it feel like the song was not for me, not for my former love, not for Persephoni, but for the two of us...?

I finished, Persephoni was stunned by my performance as much as I was stunned by her presence during the song. The crowds were going wild but all I could see was her still. Until Alice patted me on the back and then slammed into me and squeezed me.

"I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. I guess singing after a 300 year break was a rewarding experience.

"I didn't know you could sing and especially not like that!" she continued.

"Sing like what...?" I looked at her bewildered.

"You look like an angel and sing like one..." she murmured.

"I'm alright I guess... so...what's the final event?" I said quickly changing the subject. Alice would probably have me try to be the next big artist, but I had plans for the future if it went well against my brother. I wanted to be a teacher. Impact on the lives of the young for generations. I mean if Carlisle can be a doctor for over a century then I don't see why I couldn't be a teacher.

"Right, the Dance and Court! Let's boogie!" she yelled. Sigh...this night just didn't want to end.

" This is how it will go, I have assigned everyone partners for the evening, me and my 'curiosity', have probably served me well!" she chimed.. Damn it.. "I'll pick the top 3 couples for the fabulous lover's experience! Where you will be driven to a fancy hotel to spend the rest of the evening with that special someone!" I swallowed hard... This was going to be interesting.

"Partners are as follows; Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esmee, Jacob and Nessie, Rose and Emmet, Garrett and Kate, Seth and Melody, Elezear and Carmen, No I can't join sadly, I'm the hostess haha, Christopher and...-" I braced. Please don't be Tanya... I thought. No disrespect but I really wanted it to be Persephoni, to know, for certain, if it was , the other thing and not just fascination...

"Persephoni!"

I sighed a little with relief. Why...?

"Right, the dance off. The Top 3, will be chosen! Let's dance!" she yelled.

I approached Persephoni on the dance floor. "Hi.." I whispered. "Hi.." she replicated. We were both nervous of each other at the same time for the first time.

"Shall we...?" I queried. She nodded with a smile.

I grabbed her waist with one hand and the other grabbed her air born right hand. The music began to play and I decided to lead. I was a natural dancer but these Cullen girls... everyone of them was exceptional at something and Persephoni was no exception. She was an amazing dance partner. Following my moves with complete skill and elegance. I spun her in a circle, we spun together, we separated and re-joined hands. She was my mirror on the dance floor, we could read each other's dance moves...

The song ended on a climax, with me leaning forward, Persephoni leaning back, me supporting her back. We were very close and that's when I felt it for the first time. A spark. My eyes connected with hers once we realised we were very close. Apart of me wanted to just go for it. To kiss her and make both are birthday wishes come true for tonight but I had to resist...just a little longer.

I stood up, pulling her back up and we turned to everyone's applause.

Alice blurred to the centre of the dance floor with a mike.

"Everyone, in first place; Christopher and Persephoni!"

I smirked. It was one hell of a dance, I'd be surprised if we didn't get top 3.

"Second; Jacob and Renesmee! For their very cute ballroom waltz!" I laughed. Jacob was huge, dancing with Ness must have been a very cute but hard experience. I think Alice was trying to help them blossom, that's my imprint for ya'.

"Third; would go to Edward and Bella, however, halfway through the dance to stop and make out loses you points."

We all laughed.

"Third goes to Seth and Melody!"

Ummm...

"You do realise Seth is bed ridden right?" I asked her.

"Nope. His wolf genes were finally kicking in when the party started. When the dance was over, I got word for Melody, he's able to stand. So I auto give him and her their getaway!" I smiled, as did Persephoni and Jake and Ness.

"Right! 10 minutes until your magical evening continues. Present time!"

Oh wow... I didn't expect presents. This party was already really extravagant.

"Nessie, you first." Alice said while playfully pushing Ness towards me.

"Right...Christopher...you gave me an unbelievable secret to keep... I wanted to help you. So I got you these." She gave me a pair of glasses.

"I'm not blind yet..." I murmured. Everyone giggled.

"Chrissy... These aren't normal glasses. When you phase, they do something amazing for you. I'll keep it a secret, but you can read my mind for details."

I took her up on her offer and myself and Edward smiled in unison. Damn I loved this girl. The little sister I always wanted.

I slammed into her and kissed her on the head.

"Your amazing Nessie. Now go be an amazing woman to Jacob." I whispered into her hair. She looked up and kissed me on the cheek. "And you be the amazing man I know you can be with your date tonight." She said with a wink.

My eyes opened wide and I went red.

"Before Christopher faints.." Alice said and everyone laughed...I was so going to get her back for that...

"Next gift, Carlisle and Esmee'."

I turned to my old friend.

"Christopher, I didn't know what to get you for your birthday.. but after a long discussion with Esmee' and our mind reading son, I pulled some strings for you. You start your new job at Forks High next year."

I felt tears stream down my face. Wow Edward was good. He wasn't just a mind reader. He was perceptive like me. He has windows when I connect with him and he managed to decipher in my massive brain that I had a dream.. Incredible...

I embraced Carlisle and Esmee' then I slammed into Edward and Bella.

"I seriously wonder if you are 2011 when you act so child like." Bella joked.

"Keeps you on your toes." I joked back. "Zing!" Emmet boomed. Me and Edward high fived then laughed.

"Happy birthday" he said. I nodded and smiled. I was really, really happy.

Alice then pulled me from Edward and Bella and put me back in the centre. "Right, time is elapsing, so we're only doing one more gift. That is Jasper and my gift." She said with a smile.

Alice pulled out a roll of parchment. She undid the string then opened it out. "No one look. Only the birthday boy for now." She said with a wink.

I looked. It was...a family tree. My family tree. The Tuneci family tree!

It went as follows; My father, my mother produced me and my brother. What's this...? I noticed another link. My father, fathered another child? that explains how the Quileute came to be. My brother was too evil to father a child and I would remember impregnating someone...

Wait...

Why is their two faded names...?

One to the side of me with an X on the link, meaning no longer together? and the other coming from us...

"Yes Christopher." Alice said.

"How-" I murmured.

"Shhh...I saw the future finally, everything will make sense then. Yes to your question." she replied.

"How-" I murmured again.

She laughed. "Me and Jasper did a lotttt of research. With Melody's help as well, we managed to discover stuff."

"But Alice... I can't stay quiet about the second thing I saw just now..." I murmured for the third time.

"Christopher, trust me, it'll all make sense in the end. Be patient. The answer's will come. She'll find you." She said with a smile.

I shed tears.

"Chrissy, did you find out about your mother finally?" Nessie inquired.

I had to lie, I wanted what I saw in Alice's head. More than anything. She existed, but it wasn't the time for us to meet... I was nowhere near ready for the challenge, for the experience, so I had to lie.

"Yeah..." I whispered weakly.

Everyone smiled. I smiled at Alice more than everyone else. Damn my imprint got me a good gift. I could never repay her for that, so I thought a hug would suffice. I hugged her tight and she giggled. "Christopher... please don't break my woman in two, you are far stronger than when we first met." Jasper joked. Everyone laughed.

I couldn't believe it though...I was Jacob's ancestor... and I had a daughter... I don't know how... but I was eager to find out. The mystery was mind numbing.

"It's midnight!" Alice yelled as she took centre stage. "Now! Everyone, the moment we've all been waiting for. The couples will now head to their rooms in the hotel I have booked and paid for. No problem guys!" she yelled. Right!

The six of us, the three couples, thanked Alice for her present and the opportunity... We then disappeared into our separate vehicles and headed to the hotel for a night to remember, I was sure.

**Chapter END**

**Wooooooh. That was a long one but I really enjoyed it. The next chapter will be one more multi POV obviously, with the couples interactions, then we'll get straight back into the 'beef'. I'm sure you will be wondering what Aro is up to. We'll be finding that out the chapter after the next one, yippee. I'm so excited, I do love a good romance =3 I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was really a fun chapter to write. Have a good Christmas everyone, the next chapter is coming soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Never Ending Night

**Hello everybody! The next chapter is finally here! Chapter 16, woo woo. I hope all of you had a good Christmas and a great new year. What developments are to happen in chapter 16 in this new year? let's find out. I've decided to focus more on Renesmee and Jacob because there will be one more surprise in this chapter and this will be the last Seth POV this story P.P, so it's going to go out with a bang. Not like that o.o. First up, here'ssssss Nessie! LEMON WARNING.**

**Chapter 16: The Never Ending Night:**

**Nessie POV (heart):**

I can't believe it, I thought.

Alone. With Jacob. In a fancy hotel. OH MY.

Now although I was refraining from letting all of the inappropriate images of things I was going to do with the man of my dreams float around my head to scar Christopher for life, I was really happy. I was terribly surprised my parents would allow this. Although, seeing as I was ready to lose my innocence and become a woman with Christopher's clone earlier today, the fact that it would be Jacob made that a thing of the past and would surely make this a night to remember.

There is a difference though.

I was nervous more because it's something the two of us both want, it'll be for love. So it just made me nervous, in both ways...

"Ness." Christopher's on the Transmission channel...

"Ness, your parent's allowed you and Jacob to go because they now trust Jacob and me and your father read Alice's mind. We saw something that'll happen tonight. I'm not giving the surprise away though."

I became agitated as Jacob just sighed lovingly next to me, holding my hand as we were chauffeured to the hotel.

_CHRISTOPHER, WHAT IS IT!?_

"It's not a bad thing. I'll see you in the morning, we're pulling up to the our side of the hotel, bye!"

_DAMN YOU!_

The car stopped and the door was opened for us by the driver, who did not ask for a tip. He just winked at me, turned to Jacob and did rather inappropriate gestures with one of his arms, probably asking Jake in guy code "You are getting some, aren't you!?" It's very easy to read, too bad that Jake didn't like the fact that the driver was picturing us in a intimate situation, it made Jake shake. I gave the driver a tip and shoved him back in his car. I dragged Jake by the arm and yanked him into the hotel doors and to reception.

"Hi" I began. "Cullen, Renesmee. Alice Cullen probably told you we were coming?"

The woman nodded sheepishly then smiled, realising me and my love were human looking. Other than the fact, that Jacob was a giant compared to me.

"One moment, ah, yes Miss Cullen has booked you in, you are one of the three Penthouse rooms on the 70th floor."

Jacob opened his eyes wide. It was quite funny to be honest. I'm so glad we had my "Cullen" Card just in case anything wasn't paid for, but knowing Alice, everything in the hotel was now free for us.

We took the key from the receptionist and we took our night suitcases that Alice had left for the receptionist to give to us. Then me and my rather sheepish fiancée walked to the elevator. We pressed the button and we waited for the elevator to come down. It was on the 50th floor going down to us. What I wondered was, where were Seth and Melody, they should have got here before us.

I looked at Jake again, man that mental bill of his was still whirring. I had to remember, although Jake worked in the Quileute family business in La Push and earned a nice 40 G's a year, it would take a lot more than his yearly wage to pay for a night here.

Jake then began to whimper a reply as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I've heard of this hotel. It has two elevators... one that goes from the underground garage to the reception to the 69th floor, then there is an exclusive elevator that is accessed by a key code for the Penthouse floor from the 69th floor. On the 70th floor... no I won't spoil the surprise Ness... and also, the answer you were looking for, in regards to me paying for a night here, would be, if I didn't eat and lived in a cave and still worked for 3 years and took out a mortgage..."

WOW.

"I hope one day I can stop relying on the Cullen's money to spoil you Ness..." he said glumly.

"I know you don't like using money that you haven't earned but it's my family who are trying to spoil us. So it's okay Jake." I smiled then tip toed to kiss him, he replied tenderly and I felt dizzy. I knew where the night was going, but what was still on my mind was what Christopher saw of my future in Alice's mind. What could it have been..?

The elevator pinged and I said "AWWW" and Jake said "EWW. 70 floors with 35 rooms a floor and you do it in the elevator. Despicable!"

Seth and Melody didn't make it to their room... I was so happy for them, but Jake was right, hold it in until the room door closes.

They looked sheepish as they parted lips. "Tell me if Jake doesn't treat you right, I'll give him a good hiding." he said with a big wink. Then he said "Melody, my body is 85%, wanna' take the stairs?" She smiled and nodded. They repacked their spilled belongings from their overnight suitcase and walked to the door of the stairwell and then blurred. Is this the Spring hotel for supernatural animals? Everyone seems to be in the mood for...It.

I didn't want to do IT, with Jake tonight to be honest. Only my instincts were telling me otherwise. I just wanted to hold him. I did have the physical appearance of a 15/16 year old, yes, but I was like 5ft nothing and Jake was...let's just say substantially taller... All I know is... if I see a bronze bicep or abdomen, I don't no what I'll do...

Ping.

The Elevator opened on the 70th floor.

"WOW." Was all I could say. I looked around the room, it was massive, even for Cullen's. It was so huge, I didn't know what to describe first. I looked straight to the balcony at the corner of the room, I ran to it, opened it and it was huge. It linked to Christopher's room, but the terrace wasn't opened yet, interesting Christopher...interesting...

I stepped out onto the terrace just to sample the beautiful midnight air. I took in a deep breath. Then Jake did something very silly, he kissed my neck and I reacted rather badly, by spluttering all of that inhalation I just did and lots of spit to boot, not very ladylike.

"Sorry..." he said. I realised that he was trying to be romantic, but I was holding my breath, this happens, I hope that didn't kill his mood.

"Hey Ness, Wanna' get somethin' to eat?" he questioned into my neck.

I sighed.

"Jacob Black." I began with a motherly tone. "We just had a banquet dinner catered for supernatural appetites, you need nothing more."

Jake then dropped to his knees, shuffled to the front of me and attempted to act like he was suffering, it was very funny.

"But Ness...it was like, 2 hours ago..."

I folded my arms and shook my head.

"No dice, now be a good boy and kiss me."

He perked up and looked me dead in the eye.

"Then we can eat?" he said in a goofy tone.

I giggled.

"It depends. You've gotta' kiss me like you mean it, or I'll hide all the food in the mini fridge, Jake, I swear I will!" I jabbed, a little truth in it. Although my fiancee' was beautiful and muscular, he ate like a horse, I just have a sheepish feeling his wolf metabolism might go poof one day when we have kids... So I thought I'd protect his health now, why not?

Even on his knees, he was just a little bit taller than me, damn my shortness! Although, it was cute that he lowered to my height for me.

He was level with me after lowering a smidge then leaned in and delicately touched his lips against mine, I swear, my mouth would be singing if Jake's lips gave them room. I was in my idea of heaven. Time had stopped, everything slowed. It was incredible. It was amazing that I had fallen for Jacob outside of the imprint, that's what made me love him even more, the fact that, we were destined to be together and no matter what happened, nothing would kill our mojo in the romantic department.

Jake parted his delicious lips from my longing mouth and he then giggled at the fact I had my face in a kissing pose as if I hadn't returned to real time yet. I coughed nervously as I realised I had embarrassed myself, but I just found Jacob irresistible, we were like burgers and fries. He was hot and he found me adorable, I loved the fact that he loved being able to cradle me and hold me and fall to sleep with me, I wouldn't have it any other way...

I swallowed, realising that Jake would only go as far as I wanted to go, I was leading, so, after sighing I decided to change into something to UP my sex appeal. I was a Cullen, so the appeal came with the name, but I didn't feel very sexy, I looked like a hormonal teenage super model, I had to change that a little.

"Wait right there..." I whispered to him. He smiled widely and replied "You know, your real cute when you try to be alluring." I giggled, he was right, sexy wasn't my thing, so I left him there waiting and went to the suitcase we left at the door. I found something that had the perfect look I wanted, so I went to slip into it, I looked up and took a deep sigh...

I hoped I would be able to be irresistible to my man...

**POV END**

* * *

**Bonus: Seth POV:**

I don't remember much, the pleasure was out of this world though. Gosh... if Paul and Jared could see me now... they would be green with envy haha. Imprint or not, my girl was hot and she was all mine... and she was the first girl to love "little" Seth Clearwater...

I don't remember where we had been in the room, during a clash of passion, but the signs were now really obvious. The lamp was smashed beside my side of the bed, the giant plasma screen in the living area was fuzzing with no picture, the shower was left on and flailing about madly because...I can't seem to remember why... Plant pots smashed and spread all over the floor. The bed had a lot of springs sticking out, which was funny, because when I first tested, the bed was so soft, I thought it was a water bed. Glad it wasn't though.

We were as bad as Rosalie and Emmet, I finally understood what all the sex talk about them was about. They broke a lot of stuff, so did we...

In other news...

Me and Melody agreed we would tone down the desire for the rest of the night. I couldn't count how many times we did...IT, but it was quite a few times. I wondered as I looked at Melody, I never have seen her sleep yet, but who sleeps holding their stomach...?

Something then began to circle my mind. Did I use protection. Protection... Come on Seth think! The thing Paul was telling you about, something that stops early pregnancies etc?

Melody dozed in my arms, even though she was part Vampire, Tuneci and human, she got tired before I did. You couldn't blame me for being over excited and sleepless. A girl I fell in love with and I, just made love, quite a few times, I think that was cause for celebration. The bubbly was only a few feet away, but I wasn't going anywhere away from my Melody, while she lay in such an innocent state. Watching her sleep on top of me was like looking at a basket of puppies and kittens...

Before she finally drifted off in my arms her parting words of wisdom gave me butterflies for an eternity. What she did was, she opened her eyes with all the energy she had left, began to look into my eyes and then said "When this is all over, when peace is restored to Forks and La Push, I wish for you to put a ring on my finger Seth... I want you to..."

Stupidly I was trying to get her to say the words she began to slur and her eyes were closing. "Want to? want to?" I asked, a small frantic outburst.

"Mar...me..."

I had a confused face, I knew the answer but I wanted her to say it. That's just what imprinting is like. The wolf finds what their imprintee says is more powerful then what other people do.

In my impatience, I held her hand and then whispered into her hair "Melody...when I graduate College...I will marry you..." I can't stop love, but I had to be sensible, imprint or not, I had 3 years left of College, if I didn't finish my Dad would toe punt me from beyond the grave. If I chose to waste the fund he spent his entire life raising for me and Leah.

Edward was one of my best and closest friends and he was stinking rich, but I know for a fact that I couldn't ask him to set me up for life so I could go marry the girl of my dreams. I had to provide for her, I knew that. That's what being an imprinter was all about, providing and protecting your heart. Edward would agree with me and Jacob's willingness to provide without Cullen support.

Well, if Edward would ever gift me 50 g's on my birthday I wouldn't turn my nose up like Jake, it's money, I ain't stupid. I just understood where Jacob was coming from. Not only are Nessie's coven Jake and I's natural enemies, they are terribly wealthy, with people like Rosalie in the family to breathe down Jake's neck, waiting in the wings for Jake to mess up, I understood his drive to be amazing for Ness.

I was glad how my life turned out the moment I imprinted on Melody.

I mean, she was smart, beautiful, multilingual, an amazing singer, a crazily good combatant, a great tactician and an amazing kisser.

I had the most amazing girl in the world and I didn't need to prove myself for her. She knew how I felt, she knew what I'd do, just to hear her breathe, see her smile and kiss her lips. There was nothing in the world that had my attention as much as her now, she was my life, I was forever happy as the night continued, wondering, what else was in store...

**POV END**

* * *

**Persephoni POV:**

I was a member of the Volturi. I was quite high up. I had received the most intense training to get to where I am today, yet, just being in Christopher's presence, was daunting, it made me nervous and I couldn't help but blush...

I was glad I was an anomaly to Christopher's vast array of gifts. His copied mind reading ability could not penetrate my mind, I was grateful, I didn't know what to do with him, which was strange because any other girl in the world had the answer for me.

"Persephoni." He said. I froze with nerves as he called me to the couch in the living room.

I shook my head and blurred to the couch opposite him. His topaz platinum eyes were captivating and his golden hair was also incredible... His scent was a mixture of things amazing and things rancid. His wolf stank to high heaven but the other scent he gave off was this earthy, flowery, heavenly... scent.

I instinctively reached for his hands and he took mine, he had something to say.

"I hoped Alice would pick you for tonight because I wanted to talk to you..." he said. My dead heart felt like it came back to life at his statement. Where was he going with this.

"Persephoni, I am disappointed you gave your hand in marriage to Caius."

He was?! Does this mean-

"Everyone in the entire supernatural world knows how I make you feel and I won't lie to you, I'm highly flattered. I just want to point out something, if you'll let me...?"

I nodded, eager to hear where he was going with this.

"I have lost every woman I've ever loved, my track record is abysmal yes... however, I'm not looking for a bit of fun or someone to go steady with, I want... the one..."

Hope began to bubble inside of me. Was I...it? A sense of relief already passing through me, he was basically saying that he hadn't found the one yet, but to mention it to me...I was excited, should I have been...?

"Christopher...where are you going with this..?"

He sighed. His exhale sent the beautiful part of his scent in my direction, it made me feel woozy in delight, but I had to stay conscious for a response.

"I don't want to lie to you. I owe you the truth, I told Edward something in one of our many silent conversations...I'm scared Persephoni..."

My heart sank for him. I felt his pain somehow. Everything he had endured in his long life caused me to sob tearlessly. His life was full of pain, heartache and loss. I wanted to help him...

"I'm...forget it... what was I thinking? Opening up like that...? Not long til my brother's appearance and hear I am...ready to pour my heart out..."

I shook my head and rose to my feet as he rose to his. His eyes looking towards the door. He wanted to run away, not from me, he wanted to run away from his problems. He wanted to bottle everything up.

He turned to the door and I slammed into his back. Embracing his back intensely. Squeezing, letting my former dormant feelings unleash. He had to know..

"Stop running..." I whimpered into his broad back.

"Let me go..-" he began.

"Open up...please.." I murmured.

He broke free and turned to me and then yelled "I'm afraid to fall in love again!"

His ancient and beautiful eyes filled with tears. I crashed into him again and embraced him. Squeezing him tightly and I realised we were both sobbing. Totally in sync. One of my hands was on the side of his face and the other on mine. Hoping we could connect further than this, on an even higher intimate level.

_'I wish we could just fall in love now...end the build up... just for one night...and if it were for only a night...let it be never ending...' _I thought.

He backed away stunned.

"What...?" I whispered.

"What did you just say...?" his eyes were filled with shock and...desire...?

"I didn't say.. I just thought to myself..." I said quietly.

"I just read your mind...how...?" he said in shock.

I shook my head at his shock and gave my most serious face. I know what I wanted, what did he want...?

"Persephoni..." he sniffed. "I don't want to hurt you... the path I go down... is not usually for two people..." he murmured.

I nodded. "I don't care..." and then I crushed my lips against his with a mighty pounce, I slightly regretted this because I lost the feeling in my legs as soon as I kissed him. I ended up pulling him on top of me as I fell backwards onto the couch. He had these eyes...they were so full of desire. I never thought he'd show them to me... I was cute Persephoni... the sweetheart... I could never tempt a man like Christopher, yet here we were...

Time had flow and my eyes remained shut. If I looked at him, I would lose the feeling in my body because I would realise he and I were making love. He just had this effect on me... he completely blew me away with the smallest things and floored me with the largest.

Kiss... Kiss... he began to leave trails of kisses all over my body. Each kiss heating the cold statue of my figure. Then, he pulled me into an embrace, sitting up. I didn't want to admit something to him... but I decided to let it out. The timing was off, but I just thought...he wouldn't stop now, not at this point.

I moaned as he was moving his pelvis in small, slow, intimate thrusts.

"Christoper..." I moaned...

"I'm not nervous with you...but...please be careful with me..." I began. "You're my first..." I whimpered, hoping the beautiful beast would not stop his intimacy with me and be offended he touched his beautiful body on mine, but he shocked me yet again.

My eyes still shut, he decided to get as intimate as one could get...

He decided it was time to attempt to give me a hickey and I swear, my feet went numb as he slurped at my neck.

His movement getting a little slower but it was more drawn out, so we felt every single thrust with great detail.

I couldn't hold on much longer... I was climaxing... I know I wasn't tired, but I know he was, he was alive...

Then it happened...

Everything felt like the world was spinning as he grunted in pleasure. My feet flailing about on his legs, as I sat still connected to him. My back arching in pleasure. I felt limp but I was definitely in heaven right now. I couldn't believe that I made love to him. It didn't compute. It didn't compute until...

He kissed me tenderly on the lips, my feet going numb again.

He grabbed my face and I finally looked at him. His dreamy eyes were still filled with desire.

"To the never ending night..." He said and I nodded and smiled. "For the future..., I admit to you what I will say sooner rather than later... hold onto it, store it into your mind and unleash it when the time is right..."

I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Confused.

"I love you...Persephoni..."

"...-"

He...loved me...?

FLASH.

What was that...? Everything went white.

"Persephoni...?"

I examined the room, I was sitting in the same spot I was when Christopher was holding my hands. He looked at me bewildered by my blank face.

"Persephoni...? Are you okay? we took hands and then you sort of went blank."

I nodded. What was that...? A vision of some kind?

"Nothing... I'm going to go... freshen up." I stated. He nodded.

What was that...? It couldn't have been a vision... it couldn't have.

He said he loved me... what was this..?

**POV END**

* * *

**Christopher POV:**

She left the room. Her eyes were sad. I realised as I searched my focused mind for answers, that I had used one of my gifts... I didn't know the specifics, but I showed Persephoni the deepest part of my mind. She was there. I'm glad I could give her what I felt to tell her at the very moment before she left, it gave me a sense of peace and it allowed me ready myself, to be prepared to leave my family when the time came...

Torment didn't lie. An army was coming. I would be damned if I let anyone of my family fight. Even if...even if I died. I couldn't let them could get hurt.. I know my death would cause great sorrow but they'd move on. Strong families always do.

I thought long and hard back to my birthday which was a few hours before. When I saw the family tree. My family tree. I was a father... I can name every day of my life back to my childhood. How could I forget that I had a daughter? but then it hit me. In such a vast world of the supernatural, it never occurred to me that, I could have lost my memory or had it wiped. I mean, I had Alice's memory wiped.

Sure it wasn't a nice thing to do, but at the time, it saved her a lot of pain and heartache and she found Jasper in the process, so win win...

I know Alice said that my daughter would find me, but after she told me, it just kept niggling in the back of my mind. Every time I slept, every time I tried to meditate. A potential image of her would arise in my mind. A beautiful spritely girl, with gorgeous golden locks down to her hands. A beautiful white fairy dress which looked a tad too big for her and a smile I did not recognise. Her mother's...? Who was her mother?

I fell in love with... a Tuneci handmaiden, my vampire former wife and I imprinted on Alice. So...where does this child come from? I must have had my mind wiped, there is no way I could forget my offspring unless it was wiped. If it was wiped, the reason that pressed against my lips, why?

What did wiping my memory of my daughter gain anybody anything?

Funny... In all my perceptiveness, I could not solve this mystery... I had to allow Alice to force me, to let fate decide. Sure it sucked having to wait, but, as soon as I see my daughter, it will all be worth it and I'm sure the answers will come...

No high pitched scream yet? Jacob, not Nessie. Haha.

I chuckled to myself, replaying the vision I had earlier and finally stepping out to the terrace. The air was crisp and somehow sweet. I looked to my right and saw Jake on his knees, whistling to himself. I realised he must have had an imprint command.

I took in a deep whiff trying to pinpoint Nessie's position in their room and laughed again, realising, if our rooms were identical, then she was in the bathroom. Knowing Ness, she probably got too nervous to strut her stuff in adult lingerie. Understandable, Bella told me about Alice's "curiosity", I had to pay her back for that at some point... but all in good fun and time.

I then had a vision after taking a big gulp of the cool night air.

I saw an army of Tuneci walking in their wolf forms. My brother in his hybrid form, leading them towards Forks from the forests. I knew... they were coming. It wouldn't be long now. As the vision progressed, I saw smoke fill the sky from the forest. I focused hard, hoping to delve into it more, then I saw the most horrifying image...

Icarus, Emmet and Seth were lying in pieces in a bloody pool with my brother standing above them. A growl rising from my chest as the vision continued. Nessie on his left arm, Alice on his right, both girls screaming for me. My growl intensifying and when the vision quickly ceased, I turned to my right to see Jacob with wide eyes.

Damn it...

I realised I couldn't control my Transmission when I was undoubtedly angered and I believe I showed him the last image of what was to come...

"Christopher..." he murmured.

I shushed him. "We still have tonight. Take that girl Jacob, show her the time of your lives. Don't let what hasn't happened yet get to you. No more on the matter. Alpha command." I stated.

He nodded sheepishly then sighed. His shoulders relaxing and he stared back in the direction Nessie was I'm sure.

"Christopher...?"

I walked back inside to see Persephoni with a bag of popcorn, a cluster of DVD's and wine.

"What's this then?" I queried.

She smiled. "A little birdy told me you like Romantic Comedies. Said you cried watching 'She's All that'." One eyebrow raising in playful insult.

Alice...

"It was a treasure of the 90's!" I roared.

Persephoni instantly chuckling at me and I could feel Jacob's urge to roar in laughter on the terrace.

"I didn't cry." I stated. Hoping she would just leave it at that, but she didn't.

"Oh? I heard you cried as much as you did during your birthday speeches, is my little birdy a liar?"

I nodded.

"How much did you cry?" she asked with sincerity in her voice.

"A couple of tears." CRAP.

"Got you..." she whispered. Damn... I did not see that coming. No vision... no mind read... no perceptiveness, I had to keep an eye on this girl. She could be the death of me...

"Alright, let's begin my famous, romantic comedy night!" She jokingly exclaimed.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Famous...?"

She nodded. "Alice, Renesmee, Esme, Rosalie and even Edward, don't tell him I said this, all love when I host these and for just one night only, you can have the movie experience of a lifetime in one night!"

I nodded.

"Alright, impress me." I then walked to the couch, clapped onto the chair, put my feet up and looked back to Persephoni with a smug look.

"Coming?" I asked.

She nodded and jogged to the TV to set up.

I liked Persephoni. It was just...easy. Even though she fancied me, we got on like a house on fire. We could laugh with and at each other. We liked the same stuff and with her not being able to sleep and I could last at least a week, I could foresee many movie nights like this in the future...

Hopefully...

The next one, with my daughter...

**POV END**

* * *

**Nessie (Heart) POV**

Gosh...

I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty good, but not...sexy.

I mean, to a human, I looked like a supermodel, but my boyfriend was supernatural, I wanted to look even hotter...

Speaking of hot..

Boy... this bathroom was really hot. Too hot...

"AWWW..I'm all sweaty!" I grunted. I hopped in the shower after ripping off the sticky lingerie and continued to scrub in the shower.

That's odd...I thought. The water was heating on my skin. Was my skin supposed to feel this hot...? I was cooking alive? What was happening?

Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through my chest and I held in a scream but Jacob obviously felt my distress, banging on the door calling to me.

"Ness? Ness?!"

I couldn't answer him. I felt dizzy...

Not another sharp pain...I thought...

"ACK!" I grunted, my body shaking crazily and I fell to the floor. I passed out.

Only to hear the door knocking gently this time.

"Ness...We don't... we don't have to do IT, if you don't want to. I thought I made myself clear. Please let me in..."

I nodded to him, not that he could see me behind the door. I sat up, my auburn locks flopping over my face, wait a second...

My hair seems longer...

I jumped up with a wobble and my chest jiggled... What?

I blurred to the mirror wiped the steam from it and went wide eyed. Jacob finally got the door open but fell to his knees with a loud THUD.

His eyes wide with shock.

I was naked and...I had my last growth spurt..

I couldn't believe how I looked!

My hair was longer, my face was a little thinner, my breasts were a LOT bigger, thank you growth spurt! and my lips were fuller. I looked down in the mirror to my figure. I looked...GOOD. I was seriously curvy, there was no skinny supermodel, there was just, supernatural SUPER model that had taken her place. I could now contend for the most stunning in the family. I'm sure...

I turned to Jacob who's eyes were going back and forth from eyes to my breasts, to my lips to my eyes. It was hilarious.

"Ness...Y..Y-you look...different." He said, trying to be sarcastic.

"Different how...?" I mused. A massive smile spreading across my face, knowing my dream came true and I was totally making Jake nervous. For the first time.

"Good.." he said, almost a whisper.

I took a step towards him and he bolted onto his feet and was in front of me. I was now an impressive 5ft9, while my now nervous hubby to be was still between 6ft7 and 7ft.

"I didn't...T-think, it was possible...to be even more unbelievable." Confidence finally leaving my love's lips, a tear crystallising from my eye. He quickly caught it and then held my face with his other hand.

"I can't believe you exist..." he whispered. Causing my heart to race. "The feelings mutual.." I whispered as his mouth was now so close to mine. Are breathing in sync and our eyes locked. We were so close to it... The clash of passion... It was making us both, very nervous.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Always have and always will. Forever." He said with a smile.

"Jacob Black... can you make that a little more romantic by having your hands down and not reaching for my breast?" I asked.

We both chuckled as he dropped his sneaky right arm.

"Caught me.." he smiled.

"Well...this day was full of events..." I began. "It's a shame I didn't get to show off my lingerie, but it got all sticky from the growth spurt and then-"

He cut me off with a ferociously hot kiss.

When he parted lips, a smile spread across both our faces.

"Sigh... Ness, your totally naked. I'd better catch up."

Catch up? I thought.

He then took off his pants and lifted his shirt off his bronze skin and I swear I almost dribbled. Muscles for miles on his perfect skin.

"So, Miss Renesmee. Where would you like your...'Hot Dog...'?"

We both laughed at his sexy talk. The name had two jokes in there. Clever.

"Shut the terrace door."

He bolted past me while saying "Yes MAM!" and within seconds the terrace was locked away and then he was back in front of me.

"Carry me to the bed." I said.

He didn't respond and lifted me in a fireman's carry and we appeared on the bed. He was lying over me, his forest, earthy scent was intoxicating...

"Now what Miss Renesmee...?" His eyes boring into mine. Our lips reaching for each other...

I couldn't speak so I put wanted to say into my gift and showed Jake. The smile on his face stretching beyond possibility and we launched for each other.

All I saw was bronze skin, All I felt was bronze skin.

It was over too soon. Cuddling my Jacob in a naked, hot embrace. Sitting on his lap. Humming my favourite melody, I played on the piano when Jake came over. It was called 'Love the wolf'.

Jake's face was so innocent as he dozed while his body was still wrapped around me.

This was all I asked for. Holding as ourselves, completely free...Forever...

**POV END**

* * *

**The Next Day...: Third Person.**

Seth awoke in bed. Melody smiling at him, still in his arms. "How did you sleep my beloved wolf...?" she asked. Seth replying after a massive yawn. "Don't make me blush Melody...let's start with Seth...beloved is a little mushy for me.." he joked. She pouted a little and said "Well if you don't like mushy things Seth Clearwater, I can stop all the mushiness altogether if you'd like?" Melody got out of bed and wiggled her naked bottom a few times before going to the bathroom to shower, Seth immediately regretting his statement.

He sprinted out of bed after yelling "ROOM FOR ONE MORE?"

In the Hotel waiting room...

"Gosh what's taking those two so long...? Checkout is over in 2 minutes..." Christopher muttered to himself.

Persephoni smiling at him. "Which two?"

He laughed. "Jake and Ness..."

She looked at him curiously. "Why not Seth and Melody? My niece is too innocent for what you are insinuating Mr. Tuneci."

He smiled. "As Jacob's ancestor and a 'big brother' to Ness, I know how they feel. Plus, after the vision I saw, it'll take an army to pry those two apart..."

"Actually...it was the cleaning lady..."

Christopher and Persephoni turning to a disappointed Jacob and a rather stunning Renesmee.

"Kicked you out when it got good?" Christopher jibed. Jacob nodding in sadness. Renesmee sighing in response.

"Kids.." Christopher joked to himself.

"RENESMEE!" Persephoni gasping after realising her niece had changed. "You are absolutely beautiful! more so!" she exclaimed.

Renesmee immediately blushing as hotel personnel began peaking round corners and other guests tried getting better looks of Renesmee. She wasn't naked now, she was wearing her regular clothes, which were designer thanks to Alice, but thanks to her growth spurt, her breasts and new curves had caused her outfit to look a little tight and up her attractiveness to the perverted human men in the building. Jacob growling in response to this.

"How do I look Chrissy?" Renesmee asked.

He looked down to her, his eyes still having a brotherly tint over them, he lent down kissing her forehead and then stood back up. "You look beautiful." Then before Jacob could make a 'hand's off my lady' joke, Seth and Melody decided to finally show up.

"Ewww..." Christopher whispered after reading Seth's mind.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Let's just say...I won't be using their showers anytime soon...come on let's get checked out..." Christopher said.

Everyone nodded, Seth and Melody nodding sheepishly. Realising no secret night was ever safe from Christopher or Edward's power.

The cab ride was short and sweet. There was actually a cab to be able to fit the entire super powered bunch in and as they drove back, Seth and Melody were kissing, Jacob and Renesmee were playfully stroking each other while in an embrace as Renesmee sat on Jacob's lab. Christopher was on one side of the vehicle and Persephoni was on the other.

He looked over and she looked over to him and they smiled at each other before they looked back out of their windows.

Christopher replayed a memory of what happened at the end of their movie night. Him drifting off, Persephoni going to put a blanket over him and then the blanket dropped on the floor, while they kissed...

Christopher sighed as an image came into his mind to stop his reminiscing. Aro had surfaced from the depths of his hatred... and when the time came to it, Christopher...was ready.

**Chapter END**

**Woooo! It's done lol. Sorry for the lemons, unless you liked it haha. Just going in a flow. Chapter 17 is almost done and I thought to cut out Jacob's POV because it was too predictable haha. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know what he would be thinking while with Nessie. If people read my other story, you will know Melody isn't pregnant, Seth is just being Seth, haha. Hope you liked the chapter, COMMENT, REVIEW, FOLLOW. Those help the story come faster. So suggest stuff! Suggest tweaks! Suggest what you like and dislike! It will be greatly appreciated. I am currently looking for a beta. So if is anyone interested, let me know. Peace yall. Chapter 17 will be Aro's long awaited POV. Everyone must be curious, I know I am!**


End file.
